Take A Chance
by ZacEfronIsHot
Summary: Sequel to Investigating Love. Gabriella now faces a new challenge. Her brother in law is missing but she can't bring herself to go back to work and investigate his disappearance. If she does, will she find him...alive? Troyella! Please R&R Love Stacey xxx
1. Take a chance on Calum

**So, finally, i'm updating! And here is the very first chapter of the sequel to Investigating Love! **

**This story is called Take A Chance, and will most likely be the same length as Investigating Love, if not longer, and because i have now finished college for the year, i'll be updating alot more! YAY! So anyway, on with Chapter 1 And here is is...**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it...damn!! **

_**Last Time:**_

_Just then Haylie came running into the living room, as fast as her heels and dress would allow, looking panicked, "Guys! Have any of you seen Calum?"_

_"I haven't seen him since about six," Zeke told her, "Why?"_

_"I can't find him anywhere. He's not in the house, he's not in the pool house or anywhere in the grounds," Haylie replied, as she began to cry._

_"Are you sure?" Troy asked as he comforted his sister._

_"I can't find him, Troy! He's disappeared!" Haylie sobbed into Troy's chest._

_"I'm calling the police," Sharpay announced as she flipped her cellphone open._

_"Where is he?" Troy asked no-one in particular before allowing Haylie to cry into his chest a little more..._

"What did the police say, Sharpay?" Gabriella asked once Sharpay had hung up her phone.

"They won't come out until he's been missing twenty four hours," She replied sadly.

"What?! They can't do that!" Haylie yelled at Sharpay.

"Oh this is ridiculous! I'm calling my department at work, they'll send someone out," Gabriella told Haylie before flipping her own cell phone out and retreating into the dining room for some quiet.

"Troy, where has he gone?" Haylie cried.

"I don't know honey," He comforted his sister again.

"Don't worry Haylie, the police will find him," Taylor said softly.

"They had better," She replied bitterly before turning sharply when she heard Gabriella's movements getting closer,"What did they say, Gabs?"

"I spoke to my boss. He's sending out DS Allison Green and PC Smith. You saw them earlier at the reception.They're really good, Hayls," Gabriella assured her. Haylie just nodded glumly and they all waited in silence until twenty minutes later, the doorbell broke it.

"Come in Allison, PC Smith," Gabriella ushered them in, "Haylie, you remember DS Green and PC Smith?" Gabriella introduced them to Haylie before ushering them to take a seat.

"Okay, When was the last time Calum was seen?" DS Green asked firstly.

"I saw him at around six fifteen," Troy told her, "Then nothing," He added.

"Right okay, and did anyone see anything funny or any odd characters hanging around at all during the day?" PC Smith asked.

"No, obviously this is our wedding day and we didn't really see anyone suspicious because there were so many people here," Gabriella replied.

"Okay. Haylie, last time you spoke to Calum, was there any bitterness between you two? Could he have just upped and left?" DS Green wanted to know.

"No there wasn't any bitterness. We were very happy together as far as i know," She replied whilst still allowing tears to run freely down her face.

"And Calum wasn't upset over anything?" PC Smith wondered.

"Actually there was something, but it might seem stupid," Zeke spoke up.

"Anything could help, Mr Baylor," DS Green told him.

"You see, there was this thing that he was scared to tell Troy because he thought Troy would kill him," Zeke told them in code, trying his hardest not let the secret slip.

"What thing?" PC Smith asked.

"I can't say. Troy can't know," He answered shyly.

"Look, if this is about the whole Haylie/Calum sex thing, i already know. I heard you guys talking and i'm not mad," Troy answered honestly.

"You're not mad?" Haylie asked shocked.

"No. you're a big girl now, Hayls. And you love him, why would i be mad?" Troy laughed slightly.

"So, Mr Bolton, you say you're not mad? Are you sure that you're not mad that he slept with your sister? Could you be mad enough to kidnap Calum? I mean, it's no secret that you're good at acting," DS Green implyed.

"I'm sorry? You think i kidnapped him?" Troy asked completely offended.

"We have to investigate all areas of suspicion. Siblings, In Laws, Parents or partners are usually the first, surely you should know that," DS Green answered.

"Yeah, i know that," He answered bitterly,"It was you who thought i kidnapped Caitlyn,"

"Troy, you know she was just doing her job," Gabriella hissed at him.

"Yeah, i know. But it doesn't make it any less offending," Troy replied just as bitter as before.

"Do you think you have enough for now, DS Green?" Gabriella asked her.

"I should say so. All we need is a recent photo and we're done for now," Allison replied happily.

"Here, i fetched one before you came," Gabriella handed her a picture of Haylie and Calum.

"Thanks, we'll finish this missing person's report and keep you informed Gov'. Will you be investigating?" Allison asked as they reached the front door.

"I don't think so. I'm not ready to return yet," Gabriella replied sadly before closing the door and returning to the living room. Everyone was still in their wedding clothes. Gabriella looked sadly down at her wedding dress. 'This is my wedding day! Nothing bad is supposed to happen!' She thought angrily to herself as she plopped down on the sofa and listened to the other's conversation.

"What are we going to do?" Haylie asked as she sobbed into Troy's chest a little more. The Police had just left and written a missing person's report, "He can't just disappear," She added.

"Listen to me, Hayls! They will find him! You just have to have faith," Troy soothed.

"How?! How can i have faith?" She cried.

"The same way i did when Caitlyn went missing," Troy told her softly.

"That was different, you had Gabi on the case. She's on maternity leave now," Haylie whined.

"Gabriella, please, you've got to do something," Kara Bolton begged Gabriella.

"I can't. I'm not on the payroll at the moment, and i just can't leave the twins," Gabriella told her reluctantly.

"Gabi! He's family," Jack added.

"I just can't leave them yet," She declined. It might seem horrible but she just wasn't ready to go back to work.

"Gabriella, please. Me of all people should know what it's like leaving children behind to go back to work, but i took the chance and it was worth it. Can you really sit back while poor Calum is missing?" Kara Bolton tried to convince her.

"Haylie, i'm sorry. I can't do it," Gabriella apologised as she hung her head in shame,"But trust me, he's in safe hands with the detectives at the station. They are really good at what they do. They'll find him,"

"I'm sure they are Gabriella, but i can't believe you won't do this for me!" Haylie huffed,"He's like a brother to you and you're just going to turn your back on him? It's not like the twins will be home alone! Troy will be here!" Haylie had raised her voice by this point.

"Hey! Everyone just calm down! Lay off Gabriella, she's just thinking of her children," Troy defended Gabi.

"Troy! She's being spineless! It's not just some random guy off the street! It's Calum! My Calum! How could you do this, Gabi?" Haylie snapped.

"HAYLIE! That's enough! Leave Gabriella alone!" Troy yelled at his sister.

"No, Troy, she's right. I am being spineless," Gabriella looked at Haylie apologetically and forced a smile,"But, i won't change my mind. I'm not ready and i just won't change my mind like i change my socks. I'm sorry, Haylie," And with that Gabriella left the room in tears and ran up to her bedroom.

"Haylie, look what you've done now," Troy hissed at her.

"I'm sorry okay? But why won't she help us?!" Haylie yelled at her brother.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she might not want to go back to work at all?" Troy asked, his voice slightly raised.

"No, i guess i didn't," Haylie retorted softly.

"Exactly, so just lay off and if Gabriella changes her mind then great but if not, so what? There are plenty of other's capable of doing the job," Troy told her angrily before climbing the stairs to check on Gabriella.

"Is he right, Daddy?" Haylie asked Jack Bolton.

"I think he is baby girl," Jack hugged her, "For once," He added under her breath.

"Is Gabi going to hate me?" Haylie sobbed.

"No, of course she's not. She understands how you feel, but you've just got to understand how she feels too. And you've got to understand that the whole world doesn't revolve around you and Calum," Jack told her gently.

"I know that, Daddy. I just want him to be okay," She began to cry again.

"He will be," Jack Bolton hushed her and let her continue to cry as he felt an enormous pang of guilt wash over him.

**Okay, so that was the first chapter of the eagerly anticipated sequel! And oooooo what's Jack Bolton feeling guilty about????? **

**I hope you all liked it, and i'm sorry about the length, but it will get longer! If i'm online again later tonight, i'll update again then...so watch out. Also, check out my new ff, Troy Bolton's 88 Ways to Annoy People. I'll be updating that later aswell.**

**Love ya all From Stacey AKA ZacEfronIsHot xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. I'll do anything for you

**Hellooooo everybody! It's like 2.35am in the morning...lol here in Britain land...lol And yesh Stacey is still awake...updating for all you lovelys on this here fanfiction! **

**So please be kind and leave sleepy old me some lovely reviews after you've read this chapter! As long as you like it! I'll probably update tomorrow afternoon or tomorrow evening b/cuz i've got dance tomorrow morning, so i better get to bed in a bizzle! Anyway R&R and i will be forever greatful!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM!**

**Chapter 2: I'll do anything for you.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Is Gabi going to hate me?" Haylie sobbed._

_"No, of course she's not. She understands how you feel, but you've just got to understand how she feels too. And you've got to understand that the whole world doesn't revolve around you and Calum," Jack told her gently._

_"I know that, Daddy. I just want him to be okay," She began to cry again._

_"He will be," Jack Bolton hushed her and let her continue to cry as he felt an enormous pang of guilt wash over him._

After Troy followed Gabriella up the stairs he stood in the doorway of their bedroom and watched his wife as she fed little Noah and let silent tears fall down her face, "Gabi, she didn't mean to upset you," Troy said quietly from his position in the room.

"I know," Gabriella whispered softly in reply. She rocked Noah a little more and fresh tears fell down her face.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked softly as he moved towards her.

"Not really. I mean, Haylie's right, it's Calum! Why am i being so selfish?" Gabriella wiped the new tears from her face.

"You're not being selfish, Gabriella. You are the least selfish person i know," Troy corrected her before kissing her lightly on the head.

"Then why can't i bring myself to leave my maternity leave early?" Gabriella asked sharply.

"Because you love your Kids, that's why. But seriously, Gabriella, don't let Haylie make you feel guilty. Do what you think is right," Troy kissed her softly on the cheek and left the room to go check on Caitlyn.

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing?" Troy asked Caitlyn when he found her in her room sat quietly.

"Thinking about Uncle Calum," She replied sadly.

"What about him, sweetie?" Troy asked her as he hugged her from behind.

"Is he going to come back? Like i did?" She asked him.

"I sure hope so, pumpkin," Troy replied with a weak smile.

"I remember when Mommy found me, i was so happy. Will Mommy find Calum and make him happy?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't think Mommy is ready to leave little Noah and Alyssa just yet. But don't worry, Mommy's friends at work will find him," Troy comforted her.

"They're not as good as Mommy. She's the best," Caitlyn disagreed.

"Yeah she is, but she's not ready honey," Troy told her regrettably.

"Then what will Calum do?" Caitlyn whined.

"Pray for a miracle," Troy answered simply. He sighed as he watched his nearly five year old daughter worry over something that she was really too young to understand. He knew that maybe she was remembering what it was like for her, and that scared Troy. It scared him that it was happening again. That yet again, someone close to him was going through that same pain and it also scared him that poor Caitlyn was beginning to remember her own ordeal. Troy let a tear slide down his face as he contemplated these things and was unaware to the sad brown eyes watching his interaction with Caitlyn.

**The Next Morning.**

Haylie Bolton awoke the next morning feeling groggy and still tear stained from the night before. She slowly made her way down the stairs ready for her caffeine to prepare herself for the day ahead. She groaned when she saw her Father looking glum at the kitchen counter, "Morning Dad," She greeted him less than enthusiastically.

"Morning," He replied with just as less enthusiasm.

"Coffee?" She offered him when she realised his cup was empty.

"Sure, pumpkin," He held out his cup for her and felt more guilty than the night before when he noticed the circles around her eyes,"Did you get much sleep?"

"Couple of hours i think," She replied sadly.

"I'm sorry honey," He apologised.

"What for?" She asked quickly, perking up slightly when she replied.

"I feel like it's my fault," He told her when she handed him her coffee.

"How could it be your fault?" Haylie asked Jack quizzically.

"I yelled at him. I told him that he didn't deserve you. I didn't mean it, i just thought that he was using you," Jack admitted.

"When did this happen?" Haylie demanded bitterly.

"Right before he went to talk to Zeke. I didn't mean it, i was just upset when i saw you two kissing. I thought he was only in it for the physical part," Jack regrettably told her.

"Dad! Calum has been nothing but respectable towards me and my feelings! How could you just yell at him that way?" Haylie shouted.

"I didn't mean to upset him! I didn't think he was going to do a houdini and disappear," Jack hissed back at her,"I was just trying to scare him, so that he would end things if he didn't really love you,"

"He didn't up and leave Daddy! He's not that spineless. He was taken, i know it!" Haylie spat at him.

"I said i was sorry, Haylie!" Jack yelled at his daughter.

"I know you are, but that doesn't change things. Calum is still missing and i'm still hurting! So, i just don't have time to dwell on your stupid mistakes. When he's found, i want you to apologise to him, i mean it!" Haylie warned before storming out and completely ignoring an entering Troy.

"What's up with Hurricane Haylie?" Troy joked, "Well, you know, besides the obvious,"

"Nothing much," Jack replied glumly before upping and leaving the room himself.

"Charming," Troy muttered to himself sarcastically, as he realised he had just had two people walk out on him.

"Gabriella? Are you in there? I need to talk to you. Well actually i need to apologise to you," Haylie called through the bedroom door.

"Hang on a minute," Gabriella called from what Haylie guessed was their adjoining bathroom.

Less than two minutes later Gabriella opened the door and allowed Haylie in, "Gabs, i'm so sorry i snapped at you last night. It's not your fault and i shouldn't have taken my anger out on you," Haylie apologised as Gabriella dressed in the bathroom,"Gabs, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, sorry honey. I was just doing my hair, and it's okay. I totally understand," Gabriella accepted the apology.

"So we're good?" Haylie asked uncertain of herself.

"Yeah we're good," Gabriella smiled at Haylie when she re-emerged from the bathroom.

Haylie's eyes widened when she saw the suit Gabriella was wearing, "Where are you going, dressed like that?"

"Work," Gabriella answered simply as she checked her appearance in the full length mirror opposite the bed.

"What?" Haylie asked uncertaintly.

"You heard. I said i'm going to work," Gabriella smiled again at Haylie through the mirror.

"Seriously? You're going to work? What changed your mind?" Haylie asked her, nearly giddy with pride.

"A little angel," Gabriella answered simply before waving to Haylie, grabbing her briefcase and heading out the door swiftly, '_Today's going to be a long day,' _

**Again, it's a little short but i just had to end the chapter there! It was too cute! **

**Anyways, please review and i'll love ya all forever! Seriously!**

**Love ya much! Stacey xxxxxxx**


	3. New Beginnings

**Hey Guys! I love all the reviews! They make me smile! LOL!**

**Anywhoooo. down 2 buisness...I would like 2 let **Schneiders gal!XxXx **know that i would love to take her up on her offer! All you have to do is email me (Email address in profile)and tell me ur idea and i would be happy 2 write it for you! Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Okay so now, back to the other buisness...I will probably be updating a hell of alot more in the next three weeks cuz i sprained my ankle during my early morning dance class today! Urgh! Stupid legs... lol**

**So on with the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM...Seriously!**

_**Last Time: **_

_"What?" Haylie asked uncertaintly._

_"You heard. I said i'm going to work," Gabriella smiled again at Haylie through the mirror._

_"Seriously? You're going to work? What changed your mind?" Haylie asked her, nearly giddy with pride._

_"A little angel," Gabriella answered simply before waving to Haylie, grabbing her briefcase and heading out the door swiftly, 'Today's going to be a long day,' _

**Chapter 3: **

Gabriella paused before walking through the doors of the Manhattan Police Department. She took in her feelings as she approached the sliding doors. What was it? Nerves, happiness, or both? '_Definitely both,'_ She thought to herself. She sucked in her breath, held her head high and walked straight into the reception area to be met with, well there was no other to describe it, _emptiness._ There was no-one there. Gabriella shook her head sadly and made her way towards the lift. She prepared herself as the lift climbed and she was genuinely shocked when the lift doors opened. Everyone was in the Criminal Investigation Department. Cries of ''Welcome back'' echoed throughout the large offices. Gabriella was speechless to say the least.

"What's all this?" Gabriella choked out.

"It's your welcome back! We just thought that we would all come up here and surprise you before we had to get to work," Tanya Friedman informed her.

"Wow, i don't know what to say, you guys," Gabriella let a tear fall down her face,"Wait! How did you know?"

"A certain Mr Bolton gave us a heads up!" Allison answered.

"I'll have to thank him," Gabriella paused, looked around the room and then added,"I guess you all know what i'm going to say now, don't you?"

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Everyone chorused.

"Yep, so step to it," Gabriella laughed.

"It's great to have you back, Gov'," Allison said before shoo-ing everyone back to their own departments.

"It's great to be back," Gabriella smiled," Right, on with the work. What have you got for me on the Calum Jones case?"

"Unfortunately, not much Gov'. It seems young Calum has disappeared without a trace," DS Allison Green informed her.

"Right, well that helps. Alright everybody, listen up!" Gabriella waited until the entire Investigation team had gathered round,"I want Allison and Peter to go house checking in the area around my home asking neighbours if they saw anything. I want James and Carol to set up a press conference for tomorrow afternoon. I need Hayley to organise the forensics check around my wedding tent. Then everyone who isn't off site, i want you in the meeting room in forty minutes. Is everybody clear?"

"Yes Gov'," Gabriella heard from voices all around the room.

"Get to it then," Gabriella ordered before allowing herself to escape to her office. As soon as she walked towards it she noticed Jason sat at his assistant's desk right in front, "Morning Jason,"

"Welcome back, Gabs. You really know how to wrangle them, you're replacement couldn't even get shush from them," He laughed.

"Well, he's not me," Gabriella smiled before retreating to her office, "Let me know if i get any calls," Gabriella sighed as she sat down before immediately picking up the phone and dialling a familiar number,"Hello?"

"Hey Gabs, what's up?" Came Troy's voice on the other end of the line.

"I just wanted to check up on my three babies. How are they?" She smiled.

"Fine, Caitlyn misses you, but Caitlyn also misses the doll she broke the head off of last week. I wouldn't think anything of it," Troy laughed at the thought.

"And how are Noah and Alyssa? Are they being good? Do they miss their Mommy?" Gabriella didn't take a breath until she finished.

"Whoa, Gabs. Take a breath! They're both fine, they're being good and of course they miss you. But, you need to stop worrying, they'll be fine," Troy warned her.  
"Maybe you should just let me talk to them, so that they don't forget my voice," Gabriella half begged.

"Gabriella! They won't forget you're voice, just calm down and get back to work, seriously," Troy scolded her.

"Gosh, Troy! No need to snap my head off," Gabriella whined.

"I Love you, Gabs...Get to work!" Troy said before hanging the phone up.

"Charming," Gabriella muttered to herself before familiarizing herself with the Calum Jones case. Twenty minutes and two coffees later, Gabriella is interrupted by Jason.

"Haylie's on line one, Gabs," He told her through the intercom.

"Thanks, J," Gabriella replied before picking up her telephone and pressing the number one on the keypad, "Hey Hayls, what's up?"

"I was just wondering how everything was going?" She asked timidly.

"Unfortunately Hayls, there's not much to report. I've given my orders, now all i need to do is wait and see. I'm sorry," Gabriella apologised.

"Oh, well at least you're trying. Keep me informed, okay?"

"Sure, Hayls. I've got to go. Meeting in five minutes. I'll talk to you when i get home, okay?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah okay. See ya Gabs," Haylie said goodbye and immediately hung up.

Gabriella got up and walked out to Jason who was updating the criminal record system for Gabriella, "Jason, i'm going to be in a meeting for about an hour. Hold all my calls unless it's Troy. Leave messages on my desk?" Gabriella ordered.

"Sure thing Gov'," He smiled at her before she walked away.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella took in her surroundings as she walked down to the C.I.D meeting rooms. It was amazing how much it seems that one place can change in a few months. She sure had missed work, but she missed her children even more. Gabriella contemplated her position at the Police department as she made her way into the meeting aread. She was Glad to find that everybody who was meant to be there, were there already.

"Morning detectives. I trust you all know why you are here?" Gabriella addressed the Investigation team. When she heard the murmors and saw the nods, she continued, "Alrighty then. Calum Jones was taken anytime between 6pm and 12am last night at my home. He lives in mine and Troy's pool house and was also a guest at my wedding. Right now, we need to make a list of witnesses and potential suspects, then carry on with procedure from there. So, anyone you consider a suspect, speak up now," Gabriella ordered them.

"Well, of course we've got to suspect Troy," Jonny pointed out.

"I can't believe i'm going to say this, but by the procedure, Troy would be a suspect, although i know he would never do it," Gabriella agreed.

"Then there's Jack Bolton," Gina added.

"Agreed," Someone else piped up.

"What about Calum's parents? They're not exactly law abider's are they?" an entering DCI Meadows added.

"Ah, Gov' how right you are," Gabriella agreed bitterly.

"But isn't Liam Jones currently serving an eighteen month prison sentence for perverting the course of justice?" Jonny wondered.

"Yes he is. That doesn't mean that he can't get his son kidnapped from where he is, though," Gina told him.

"Very true, Gina. Anyone else?" Gabriella asked them.

"Spouse has to be a suspect. Partners always are, so should we agree on Haylie Bolton too?" Lily asked.

"I think it might be best, Gabriella, if we just interview as many of the guests as we can. Mainly your close friends, Troy and his immediate family. Plus, members of Calum's family. Do you agree?" DCI Meadows asked her.

"You're the big boss, Govenor," Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"Actually, Gabriella. Could i talk to you when you're done here?" DCI Meadows asked her. She nodded and he left the room.

"Right, back to work. We've listed both suspects and witnesses. Now, i need a reconstruction made of Calum's last movements. Gina you can be in charge of that. Also, i want patrol cars on the lookout for him too. So in afternoon briefing, Jonny could you ask them to lookout?"

"Sure thing Gov'," He agreed.

"And i'm all over it, Gov'," Gina added.

"Then you're all free to go. Keep me updated on the case," They all upped and left and Gabriella was left packing up after the briefing. DCI Meadows entered once Gabriella was nearly finished and cleared his throat to make his appearance known, "Gov', you wanted to talk to me?" She asked nervously.

"Actually yes. Recently i have been offered a job, over in California as Superintendant Detective Investigator. The highest kind of detective a person can become. Anyway, i wasn't sure that i was going to accept it while you were away. Simply because the place would fall apart without one of us here, but when you decided to come back, i made the decision to take the job," DCI Jonathon Meadows waited for Gabriella's reaction.

"That's brilliant Gov'. I'm so happy for you," Gabriella gushed,"But, what does this have to do with me?" She added.

"There will be a spot for Detective Chief Investigator here, and after much deliberation and talks with the board of directors, we have decided that you are the best person for the job. I am now officially offering you my job, Gabriella," DCI Meadows again waited for her reaction.

"Wow! Gov', i don't know what to say. I'm so happy that you would pick me of all people," Gabriella, for the second time that day, became overshadowed with pride and let tears fall down her face, "Are you serious?"

"Serious as hell, Gabriella. You are the best person for the job. So what do you say?" He grinned expectantly at her.

"I'd be honoured, Gov'!" She gushed before embracing her soon-to-be ex boss tightly, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Now, i want you to go home, get rested and take some files home with you. If you find anything or get an epiphany, then phone us. But if not, then just stay home and prepare for your first day as Detective Chief Investigator, tomorrow morning,"

"Wait? Tomorrow? You're leaving that fast?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Of course not. I have two weeks left, but as from tomorrow, you will officially be the DCI. I'm just going to be you're shadow for the next two weeks, and introduce you to the aspects of DCI. That okay with you?"

"More than okay with me. Thanks again Gov'. I really appreciate it!" She smiled broadly at him before leaving the room for her office, with a bunch of case file in her arms.

"Gabriella, you've had no phone calls," Jason informed her.

"Thanks, J. I'm going to head off early so if anyone phones, tell them to ring my cell-phone. See you later," Gabriella said as she grabbed her briefcase and left the offices.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella was arriving back at her home. It was only twelve thirty in the afternoon, and Troy was shocked to say the least when he saw Gabriella walk through the door, "Gabs, aren't you supposed to be at work?" He asked her uncertaintly.

"Yeah, but the Gov' gave me the rest of the day to work from home. Don't worry, i've given everyone their orders and everything is in motion. I've just got to go over some files and thats it," Gabriella informed him.

"Oh, okay. There's something different about you, Gabs. I can't work it out, but it's something," Troy said cautiously.

"Oh yeah, i forgot. You are now looking at Detective Chief Investigator Bolton," Gabriella smiled widely as she watched Troy's reaction.

"You got a promotion? Wow, Gabs, i'm so happy for you! And so proud!" Troy smiled broadly as he embraced Gabriella and kissed her cheek happily, "You hear that guys? Mommy got a new job," Troy gushed at the twins who were sleeping soundly in their bassinettes.

"They're so proud," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"I am," Troy smiled before kissing her passionately. They carried on this way for a while, for once just happy with each other's company and of course, Gabriella's success...

**Okay, so that was the first chapter...it took me longer than i thought it would because i got sidetracked watching the ladies choice music video, by Zac Efron from Hairspray, which was just on Magic (Cuz it's musical's night!) And then it was followed by Breaking Free from HSM, and then We're all in this together! Suffice to say, i was not bored, but very very distracted!!!!! I mean, it's Zac Efron, three songs in a row...that's just plain heaven!**

**Okay, so down to the real stuff...How did ya like my Chapter 3? Did you love it? Hate it? Like it a bit? Tell me what you think guys! And make me feel better!!!! Cuz i'm v/ down cuz of my stupid ankle!!!**

**:) Love ya all, Stacey xxxxxxx**


	4. Troy in the frame?

**Hey gays! LOL. No offence to anyone, it just rhymes!! LOL**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, i'm like so shocked! **

**Disclaimer: How many times? I don't own HSM...**

_**CHAPTER 4:**_

_**Last Time:**_

_"Oh yeah, i forgot. You are now looking at Detective Chief Investigator Bolton," Gabriella smiled widely as she watched Troy's reaction._

_"You got a promotion? Wow, Gabs, i'm so happy for you! And so proud!" Troy smiled broadly as he embraced Gabriella and kissed her cheek happily, "You hear that guys? Mommy got a new job," Troy gushed at the twins who were sleeping soundly in their bassinettes._

_"They're so proud," Gabriella said sarcastically._

_"I am," Troy smiled before kissing her passionately. They carried on this way for a while, for once just happy with each other's company and of course, Gabriella's success..._

Gabriella was sat in her home office, downstairs next to the playroom, when there was a knock at the door,"Come in!" She yelled.

"Hey Gabs," Haylie said as she entered.

"Oh hey Haylie. What's up?" Gabriella replied, without looking up from her case files.

"So, i got a weird call earlier," Haylie began.

"Oh yeah? Who was it?" Gabriela asked, but sounded less than interested.

"It was DS Allison Green. She wants to interview Troy, Mom, Dad and I tomorrow morning. Do you know why?" Haylie asked as she took a seat opposite Gabriella's desk.

"Yeah. It's procedure. You're classed as suspects, but don't worry, i don't think it was any of you, it just has to be investigated," Gabriella answered coolly.

"Oh right. I thought that maybe she thought it was one of us," Haylie answered sadly.

"I wouldn't take it personally, Hayls. Allison always thinks it could be everyone who ever comes into contact with a missing person. Just answer her questions and you'll be fine," Gabriella assured her.

"Okay. So, Troy told me the good news. Congratulations," Haylie smiled softly.

"Thanks, Hayls. I'm really happy, but i'm trying not to focus on that at the moment. I just want to solve this case and get Calum back home where he belongs," Gabriella informed Haylie.

"Thanks, Gabs. I really appreciate everything you're doing for Calum," Haylie thanked her.

"It's not a problem. I wish i had just listened to you last night. I shouldn't have been so dismissive," Gabriella apologised.

"It's okay, Gabs. You were just thinking of your kids. How is everything going by the way?" She asked, indicating to the files Gabriella had in front of her.

"Not well. I really don't understand anything. It seems like he disappeared without a trace. It's really bad," Gabriella admitted as her cell phone rang,"Excuse me, Haylie," Gabriella answered her cellphone, "Hello?"

**"Hey, Gov'. It's Hayley (A/N Different person), i'm outside your house with Thompson from forensics. We might have found something by the tent, do you think you can come and check it out?" **

"Yeah sure, I'm at home actually. I'll be outside in a few minutes," Gabriella replied.

**"Oh great, and also, can you please not let anyone who isn't with the department out here? It's a crime scene," Hayley added.**

"Of course. I'll see you in a few," Gabriella answered before hanging up her cellphone.

"What was that?" Haylie Bolton asked.

"It was Hayley from C.I.D. She's in charge of the forensic investigation by the tent outside. Could you let everyone know that the back area is out of bounds until further notice?" Gabriella informed her.

"Sure, see ya," Haylie replied before leaving the room.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMSM**

Gabriella picked up her cell phone, her police i.d and made her way outside, and across the large lawn towards the crime scene tape, "Hayley, what's up?" She asked her as she flashed her I.D at the police officer by the tape. Gabriella walked underneath the tape and made her way towards Hayley.

"We think we might have found something," Hayley said as she made her way over to the pool.

"What sort of something?" Gabriella asked as she peered down at the pool.

"This has just been fished out of the pool. Do you recognise it?" Hayley asked as she handed Gabriella a clear bag with a cellphone inside.

"It's Calum's cellphone," Gabriella answered simply, "Why was it in the pool?"

"We have no idea," Hayley admitted.

"Right, here's what i want you to do. Contact his cellphone provider and get a list of all of his last calls, made by him and to him. Also, if the phone's no longer working, see if you can get is recent text messages as well. Anything else?" Gabriella asked professionally.

"Yeah, we found this aswell," Hayley handed her another clear plastic bag and it was material from what looked like a Knicks jersey, "I don't know what it is, but it might be some material from the perpertrator's clothes,"

"It looks like it's from a Knicks jersey," Gabriella whispered.

"Doesn't Troy play for the Knicks?" Hayley asked uncertaintly.

"Yeah he does," Gabriella said in disbelief, "I want someone to show this to Troy tomorrow during his interview, see if they can get anything out of him. In fact, i want to be in the interviews tomorrow," Gabriella added.

"Gov'. Orders?" She asked Gabriella.

"Keep looking till about half five, then go back to the Police Department, drop off the evidence you've found then get someone to sort out the cellphone check. Sign out then go home. Call my cell if you find anything else in the time between now and half five," Hayley nodded and got back to work as Gabriella walked away and went straight to bed, ignoring Troy's glances as she passed him.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**The Next Day.**

"Gov', it's time for the interviews," DS Allison Green informed Gabriella over the phone.

"Thanks, Allison. I'm on my way," Gabriella put the phone down and walked towards the interview room where she found Allison waiting for her, "Who's first?"

"Mr Troy Bolton," Allison informed her.

"Let's get this over with," Gabriella said with a sigh before pushing the door open. Sat on one side of the table was Troy and their Lawyer. Gabriella and Allison took a seat opposite them, pressed record on the tape recorder and said, "Interview commencing, 9.48am. Those present are Mr Troy Bolton, his lawyer, DS Allison Green and DCI Gabriella Bolton. Right, Mr Bolton, could you confirm for the tape your relationship to Mr Calum Jones?"

"Yes. He lives with myself and my wife, in our pool house and is also my little sister's boyfriend," Troy answered. He smirked slightly when he said 'wife' as it seemed weird saying wife, in front of his well...wife.

"Thank you. About how long has he been living with you?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm, i'd say about six weeks. It was late June when he moved in," Troy answered quietly.

"Right. Mr Bolton, do you have any kind of grudge against Calum Jones?" Allison Green asked.

"No," He replied quickly.

"So, the fact that he's dating your sister doesn't bother you?" Allison asked quickly.

"Not really. She's a big girl and he's a nice guy, why would it bother me?" Troy answered honestly.

"Just wondering. So, Mr Bolton, could you tell me what this is?" Allison produced the clear bag that contained Calum's cellphone, "For the benefit of the tape, i'm showing Troy Bolton Exhibit b,"

"It's Calum's cellphone," Troy answered confidently.

"Right, what was it doing in your pool?" Allison asked him.

"I don't know. But when i saw Calum last, he was sat by the pool," Troy informed them.

"You were the last one to see Calum Jones. Is that correct, Mr Bolton?" Gabriella asked.

"That's correct," Troy admitted.

"And you play for the Knicks? Correct?" Gabriella asked, although she obviously already knew.

"That's correct," Troy agreed.

"So, you would recognise this?" Gabriella asked before producing the material they found by the pool, "For the benefit of the tape, i'm showing Mr.Bolton, Exhibit 3a,"

"I can't really tell, but it looks like it came from a jersey of some kind," Troy answered honestly.

"What colour is it, Troy?" Gabriella asked him impatiently.

"Blue with a bit of orange at the side," He answered asif it weren't even important.

"And, what colours do the New York Knicks play in, Troy?" Gabriella asked him knowingly.

"Blue with orange down the..." Troy trailed off and looked pleadingly at Gabriella.

"The side. Mr Bolton. Well done. Now could you please tell me why it was found at the place where Calum was seen last?" Gabriella asked him, her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know," Troy answered.

"Mr Bolton. You were wearing your lucky shirt under your tuxedo, were you not?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yes," Troy answered with a groan, knowing where this was going.

"And what is you're lucky shirt?" Allison asked.

"It's my," Troy stopped and looked at Gabriella with pleading eyes. She showed no emotion, her face was hard and cruel, "It was the first shirt i ever wore when playing for the Knicks. My blue and orange, home jersey," Troy sighed in defeat. He didn't know why they were houding him for a stupid shirt, "But look, i know that i never took Calum, he's a good friend of mine! You have to believe me!" Troy added for good measure.

"We really don't know what to believe, Mr Bolton. If you didn't do anything, then why has their been material found at the place where Calum was last seen, that just so happens to look exactly like it's come from your shirt?" Gabriella asked him bitterly.

"I don't know," Troy cried out.

"We're going to need to see that shirt, Mr Bolton," Gabriella informed him coldly, "So that forensics can test it,"

"Sure," Troy answered sadly.

"Interview suspended, 11.40 am," Gabriella turned off the machine, and upped and left the room without even a glance at Troy...

**Uh-oh! Troy's in the frame! Who thinks he did it? Can i have some guesses thrown at me? Ppl, you need to keep guessing about who took Calum and what exactly happened! Do it!**

**Please R&R and i'll love ya all! xxxxxx**

**Stacey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Dramaaaaaaaaaa!

**Hey guys. Little note to Schneider's gal! The idea sounds good. In your next review, give me a few more details and let me know how you want me 2 write it. **

**Okay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned HSM, i would be rich beyond my wildest dreams! And i'm not!!!!!!**

_**Last Time:**_

"_It's my," Troy stopped and looked at Gabriella with pleading eyes. She showed no emotion, her face was hard and cruel, "It was the first shirt i ever wore when playing for the Knicks. My blue and orange, home jersey," Troy sighed in defeat. He didn't know why they were houding him for a stupid shirt, "But look, i know that i never took Calum, he's a good friend of mine! You have to believe me!" Troy added for good measure._

_"We really don't know what to believe, Mr Bolton. If you didn't do anything, then why has their been material found at the place where Calum was last seen, that just so happens to look exactly like it's come from your shirt?" Gabriella asked him bitterly._

_"I don't know," Troy cried out._

_"We're going to need to see that shirt, Mr Bolton," Gabriella informed him coldly, "So that forensics can test it," _

_"Sure," Troy answered sadly._

_"Interview suspended, 11.40 am," Gabriella turned off the machine, and upped and left the room without even a glance at Troy..._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSM**

After Gabriella had walked out of the interview room, she had ran straight to her office and stayed there for most of the day, contemplating everything that was pointing to Troy.

_' He couldn't. He wouldn't,' _ She kept telling herself, although a nagging doubt kept creeping into her thoughts. _'He could have, he had motive, means and there is evidence pointing to him,' _ said the nagging thought in her head. Gabriella cried herself to sleep right there and then in the office after the thoughts got too much for her. She was awoken by a knocking at her door, hours later,"Gov', are you in there?" Came Allison Green's voice from the other side.

"Huh?!" Gabriella yelled back.

"It's Allison, can i come in?" She shouted through the door.

"Yeah, sure," Gabriella sighed.

"Hey," Allison said when she walked in, "Were you asleep?"

"You could say that. What's up?" Gabriella grinned fakely at her.

"I was just coming to say i'm heading off," Allison replied.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked groggily.

"Nearly six, why?"

"I slept for nearly four hours! I've got to get home!" Gabriella began rushing around gathering her things.

"Whoa! Gabs, calm down! Don't you even want to know what happened in the other interviews?" Allison asked her.

"Oh, yeah. You find anything good?" Gabriella slowed down for a minute to listen.

"Nothing interesting really. I think we can officially put Haylie, Jack and Kara Bolton out of the loop. Also, the press conference has been pushed back to the day after tomorrow, since no-one could find you. Unfortunately, i think we need to investigate into Troy a little more," Allison informed her.

"Don't remind me!" Gabriella groaned.

"I'm sorry Gabs," Allison said sadly.

"It's not your fault, Allison. Do you have the transcripts of all of the interviews?" Gabriella asked as she packed her briefcase.

"I faxed you copies of all of them, Gov'," Allison said pointing to the sheets in the fax tray, "I've gotta shoot, but call me if anything pops out at you,"

"Okay, Aly. See you tomorrow," Gabriella waved at her before Allison left. Gabriella picked all of the papers up, shoved them inside her briefcase and left the offices briskly.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella arrived back at home at 6.40pm that night, due to traffic. She walked in the door quietly and crept up the stairs to change, to avoid seeing Troy. Gabi changed into her sweats and took her briefcase downstairs with her where she set up shop on the sofa. She curled up and read and re-read the interview that she had, had with Troy earlier that day. No matter how much she looked at it, she couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe that her own husband was under suspicion, and the worst thing was, she didn't even believe him. How could she, when this evidence pointed towards him? But, weren't wives supposed to believe their husbands no matter what? Who knows? Gabriella knew one thing, something was definitely fishy.

Gabriella was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Troy storm in through the front door at 7pm. He let Caitlyn run into the playroom and left the twins in their pushchair before walking right in front of Gabriella. He stood there staring until she finally noticed him, "Troy," She said coolly, just barely acknowledging his presence.

"What the hell was that earlier, Gabriella?" He demanded almost immediately.

"What do you mean?" She asked him non-chalantly.

"You know what i mean! The interview?" He added for good measure.

"Just doing my job, Troy," She replied bitterly.

"The hell with your job, Gabriella! You don't believe me! I could see it in your eyes!" He yelled at her.

Gabriella stood up sharply and looked him dead in the eye before screaming in reply,"Don't tell me what i believe, Troy!"

"Go on then, deny it. Tell me you believe me! Tell me that i'm imagining things. That you are one hundred percent behind me," Gabriella just looked down, "See?! You can't! You think i did do that, don't you?!" He snapped at her.

"I don't know what to think, Troy! Everything points at you, so far," Gabriella admitted harshly.

"Ever heard of something called trust, Gabriella?!" Troy shouted at her bitterly.

"Don't talk to me about trust, Troy! How can i even begin to trust someone after the hell i've been through?!"

"The hell you've been through? What about me?! My daughter was kidnapped! Why would i want to do something like that to someone else?! Go on, tell me! Why?!" Troy cried out.

"I don't know, Troy! Maybe you just hated Calum that much!" Gabriella suggested loudly.

"You know i didn't HATE him!" Troy spat at her.

"How? How can i be so sure?!"

"Because i'm you're husband and you should believe me!" Troy exploded.

"I don't know who to believe any more," Gabriella screamed.

"Well, believe this! Until you come to your senses, don't even talk to me! In fact, don't even breathe near me! Goodnight, Gabriella!" He yelled at her before turning to leave.

"So, what? You're just going to take the cowards way out are you?" Gabriella sniped at him.

"What?! There is no cowards way out! I haven't done anything wrong!" Troy protested.

"Right, Troy! Then why did you look so God damn guilty in that interview room then, huh?" Gabriella demanded.

"I wasn't!" He protested his innocence.

"Don't lie to me, Troy! I know you're guilty face!" Gabriella snapped at him.

"I'm not lying! God, you have one bad husband and it leaves you with no trust doesn't it?" He concluded.

"Screw you, Bolton! How dare you throw Daniel in my face?" Gabriella screamed.

"Easy, the same way i dare to call you a trustless bitch!" Troy said cruelly right to her face. He regretted it, the minute he saw the tears slide down her face.

"How could you say that?" Gabriella choked out.

"How could you think i'm a kidnapper?" He asked her in a dry tone.

"So not the point, Bolton!" Gabriella bawled at him.

"Then what is? Your trust issues?" He asked her angrily.

"Whatever, Troy. Just make sure you get that jersey to the office by tomorrow," Gabriella yelled at him, before scooping up her papers, grabbing her purse and heading for the front door.

"Where are you going?!" Troy yelled after her whilst she was grabbing her coat.

"As far away from you as possible. Call me when you've calmed down," Gabriella said coolly before slamming the door behind her.

Gabriella jumped in her car and kept driving, thinking over the argument she had just had with Troy. She immediately felt guilty, because everything he had said was true. She had no trust issues, and she was a bitch for even thinking that he could be capable of something so monstrous. How much Gabriella wished she could take the whole day back...

**Alrighty guys. It's a little short i know, but oh well! Couldn't think of anything else!**

**Let me know what you think! Love Stacey!!!**


	6. Arguments should be a crime

**Hey guys! I'm back...with a new chapter! (Schneider's gal! Everything sounds great! I'll start soon, if you give me some more back ground stuff!)**

**Please read on guys!**

**Disclaimer: Grrrr...i'm not in the mood to do this again!**

_**Last Time:**_

_"How could you think i'm a kidnapper?" He asked her in a dry tone._

_"So not the point, Bolton!" Gabriella bawled at him._

_"Then what is? Your trust issues?" He asked her angrily._

_"Whatever, Troy. Just make sure you get that jersey to the office by tomorrow," Gabriella yelled at him, before scooping up her papers, grabbing her purse and heading for the front door. _

_"Where are you going?!" Troy yelled after her whilst she was grabbing her coat._

_"As far away from you as possible. Call me when you've calmed down," Gabriella said coolly before slamming the door behind her._

_Gabriella jumped in her car and kept driving, thinking over the argument she had just had with Troy. She immediately felt guilty, because everything he had said was true. She had no trust issues, and she was a bitch for even thinking that he could be capable of something so monstrous. How much Gabriella wished she could take the whole day back..._

Gabriella woke up the next morning on Sharpay's sofa. She had been to ashamed and proud to go back to Troy after she realised that maybe the things he had said were not at all untrue. She knew she had trust issues. And the worst thing was, she knew that she trusted Troy, she just couldn't let down the emotional barrier she had created when she married Daniel.

Sharpay saw Gabriella awake at 7am and immediately ushered into her with a full, hot, steaming cup of coffee, "Thought you might need this," She said as she offered the cup to Gabriella.

"Thanks, i do. I wish it could be something stronger though," Gabriella said bitterly.

"At this time in the morning, Gabriella? I don't think you should go that far," Sharpay laughed.

"Well, i'll certainly need to be intoxicated when i go home to grovel to Troy later on," Gabriella attempted to smile, but the thought made her queasy. Sharpay gave her an uneasy look when she said that,"Oh don't give me that look, Sharpay! I don't need to be told by another person that i was wrong," Gabriella huffed.

"I wasn't going to say that, i swear! I was just going to say, you'll need to be more than just intoxicated, you'll need to be bladdered," Sharpay laughed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Shar!" Gabriella said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. By the way, i layed out one of my suits for you to wear to the office today, if you want to go get washed and showered," Sharpay offered her.

"Thanks Shar, i really appreciate this," Gabriella said genuinely.

"You're most welcome, Gabs. Just promise me something," Sharpay said with a slight smirk.

"Depends what it is," Gabriella answered uneasily.

"Please let me be there when you grovel to Troy! It will be so funny and God knows i can do with a laugh!" Sharpay attempted to encourage Gabriella.

"Absolutely not! I'll be nervous enough without an audience! I'm going to get changed now!" Gabriella laughed off Sharpay's attempt and made her way up the familiar stairs.

**The Same time, with Troy.**

"Dude, i can't believe that," Chad said once Troy had finished explaining what had happened the night before between him and Gabriella.

"What should i do? Grovel?" Troy asked uncertaintly.

"Let her grovel! She's the one with the issues, not you!" Chad said immediately.

"Chad! He can't do that! He'll end up losing her. You both just need to sit down and talk rationally,"Taylor corrected her husband.

"Come on, Tay! He was accused of abduction by his Wife! Of three days! They've only been married five minutes and she already doesn't trust him," Chad argued.

"Chad! She's been through alot, and she just needs to adjust to having someone she really can trust. Troy, she'll come to her senses, but please don't be too hard on her," Taylor attempted to make things better.

"You know, i said alot of hurtful stuff too, Chad," Troy admitted.

"I'm not saying you didn't, dude. But what she did, was way worse than what you did," Chad argued back.

"But, i love her, so much," Troy said in despair.

"Then go with your instincts. Plus, think about the kids," Taylor said pointedly to Troy who just nodded as his two early morning visitors, got up and left without another word.

**At Gabriella's work.**

Gabriella arrived at work at Eight thirty in the morning and was immediately bombarded with people trying to get her attention, "Gov', i've got the call register and text message history from Calum Jones' phone," Allison said immediately.

"We've had a report come through about a shady character seen entering your back garden on the night of your wedding reception,"PC Smith said straight after.

"Gov', can you please tell me whether or not we are supposed to be searching for a body at the moment?" Gina asked her before Gabriella had even made it to the elevator.

"WHOA! Calm down," Gabriella took a deep breath and continued like a pro,"Fax me the call register and message history right away, Allison. PC Smith, send me the details up from the witness report. Gina, could you come back and ask me again after lunch? I haven't quite decided. Also, as soon as Troy comes in with his shirt i want one of you to let me know! Got it?" Gabriella asked once she finished her speech.

"Got it, Gov'!" Three voices chorused before they allowed Gabriella entrance into the lift, where she sighed with overwhelment.

When Gabriella reached her office, she was about to read the fax that Allison had sent her minutes earlier, with the phone history of Calum Jones, when her phone buzzed.

"DCI Gabriella Bolton?" She answered professionally.

"Gov'? It's PC Smith from downstairs in reception. Troy Bolton is down here with DI Manson, and she wants someone else down here," PC Smith informed her.

"Does it have to be me? And does he know that i'm supposed to be coming?" Gabriella asked in almost a whine.

"She asked for someone capable of stringing a sentence together in his presence, Gov'. You're the only one who can do that. And no, he doesn't know," PC Smith informed her.

"Right, thanks then. I'll be down in three minutes," Gabriella replied before putting the phone down. She shook her jacket off and left it on the side of the chair before heading straight down to the elevator. In no time, she was in reception and she headed straight for the front desk, where PC Smith was situated," Where is DI Manson?" She asked him immediately.

"In room three at the side. She's waiting for you to finish the interview with her," PC Smith said before getting back to the phone call he was on.

Gabriella nodded and walked as confidently as she could round the corner and straight into interview room three. Gabriella noticed Troy's eyes widen when she entered the room, however his emotions were indescribable, "DI Manson, a word in the corner?"

"Yes, Gov'," She replied before walking to the corner of the room where Gabriella stood.

"Has he brought the jersey?" Gabriella asked immediately in hushed tones.

"Yes, Gov'. It's gone straight to forensics for testing," DI Manson answered.

"Good, shall we get on with this then?" Gabriella asked before turning to sit down.

DI Manson grabbed her arm straight away, "Wait, Gov'. Are you sure that you're up to this? You know, with him being you're husband?" DI Manson asked with a quizzical look.

"Listen detective, i know how to do my job! Please don't tell ask me if i'm up to something, when you know full well i am completely capable. And so what if he's my husband?" Gabriella snapped in a whisper.

"I was just thinking that maybe it would be uncomfortable for you," She mumbled.

"Well you thought wrong! Let's get to it shall we?" Gabriella sniped before taking her seat opposite Troy. When DI Manson sat down, Gabriella clicked the tape on and began, "Interview continued at 9.00am. Those present are Troy Bolton, his lawyer, DI Manson and DCI Bolton. Good morning Mr Bolton, could you please confirm for the tape that you have indeed handed in your jersey for forensic investigation?" Gabriella said professionally.

"Yes, that's correct," Troy answered timidly.

"Thank you. Now, yesterday you denied that you were responsible for the abduction of one, Calum Jones. You stand by that story?" Gabriella asked, still asking procedure questions.

"Yes," Troy answered confidently.

"Right, Mr Bolton. Could you please explain your movements from 5.45pm till midnight on the night in which Mr Jones went missing?" DI Manson asked.

"Yes. It was my wedding reception so there are plenty of people who can account for this. I went outside to find Zeke Baylor at around 5.45pm. He was with Calum. As soon as they were finished talking, i approached them, but Zeke left almost immediately before i could talk to him. Then i approached Calum. I asked him if he was okay and then told him to get his butt inside because my sister missed him.

After that, i got up and went inside the house to use the bathroom. I also grabbed a few more bottles of wine. By this time it was 6.15, and i didn't see Calum when i re-emerged towards the tent. I naturally assumed that he had gone inside and there were many people so i didn't notice anyone missing. After that, i was just mingling with my guests and then at about 8, i went inside for a nap. I woke up at 9.30 and finished partying until around midnight when everyone left," Troy finished and looked at Gabriella sharply.

Gabriella's cheeks flushed with shame as he finished talking,"Can anyone confirm that you were actually sleeping between 8 and 9.30pm?" DI Manson asked before Gabriella could say anything.

"Ummm, i don't know. I was asleep," Troy answered uncomfortably, once he realised he hadn't got an alibi for an hour and a half.

"I don't know isn't good enough, Mr Bolton," DI Manson snapped.

"That's enough detective," Gabriella warned, which earnt her a confused glare from Troy. Gabriella felt like she could curl up and die in that moment,and was thankful for the interruption, of DS Allison Green entering the room.

"Gov', can i have a word, outside?" She asked.

"For the benefit of the tape, DS Allison Green has just entered the room and DCI Bolton is now leaving the room for five minutes. Interview suspended at 10.12am," Gabriella turned the machine off and followed Allison out of the room.

"What's wrong, Allison?" Gabriella asked once they were out of earshot of everyone in reception.

"Did you manage to read over those text messages and phone calls yet?" Allison asked with emergence in her voice.

"No, why?" Gabriella asked confused.

"I only glanced at them earlier, but i've just been re-reading them and i think there is something you should see," She handed Gabriella a few sheets.

Gabriella read over the lists and looked again to make sure her eyes were seeing properly, "Is this for real?" Gabriella asked, gobsmacked.

"Looks like it," Allison shrugged.

"Calum didn't tell me his Father had been phoning him," Gabriella stated.

"Look at the call lengths, Gov'," Allison pointed out.

"Oh, it looks like he's been hanging up on his father, or not answering at all," Gabriella revealed.

"Yeah. He also had a text message from a cellphone registered to a Mrs. Karen Jones. It says, 'Calum, why won't you talk to your father? After what you have done, i don't know why he's even bothering talking to you. Do something right and listen to him!' That was sent two days before Calum went missing. Phone records says he never replied, phone or message."

"Karen is his Mother. I wonder what this all means?" Gabriella wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but maybe it would be best if we interview the Jones' next. Are you almost done with Troy?" Allison wondered.

"For now, i think so. But i really feel like we should interview them tomorrow. Pull them in before we do the press conference. Also, i'll be on my cell for the rest of the day. I need to sort some things out," Gabriella ordered.

"Right, Gov'," Allison obeyed before walking away.

Gabriella walked back into the room and turned the recorder on again,"Interview has been suspended until the near future, at 10.20am," Gabriella turned and told Troy to stay put, but allowed DI Manson to leave along with Troy's lawyer. Gabriella took this opportunity to run upstairs and fetch her things before walking into Troy, "Troy, can we talk at home?" She asked him timidly.

"Wait a second, Gabriella. I need to ask you a few things now," Troy told her with little emotion. Gabriella nodded and he continued,"Where did you go last night? I was so worried about you,"

"I stayed at Sharpays," Gabriella answered meekly.

"Right. And i want to know, do you seriously believe that i could kidnap Calum?" Troy asked with desperation in his voice.

"Honestly? I did, but then i realised that i was being stupid. You were right, i have some serious trust issues, Troy. They're not going to go overnight, but i can try because i love you. Right now, i'm determined to find whoever did this and prove you innocent, because now i know, that you are just not capable. I'm really sorry, Troy," Gabriella began to cry.

"Hey, shhh. Don't cry Gabs. We all have stupid moments. Chad more than anyone else, but no, seriously. I said some things i didn't mean and i can understand now, why you didn't know what to believe. I just wish you could learn to trust me. I'm not Daniel, i would never lie to you," Troy said honestly before wrapping her up in a hug,"I love you Gabi, and i don't want to lose you, so i'm sorry for the things i said too. Please forgive me?" He added.

"Always, if you forgive me," Gabriella said through his hug.

"Already forgiven and now forgotten," Troy said happily.

"I'll do whatever i can to prove you weren't involved, Troy. I promise," Gabriella smiled up at him.

"And i'll do whatever i can to help you do that, and also find Calum," Troy smiled down lovingly at her before kissing her tenderly. Gabriella responded to the kiss before he pulled away gently, "I love you, Gabriella Bolton,"

"And i love you, Troy Bolton,"

**Awww, sweet! All is fair in love and war...or something random like that!**

**Please review and i'll love ya all!**

**Stacey xxxxxxxx**


	7. Getting Somewhere!

**Hey! Here i am with another Chappie! Hope you all like it! (To Schneider's Gal xxxx, Umm everything sounds great, but i need a favour! Can you please tell me in your next review how you want everything 2 start and i'll do the first chapter...also i would be grateful if you could do a full explanation of the story because i accidently deleted the first email with your info on...in the review! Thanks ...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM...and i won't tell you again!!!**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Hey, shhh. Don't cry Gabs. We all have stupid moments. Chad more than anyone else, but no, seriously. I said some things i didn't mean and i can understand now, why you didn't know what to believe. I just wish you could learn to trust me. I'm not Daniel, i would never lie to you," Troy said honestly before wrapping her up in a hug,"I love you Gabi, and i don't want to lose you, so i'm sorry for the things i said too. Please forgive me?" He added._

_"Always, if you forgive me," Gabriella said through his hug._

_"Already forgiven and now forgotten," Troy said happily._

_"I'll do whatever i can to prove you weren't involved, Troy. I promise," Gabriella smiled up at him._

_"And i'll do whatever i can to help you do that, and also find Calum," Troy smiled down lovingly at her before kissing her tenderly. Gabriella responded to the kiss before he pulled away gently, "I love you, Gabriella Bolton,"_

_"And i love you, Troy Bolton," _

"Troy, do you think that we are good together?" Gabriella asked Troy that same night, as they settled down to watch their favourite movie together on the sofa.

"Yeah, you know, when we aren't screaming at each other and being mean. I think we are great together!" Troy told her happily.

"Yeah, i think so too," Gabriella snuggled into his chest as the movie started.

Forty five minutes into the movie, Troy was really getting into it and shouting things at the screen, "Turn around! He's right behind you!" Troy yelled. Gabriella stifled back a laugh as she watched her husband interact with the tv, "Why didn't you get security cameras? Then you'd know what happened, you morons!" Troy shouted at the screen.

"Troy, they can't hear you," Gabriella laughed.

"I know that, but it just frustrates me! I mean, if they had security cameras like i've got, they'd know exactly who stole the necklace," Troy huffed.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Gabriella asked confused.

"I said, they should have security cameras like me," Troy repeated.

"You've got SECURITY CAMERAS?!" Gabriella exploded.

"Whoa, calm down. What's with the attitude?" Troy asked without taking his eyes off the screen.

"When did you get them?" Gabriella wondered.

"Right after Caitlyn was found. Didn't i tell you?" Troy wondered.

"No! Don't you know what this means?" Gabriella asked him excitedly.

"Yeah, of course i know what this means," Troy said just as happily before frowning and turning to Gabriella and saying, "Actually, no i don't. Care to explain?"

"Urgh! You're as dumb as Chad sometimes, you know that?" Gabriella huffed, which earnt her a glare from Troy, "Anyway, i'm getting away from the point! If there are security cameras, that means there are tapes. The tapes might show us who took Calum!"

"Ohhhh! I get it now! And it could exhonerate me!" Troy clapped his hands together like a school girl.

"Seriously, Troy. Are you sure you don't want to be a girl?" Gabriella asked evilly, referring to his clapping.

"Very funny, Gabs. So what do we do?" Troy asked.

"Right, i need the tapes from the other day. All of the tapes and i can take them into work with me and start examining them, sound good?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, sure. Come with me," Troy turned the movie off and pulled Gabriella towards the kitchen.

"Why are we going into the kitchen?" Gabriella asked skeptically.

"You'll see," Troy sang at her. He opened the back door and turned towards the door on the side of the house. Gabriella had seen it before but never took any notice to it. Troy pulled some keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door and led Gabriella down the stairs to what looked like a cellar or basement.

"We have a basement? I've lived her for ages and i didn't know we had a basement?" Gabriella asked shocked as they descended at the bottom of the stairs, "What is this room?"

"Well, at first it was a basement. Now, it's the security center. The cameras are all hooked up to these tv's which record them onto these dvd's. That cupboard over there is filled with dvd's of footage," Troy explained.

"Oh right. Well, where exactly are the cameras?" Gabriella asked a little shocked.

"Don't worry Gabs, they aren't anywhere like the bathrooms or anything. They are all on the outside of the house. I've got one at the main gates, one on the front door, one each at the sides of the front of the house. Two on the roof, front and back, three around the pool house, and four in each of the corners at the back of the house. The camera's don't miss a trick," Troy informed her.

"I can't believe you didn't think to tell me about these, or at least let the police know!" Gabriella scolded.

"Sorry, Gabs, but i completely forgot. I don't even have to be down here to change the DVD's so i just forget they are here sometimes," He apologised.

"How do you change the dvd's?" Gabriella wondered.

"I have Jeffery take care of it," Troy admitted. **(A/N: Jeffery is the Chef, remember? He doesn't work full time as a chef though!)**

"Lazy! Okay, so show me the dvd's from the wedding," Gabriella ordered.

"Alright! Okay, here is... yesterdays...nope...the day before...nope...the day before that...nope, aha! Here we are," He grabbed a small box and looked through them to see if they were all there," Everyone of them is there," Troy told her before handing her the box.

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella smiled sweetly at him.

"See, if i was guilty would i allow you to have them?" He asked her sarcastically as they began climbing the stairs again.

"Very funny, Troy. And no you probably wouldn't," Gabriella smiled at him again as she left him to lock up.

**The next Morning: Police Station.**

"Morning, Gov'," Allison greeted as Gabriella walked in with the box under one arm and her briefcase in the other hand.

"Morning Allison," Gabriella replied before walking into her office. As soon as she was behind her desk, she picked up her phone and dialled Thompson's number in forensics, " Thompson? It's DCI Bolton here. I was just wondering if maybe you had finished checking Troy's shirt yet?"

**"Yeah, actually. I don't think you are going to like the results though," Thompson replied.**

"Urgh! Just tell me then," Gabriella said reluctantly.

**"It matched his shirt. We even found that the rip was the same. Sorry about that Gov'," Thompson apologised.**

"It's okay. Can we tell how the material came off the shirt? Was it force?" Gabriella wondered.

**"It seems like it was forced off, as the rip is clean. It could mean it was pulled off, it could also mean that he caught it on a door," Thompson answered honestly.**

"Right, so we shouldn't jump to conclusions as to why it was by the pool then right?" Gabriella wondered.

**"I should say so. Until there's more evidence, i don't think we can pin this on Troy. I imagine that was the answer you were looking for?" He added.**

"You know me too well, Thompson. But, yeah it was, Troy didn't do this," Gabriella said.

**"I met Troy, at the reception, he doesn't seem the type. He looked like he was getting on with Calum. And i trust in your instincts, Gov'," Thompson admitted.**

"Thanks, Thompson. See ya," Gabriella said her goodbyes.

**"Not a problem, Gov'. Bye now," Thompson hung up the phone.**

Gabriella huffed before getting up and calling Allison into her office. Allison obeyed and sat down opposite Gabriella, "What's up Gov'?" She asked.

"Look, i'm going to be straight with you. I believe that Troy wasn't behind Calum's disappearance, and i know you believe he was. Now, i've only just found out that Troy and I have CCTV, so i'm going to be checking the DVD's to see if i can prove Troy is innocent. I need your help, do you think you can do that?" Gabriella sighed after her speech.

"Gov' It's not that i believe Troy is guilty, it's just it's not looking good for him, you know? But, i will help you look over the DVD's, to help prove his innocence. By the way, i've had the interviews, with the Jones' pushed back to 1pm this afternoon, and the press conference is now at 5pm so now we have time to interview them both. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, shall we get on with this?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah sure," Allison agreed before picking up the first DVD and popping it in. The recording showed the outside of Troy and Gabriella's Pool house and the time said, 5.55pm. As Gabriella watched she saw Troy hiding behind one of their trees, watching Zeke and Calum.

"What is Troy doing?" Gabriella whispered to Allison.

"Who knows. Wait, see that?" Allison paused the tape.

"See what?" Gabriella asked as Allison rewound the tape before pausing it at the right spot.

"Look, Troy's Knicks shirt is hanging out of the back of his shirt, now watch," Allison pressed play and Gabriella gasped.

"He caught it on the tree! Oh my God! I never thought i'd be so excited to see a tree rip someone's favourite shirt!" Gabriella exclaimed, "Good work, detective," Gabriella added in congratulations.

"Thanks. Okay, so there goes Troy over to Zeke and Calum. Zeke walks away and Troy sits next to Calum. They're talking and Troy pats Calum on the back before getting up and walking away. Right, here we go, this is what we don't know," Allison commentated the footage.

"Okay, he is answering his cell phone. It looks like he's shouting and aha! There he is throwing his cell phone in the pool. Pause that there," Gabriella ordered before searching her briefcase.

"What are you looking for?" Allison asked Gabriella.

"The cellphone call history. We have the time on the screen from the CCTV, all we need to do is find who called him at that time. Get it?" Gabriella explained.

"Oooo, Good thinking. You found it?"

"Yeah, here it is. Okay, he had a call at 6.07 from the Manhattan Jail. His father is in that Jail, that's who he was talking to," Gabriella told Allison, who nodded in understanding before pressing play, "Okay, so now he's getting up and heading towards the pool house. And that's it, the tape finished," Gabriella exclaimed as the DVD ejected itself.

"You want to check the other tapes from around the pool house?" Allison asked as she searched the box.

"Yeah, pop this one in. It's from the roof. It shows the whole of the back garden," Gabriella informed her as she handed the DVD to Allison.

Gabriella and Allison watched for the next thirty minutes as nothing happened. Calum had entered the pool house and no-one else had been spotted until now, "There's someone there," Gabriella pointed out.

Allison paused it and looked closely at the screen and she saw the same shady figure as Gabriella did. They were entering the pool house throught the open window at the side, away from the view of the people in the tent. As much as Allison looked, she couldn't figure out the person,"I can't see who it is. They have their hood up," Allison exclaimed.

"Looks like a man, from the way they are walking," Gabriella noted.

"Yeah, i guess you're right," Allison agreed.

Gabriella gasped and pointed at the screen, "That person is dragging Calum out of the window," She pointed out.

"It looks like he's unconsious!" Allison noticed.

"Who is that?" Gabriella asked herself before rewinding it over and over again just to see if she missed anything. She didn't...

**So what did everyone think?! **

**Please review and let me know! Keep those guesses coming in as well! It makes me smile when ppl guess right! I can confirm that three people have guessed exactly right, but i'm not saying who. One person knows exactly who took Calum, because i told her! And nope...i'm not telling anyone else...And i'm not telling you who it is, so that you can cheat and find out! lol.**

**Also, there have been 6 people guess fairly right, but with a few details wrong! And the rest of you, are nowhere near right! Sorry...so keep guessing and i'll put people out of their misery quicker!**

**Love Stace xxxxxxx**


	8. A very stressful day

**HEY! So, one more person has guessed right! I really need to throw ya'll off the scent a little bit or you won't be surprised when you find out! **

**Schneider's Gal XxXx I'll write the first chapter soon! Then you can let me know, what you think, before telling me what you want doing next! Is that okay? I'll let you know before i post it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm seriously too tired to do this...urgh! it's 5.18am...why am i not in bed?!**

**Chapter Eight!**

_**Last Time:**_

_Gabriella and Allison watched for the next thirty minutes as nothing happened. Calum had entered the pool house and no-one else had been spotted until now, "There's someone there," Gabriella pointed out. _

_Allison paused it and looked closely at the screen and she saw the same shady figure as Gabriella did. They were entering the pool house throught the open window at the side, away from the view of the people in the tent. As much as Allison looked, she couldn't figure out the person,"I can't see who it is. They have their hood up," Allison exclaimed._

_"Looks like a man, from the way they are walking," Gabriella noted._

_"Yeah, i guess you're right," Allison agreed._

_Gabriella gasped and pointed at the screen, "That person is dragging Calum out of the window," She pointed out._

_"It looks like he's unconsious!" Allison noticed._

_"Who is that?" Gabriella asked herself before rewinding it over and over again just to see if she missed anything. She didn't..._

"Let's get this over with," Gabriella said to Allison who had travelled with her to the other side of Manhattan that afternoon to interview, Liam Jones. Gabriella, to say the least, was not looking forward to interviewing her rude, obnoxious and vile ex-Father in law. They walked into the Jail's interview rooms and Gabriella's stomach churned when she saw him. Liam Jones. Gabriella wanted to turn right round and leave, but she knew she couldn't. Gabriella sat down next to Allison and clicked record on the tape recorder, "Interview commencing, 1.00pm. Those present are Liam Jones and Lawyer. DS Allison Green and DCI Gabriella Bolton. Mr, Jones. Could you please confirm for the tape that you are in fact, Liam Jones?" Gabriella asked him professionally.

"What's the matter Gabriella? Don't recognise me?" He sneered at her, evilly.

"Answer the question, Jones," Allison hissed at him.

"Yeah, i'm Liam Jones," He replied with an evil smile.

"Mr Jones, how are you related to one Calum Jones?" Gabriella asked Liam.

"I'm his Dad, but surely you know that Gabriella," He smiled crookedly.

"Please answer the questions, and the questions only," Allison ordered him.

"Ahh, Gabriella, you always did have to have people talk for you. Even with you being a hot shot detective," He laughed in her face.

"Can it, Jones! Or i'll have you put in solitary confinement, understand me?" Gabriella snapped at him.

"Whoa, chill out Gabriella! I thought we were family! Oh yeah, that's right, we aren't anymore, not since you tried to divorce my son before he died," Liam grinned harshly. He never took his filfthy eyes of Gabriella and this made her uneasy.

"Do i have to ask you again? Answer the questions, no comments! Understand?" Gabriella said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, Mom!" He said sarcastically.

"Right, we understand that you made a telephone call to Calum Jones at 6.07pm five nights ago. What did you say to him?" Gabriella asked Liam.

"None of your buisness," He snapped at Gabriella.

"Really? So, you would say it's none of my buisness, if i told you i was investigating your son's disappearance?" Gabriella asked him, her voice slightly raised.

"What?" He asked her, genuinely shocked.

"You mean, you didn't know?" Allison wondered.

"No, i thought you were coming to interview me about bail or something. When did he disappear?" Liam asked sincerely.

"Come on Liam. You really expect us to believe that you didn't know? You hated him," Gabriella sneered.

"Did i really?" He asked Gabriella sarcastically.

"Yes, you did! You and your wife kicked him out because he told the truth! Why would we believe that you had nothing to do with his disappearance?" She practically yelled.

"Because i didn't! What happened to him?" Liam screamed.

"He was kidnapped not half an hour after your call five days ago," Allison informed Liam.

"And you don't think that's suspicous?" Gabriella asked him.

"I had nothing to do with it! I'm locked up, for God's sake!" Liam banged his hand, hard down on the table.

"We both know, that someone like you could have him kidnapped from inside here, with one phone call, Liam! Did you order someone to kidnap him?" Gabriella wondered.

"No!" He denied.

"Do you know who did kidnap him?"

"Not a clue!" He protested.

"Are you even bothered that he's missing?"

"Truthfully? No! He betrayed me, he betrayed his brother. He betrayed the entire family! Why should i care?" Liam spat.

"Because he's your son!" Gabriella yelled at him in frustration.

"What's that got to do with it? He betrayed us, by telling the police and getting me locked up! And if that wasn't bad enough, he hooked up with that Bolton girl! How dumb can he get?" Liam sneered.

"You're heartless," Allison snapped.

"Wait! How did you know that Calum was with Haylie?" Gabriella wondered.

"Because, his mother saw them kissing at a starbucks a few months back and she told me," Liam answered rudely.

"Cut the attitude, Jones! How did she even know who Haylie was?" Gabriella asked impatiently.

"Who doesn't know, little miss Bolton!?Everyone knows everything about the Bolton family, thanks to perfect Troy and his basketball career," Liam answered, with spite and anger recognisable in his voice, "Like we all know, that you had twins by the bastard! And your married! Honestly, how Calum could ever betray us and live with you is unknowable!"

"Maybe he wanted to be with people who ACTUALLY love and care for him, instead of a pair of washed up old hasbeens who think the world owes them a debt when it doesn't! And two horrible people who think the sun shines out of the ass of a now deceased elder son, when the real good child is actually missing and possibly injured!" Gabriella let out her built up steam and anger towards the Jones family. She was practically unrecognisable when she morphed into bad-Gabriella. She didn't like it, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I'd like to go back to my cell now," Liam said with a smirk as Gabriella had no choice but to finish the interview.

"Interview suspended at 1.55pm," Gabriella shut off the tape and called in the guard to take him back to his cell before leaving the jail with Allison following. Once they got in Gabriella's car, Gabriella screamed in frustration.

"What was that, Gov'?" Allison asked almost immediately.

"What was what?" Gabriella asked dumbly.

"How come you just flipped out in there? That's not going to help!" Allison scolded her.

"Don't you think i know that, Allie?! I just can't help but lose my temper around Liam Jones. I've always hated him," Gabriella admitted.

"Maybe you'll do better later," Allison suggested before allowing Gabriella to drive off, back towards the Police Station.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Well that was a complete waste of time," Gabriella said as she and Allison left the interview rooms at Manhattan Police Department at 3pm that day.

"Tell me about it. Why is she all prim and proper?" Allison asked referring to Mrs. Karen Jones, Calum's Mother.

"She's always been the same. As posh as Jimmy Choo shoes, and no emotion's whatsoever. It was damn near impossible to figure out whether she was lying or not," Gabriella whined as they made their way up to the C.I.D department.

"Yeah, i know. Is it me, or does this seem like we are getting nowhere fast?" Allison asked with a groan.

"We are getting nowhere fast! Hopefully, the press conference later will help somewhere. Hey, and look on the brightside, at least we have managed to clear one suspect!" Gabriella encouraged.

"That's a bright side for you, not me!" Allison corrected her.

"Allie, can you at least try to like Troy?" Gabriella whined.

"How can i like someone i don't know? Besides, all i know about him, is that he's some rich basketball player, and you know my opinions on sports stars," Allison told her sternly.

"Troy is different. He's not an arrogant S.O.B, like you think about all other athletes," Gabriella laughed slightly, "Neither is Chad,"

"Give it up, Gov'!" Allie said before heading for her own office.

"I'll never surrender!" Gabriella yelled back before heading to her office, but not without having a ten minute chat with Jason.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Haylie! Get out of my face!" Troy yelled at his sister.

"Can't you just ask Gabriella how everythings going?" She whined at Troy.

"Hayls, i'm trying to feed the children here. Can't you shut up for five minutes?" He snapped again, when she wouldn't take the hint to shut up.

"I want to know how far along they are!" Haylie yelled like a brat.

"So did i, but i asked Gabriella myself instead of asking other people to do my dirty work for me! Gabriella should be back soon, so you can ask her then! Until then, clear off!" Troy sniped, before Haylie stomped off upstairs to her room. Alyssa giggled slightly,"Don't ask me! She's your auntie," Troy told his two month old daughter.

"I'm home!" Came Gabriella's voice from the hallway.

"We're in here, Mommy!" Troy called on behalf of their three children. Caitlyn was sat at the table eating a sandwich. Troy had Haylie in his arms, whilst feeding her a bottle and Noah was asleep in his bassinette.

"Hi guys, how are my favourite babies?" Gabriella coo-ed as she kissed Caitlyn on the head and looked down lovingly at Noah who was still asleep.

"They're doing fine," Troy replied for them.

"But Daddy's not! He keeps yelling at Auntie Haylie, because she's annoying," Caitlyn informed Gabriella.

"Really? Why's Auntie Haylie being annoying, Caitlyn?" Gabriella wondered.

"Dunno, Mommy. She always is. Can i go play?" She asked sweetly once she had finished her sandwich.

"Go ahead honey," Gabriella told her before turning her attentions back to Troy, "So, what's Haylie done now?"

"She keeps annoying me with questions about the case," Troy told her with an angry face, "Questions, i don't have answers to!" He added for good measure.

"But i do," Gabriella said sadly.

"Yeah. So, what's the matter with your face?" He asked when he realised she was sulking.

"I had the worst day. I had a huge blow up with Liam Jones at the prison when i attempted to interview him, and i got absolutely nothing out of Little Prissy Miss Jones either!" Gabriella huffed to show her angst, "Then, i was this close to hitting a reporter," She added, and also showing her point by putting her thumb and forefinger inches apart right in front of Troy.

"Why?" He asked, trying to supress a laugh.

"First off, it's not funny! Secondly, he said i was too stupid of a copper to not realise that someone had gone missing right under my own nose, so i was ready to lunge for him," Gabriella explained.

"Well, surely something must have gone good, today," Troy told her, making her try to see the bright side in everything.

"Yeah, actually. I officially exhonerated you, even though the t-shirt matched," Gabriella said smiling.

"Cool, it's about time!" Troy said, "Wait! It matched?"

"Yes, it matched. But don't worry, we saw on the CCTV that it ripped on a tree you were hiding behind whilst you spyed on Zeke and Calum. By the way, why were you hiding behind a tree, spying on Zeke and Calum?" Gabriella wondered.

"IT'S RIPPED?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Troy exploded before handing Gabriella a now sleeping Alyssa.

Gabriella got up and placed Alyssa in her bassinette and laughed at Troy, "It's just a shirt, Troy"

"It's not JUST a shirt! It's my LUCKY shirt! How could you be so insensitive?" He asked like a child.

"Jeez, Troy! Maybe you'll wear big boy pants soon!" Gabriella laughed sarcastically.

"Cut the sarcasm, Gabs. That's not funny. It was my favourite shirt!" Troy said again.

"I heard you the first time, Troy!" Gabriella yelled at him.

"Well hear me again! THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE SHIRT!" He shouted, enunciating perfectly.

"Urgh! MEN!" Gabriella huffed before walking away...

**Please tell me what you think! It's been five days here since Calum went missing! The next chapter will be three weeks later. So Calum will have been missing for near enough a month! It's not looking good is it?**

**Please review and give me your thoughts! I'll try to update later on tonight! If not, it's because i'm still asleep!**

**Love Stace xxxxxx**


	9. Nearly One Month missing and News

**(Schneider's Gal! I think i'll be ready to write the first chapter soon! I just want to be clear on a few things. Gabi's mom sends Gabi 2 live with her Dad over summer. He abuses her...in what way??? Then she starts to get depressed and cuts! Troy tries to get it out of her, she lies, he breaks up w/ her and Taylor figures everything out? Is that all right so far? Thanks and let me know!)**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all your lovely reviews and guesses! Here is Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. I own a silver mini cooper and a speeding ticket! That's all!!!!**

_**Last Time:**_

_Gabriella got up and placed Alyssa in her bassinette and laughed at Troy, "It's just a shirt, Troy"_

_"It's not JUST a shirt! It's my LUCKY shirt! How could you be so insensitive?" He asked like a child._

_"Jeez, Troy! Maybe you'll wear big boy pants soon!" Gabriella laughed sarcastically._

_"Cut the sarcasm, Gabs. That's not funny. It was my favourite shirt!" Troy said again._

_"I heard you the first time, Troy!" Gabriella yelled at him._

_"Well hear me again! THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE SHIRT!" He shouted, enunciating perfectly._

_"Urgh! MEN!" Gabriella huffed before walking away..._

**Three Weeks Later:**

"Gov', i think maybe it's time that we give up," Allison suggested during briefing, three weeks after the press conference. They had no leads, no proof and no way to find him, as the press conference had proved unsuccessful, a few calls had been made, but nothing substantial.

"What?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"We're getting nowhere. There are other cases that we are working on that have more evidence, and more chances of being solved. We should close the case," Allison explained.

"I agree, Gov'," PC Smith added into the conversation.

"I can't believe i'm hearing this! It's been less than a month and you're giving up?" Gabriella demanded to know.

"We can't see what carrying on with a lost cause is going to do," Allison told Gabriella.

"I don't think you understand how much this is wasting police time, Gov'," Hayley added. **(A/N: Again...not Haylie Bolton!)**

"I don't think you lot understand why i refuse to give up on this! He's family and we continue to look, end of discussion," Gabriella ordered.

"Don't you think that him being family is clouding your judgement, Gov'?" Allison asked, quite rudely, with exasperation in her voice.

"No i don't, Detective! And i expect you to hold your tongue or i'll demote you! Understand? And, again, i tell you, we will not be giving up on this case any time soon. Now, onto real buisness. Kezia, i want you and PC Smith on the phones, we'll be re-showing the press conference on all news stations during the lunchtime news. Allison, i want you in charge of the foot search. I want the woods checked thoroughly again. Hayley, i need you and Gina to take a trip down to Manhattan Jail to see if you can get anymore out of Liam Jones. DI Manson and myself will be rechecking the security camera DVD's around my home," Gabriella paused when her cellphone rang. She held her finger up to her team, to signal she wanted them to stay put, "DCI Bolton," She answered professionally.

"Gabriella, it's Troy," His voice sounded panicked and stressed.

"What's wrong, Troy? Are you okay?" Gabriella asked him.

"I think maybe you should see this letter. Haylie just recieved it through the post. It's about Calum," Troy said quickly," It's horrible stuff, Gabs,"

"I'll have someone come collect it. Don't let it out of your sight. I love you," Gabriella told him sternly.

"I love you too," He said before hanging up.

"Gov', what was that?" Allison asked, looking panic stricken.

"That was Troy. He's just informed me that Haylie Bolton has recieved a note through the post this morning, about Calum Jones. Allison i'll need you to fetch the note before you re-start the search around our home. Finally, i would like Nikki to take the remaining officers and split them into groups for cases 671, 991, 782 and 341. Everyone clear?" Gabriella ordered.

"Yes, Gov'," They all chorused before upping and leaving the room.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella sighed as she watched the security footage again, this time with DI Manson early in the afternoon. Gabriella was sure she had missed something but wasn't sure what. It was something that could really help their case, but she kept missing it somehow. It was all so frustrating for Gabriella, not knowing where Calum was, or even being close to knowing. As the time ticked on, Gabriella's patience wore thin, she was glad for the distraction when Allison walked through the door holding a copy of the note in her hand.

"Where's the original?" Gabriella asked as she examined the copy of the envelope.

"We put it in the evidence lockers. So, it can't be taken, but we made copies of both the envelope and letter. The letter's inside, Gov'," Allison explained before walking out the door.

"So, what does it say?" DI Manson asked before pausing the screen.

"Look for yourself," Gabriella handed her the note. It read:

**Haylie Bolton.**

**You don't deserve Calum Jones, he's a good person! You're a bad person!**

**I took him away from you so you couldn't influence him any longer. **

**You won't get him back.**

"No postal stamp, that means it was delivered directly. I'll have Troy bring today's security DVD's in," Gabriella noticed.

"Also, it's typed so we can't see if the handwriting is male or female," DI Manson noted.

"Yeah, let's hope we can get some fingerprints," Gabriella agreed,"Is it me, or does it sound like a woman wrote this?" Gabriella wondered.

"Yeah, it does sound like it's coming from a female," DI Manson nodded in agreement, "It sounds like it could be someone who is in love with Calum or something,"

"We're treating this as serious, then?" Gabriella asked DI Manson.

"I say we should. It would be a pretty stupid joke," DI Manson answered, "Gov', is it okay if i leave now?"

"Oh yeah, sure. You've got your Kids play. Sure, go ahead," Gabriella waved her out of her office, before switching the tv off altogether. Gabriella began looking over the letter again before being interrupted by Haylie Bolton who stood in her doorway, "Haylie, what are you doing here?" Gabriella scrunched her face up in confusion.

"I need to talk to you, and also, Troy thought you might need these," Haylie handed her a few DVD's.

"You're brother can be so psychic sometimes! I was just about to call him for these security DVD's. So, what's up with you?" Gabriella asked her.

"I think that maybe, i might be in trouble," Haylie admitted quietly.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Gabriella asked, genuinely concerned.

"You remember your hen night?" Haylie asked softly.

"Yeah, barely. What about it?" Gabriella wondered, before reaching over the desk and giving Haylie's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Calum and I, we took our relationship to the next level, but we were drunk," Haylie started but turned away ashamed.

"Haylie, are you pregnant?" Gabriella said to her as gently as she could.

"Yeah. I just took a couple of tests this morning," She admitted before breaking down in tears.

Gabriella got up and walked round to Haylie. She kneeled in front of her and held her hand,"Hey, shhh. It's going to be okay! Troy and I, we'll help you with anything you decide, Hayls," Gabriella tried to subside Haylie's tears.

"I can't do this without him, Gabs," Haylie admitted.

"I'll find him. I promise, i'll find him," Gabriella smiled encouragingly at Haylie.

"Oh God! What'll i tell Troy? He'll go crazy!" Haylie began to panic again.

"Leave your brother to me. You should probably make a Doctor's appointment and i'll get back to work on finding your man," Gabriella told her sternly before handing her a card.

"What's this?" She asked when she took the card, Gabriella handed her.

"It's the number for my OB-GYN at the hospital. She's really good and will set you a first appointment up," Gabriella explained.

"Thanks Gabriella," Haylie smiled weakly before leaving the room quickly.

"That girl," Gabriella said under her breath before turning the tv back on. She was about to press play, when she noticed something in the corner of the screen. It wasn't that visible, but she knew that it was important. Gabriella hit slow play on the remote and the scene unfolded slowly on the screen. Calum was being placed into the boot of a car in the bottom corner of the screen, "Urgh! Why can't i see the registration?!" Gabriella cursed herself aloud. That was when, Gabriella got her lucky break. There was the registration plate, as visible as anything. As clear as day. Gabriella paused the frame and scribbled the registration down, before smiling triumphantly.

**Okay, that was a little short, but w.e! I hope you all liked it! **

**Please review and let me know! **

**Love Stacey!**


	10. So Frustrating!

**People! I have a request to make! Can you all check out the story: Poor Ryan Evans by SummerSplash2000. She welcomes constructive critisism and it would mean alot if you could all check it out! Thanks guys!**

**Also: 2 more chapters and i will finally reveal who took Calum Jones. Only problem is, i can't decide whether or not i want him 2 be alive or dead when he's found. Hmm, maybe i'll let my lucky pound coin decide. Yep! That's what i'll do! So, if it turns out he's dead, blame my coin, if he's alive, praise ME! lol. No, seriously. After the revealing of the kidnapper, i'm really not sure, which way my story is going to go, so suggestions please!!!!**

**Has everyone seen the new trailer for HSM2? It looks cool, but Sharpay is meannnnnnnnnn! LOL. And Gabriella is so funny! LOL. Check it out on youtube.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM: As if i'm not depressed enough, i have to say that too! **

_**Last Time:**_

_"What's this?" She asked when she took the card, Gabriella handed her._

_"It's the number for my OB-GYN at the hospital. She's really good and will set you a first appointment up," Gabriella explained._

_"Thanks Gabriella," Haylie smiled weakly before leaving the room quickly._

_"That girl," Gabriella said under her breath before turning the tv back on. She was about to press play, when she noticed something in the corner of the screen. It wasn't that visible, but she knew that it was important. Gabriella hit slow play on the remote and the scene unfolded slowly on the screen. Calum was being placed into the boot of a car in the bottom corner of the screen, "Urgh! Why can't i see the registration?!" Gabriella cursed herself aloud. That was when, Gabriella got her lucky break. There was the registration plate, as visible as anything. As clear as day. Gabriella paused the frame and scribbled the registration down, before smiling triumphantly._

Gabriella sat still after she had entered the registration plate into the system. She had to find out soon who that car belonged to, and for that she would have to wait. But what to do in the meantime? That was Gabriella's dilemma. 'Of course! Today's tapes!' She thought to herself triumphantly, before popping the first one in. Gabriella settled down to watching the tapes of the front of the house, hoping to see the re-appearance of the car, maybe this time with a face to match the letter, when a thought popped into her head. While she was waiting for confirmation on the car, why not put out an APB **(A/N: All Points Bulletin) **out on the vehicle, in case it's spotted. Gabriella grabbed her radio from her holster and turned the radio, to all units, "Attention, all units. This is DCI Gabriella Bolton. Please be on the lookout for a dark vehicle, registration plate number N-Y-3-0-C-5-9-P. I repeat, all units, be on the look out for a dark vehicle with registration plate number N-Y-3-0-C-5-9-P. Owner of vehicle is the prime suspect in the case of the abduction of Calum Jones. Warning: the suspect could be armed and potentially dangerous. If spotted, approach with caution, over," Gabriella let out a sigh of relief and collapsed onto the chair before again looking closely at the tv screen.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

On the other side of town, another Bolton was having trouble. Haylie was having extreme difficulty in telling her brother that she was expecting a child. He was very busy, looking after the kids, and rushing around cleaning up. She couldn't seem to get the right words to get him to slow down for five minutes.

"Caitlyn! Get back here with that!" Troy yelled at his daughter who had run away into the living room with one of his trophys.

"Troy, i need to talk to you," Haylie said softly.

"CAITLYN! NO! Daddy said no!" Troy bellowed.

"Troy, seriously, can you just stop?" Haylie practically shouted.

"Right that's it, young lady! You're grounded. Don't give me that pout, bedroom now!" Troy scolded the now five year old, Caitlyn, who stomped up the stairs yelling something about 'I didn't even do anything,'.

"Oh don't start crying now, Noah! I've got to change Alyssa!" Troy whined as his son began bawling his eyes out,"Haylie can you see to him?" Troy asked exasperated.

"Yeah sure, i mean maybe if i scream like a baby, you might pay attention to me," Haylie spat sarcastically at her brother who was busy changing Alyssa and did not hear.

"You say something, Hayls?" Troy asked, without looking up from his job.

"I said, what's wrong with him?" She lied through her teeth.

"That's his hungry cry, just rock him gently while you heat up a bottle and it should calm him," Troy replied like a professional.

"How the hell do you differentiate between the different crys?" Haylie asked gobsmacked. She realised that she would need some training in this area if she was going to be a good Mum. So far, she wasn't doing so great.

"You just pick it up on the way. Hayls, your holding him wrong! Support his head," Troy cussed at Haylie whilst she was feeding Noah.

"I'm no good with babies!" She whined.

"Jesus, Haylie. What are you going to be like when you have your own kids?" Troy mocked, not realising what he had said before Haylie burst into tears, "What'd i say?"

"Nothing!" She snapped before sitting down at the table, still holding the feeding Noah.

Troy finished up with Alyssa and placed her carefully into her bassinette before walking over to Haylie, "What's wrong, Hayls?" Troy asked as he took, the still feeding, Noah, from her arms.

"Nothing," She sobbed.

"It can't be nothing! You're crying for Gods' sake! You can tell me you know," Troy ensured her.

"I really don't think i can, Troy," Haylie sobbed into her hands.

"You can tell me anything, Haylie. I'm your brother and i love you no matter what. I promise i won't judge you," Troy assured her before patting her comfortingly on the back.

"You promise?" She asked between crys.

"I promise. Come on, what's this all about?" Troy encouraged her to tell him.

"I've done something bad, Troy and i don't know what to do," She cried.

"What?" He asked her gently, with Noah still feeding in his arms.

"I-I'm pre-g-g-nant," She stuttered.

Troy shook his head in disbelief, as if the words would fall out of his head if he continued shaking his head, "Your what?" He asked shakily.

"I'm pregnant, Troy," She repeated. This time with more confidence.

"H-how?" This time it was Troy who just barely managed to get his words out.

"I think you know how, Troy," Haylie retorted sarcastically.

"Sorry. Okay, well, when?" He asked, this time, changing his question.

"That night we all got drunk. Calum didn't pass out in the bathroom. We made love, and were so drunk, we forgot to use a condom," Haylie admitted.

"How could you both be so irresponsible, Hayls? Dad's going to kill me!" Troy whined.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I didn't want to get you into trouble!" Haylie apologised.

"Mom and Dad trusted me to watch out for you and now your in this mess! What am i going to tell them?" By now Troy was panicking.

"Troy! Calm down! Can we please get back to the pregnant lady with an invisible boyfriend!" Haylie yelled.

"Right, sorry. Well, are you going to keep it?" He wondered.

"Of course i'm going to keep it. It's Calum's too," A look of realisation washed over Haylie's face, "What if he hates me, Troy?"

"If he loves you the way he said he did, he won't hate you. He'll stand by you," Troy answered her wisely.

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Haylie realised.

"You know it! But no, seriously. If you need anything at all, just ask me or Gabs and we'll be happy to help," Troy told her softly before placing Noah in his own bassinette. Troy unexpectedly hugged Haylie from behind,"I love you sis, and i'm really proud of you. You're going to be a great Mum. But i think that you should go and get some rest," Troy smiled.

"You treat me too well, big brother!" Haylie called as she descended the stairs, "Thanks," She smiled warmly at him before making her to her bedroom.

"Not a problem, for my little star," Troy muttered under his breath as he cleaned up the mess Caitlyn had made with her dinner.

"Who's your little star?" Gabriella asked from the doorway.

"When did you get back, babe?" Troy asked her happily before planting a wet kiss on her lips, "Your dinner is in the oven," He informed her.

"Thanks honey. I just got in a second ago, why?" Gabriella answered.

"No reason, really. So, how was your day?" Troy smiled as he continued to clean.

"Awful and good," She answered simply.

"Are you going to clear that up for me, or just leave me hanging?" Troy asked her confused.

"Well, it started out awful. Most of my team are egging me on to pull the plug on the case. I refused, naturally. So that was the bad part, along with the whole note thing. Then i take another look at the DVD's from the day of our wedding and guess what i find?" Gabriella paused as she put her dinner in the microwave.

"What?" Troy asked interested.

"In the very corner of a screen, i see Calum being put in the boot of a car. And, so i'm practically kicking myself because i can't see the number plate. Then just as the driver reverses slightly, the registration comes into view. I write it down, put an APB out on the vehicle and add the registration into the database, to see if i can get a name. Just as i think my day is looking up, guess what happens?" Gabriella says after taking a bite from her chicken.

"What now?" Troy wonders, whilst leaning against the counter in the kitchen. Where Gabriella is sat at, on a stool, eating her dinner.

"The car hasn't been registered legally, so there is an unregistered vehicle out there, that possibly carried Calum Jones from our house. Right underneath our noses!" Gabriella finished her speech with a dramatic finger point at her nose.

"Wow, that day does suck! So, what can you do?" Troy asked eagerly.

"Just hope that an officer catches the culprit while on patrol," Gabriella took a sip of her water and continued, "Or, hopefully, we'll see the person's face on the rest of today's footage," Gabriella added.

"You haven't finished those yet?" Troy asked shocked.

"Oh come on! I'm a DCI, that's a really busy person, and i'm always being interrupted by people," Gabriella argued.

"Yeah, i suppose. So, guess what?" Troy asked excitedely.

"What?" Gabriella replied with a question.

"Haylie's pregnant!" Troy clapped his hands together.

Gabriella spat the water that she was drinking right out," You're okay with this?" She asked, shocked to the core.

"Yeah. I was a little shocked at first, but she's a grown up and i'm really excited about being an uncle!" Troy smiled before skipping back into the lounge to check on the twins.

"How i put up with him, i do not know," Gabriella sang to no-one in particular before shaking her head softly and getting back to her food.

**Please review you guys! I'll love ya all if you do...Big shout outs to...Adnama! She knows! (lol. love this girl, she's ace-Amanda!)**

**Love Stace xxxxxxx**


	11. Almost there

**Hey guys! I just wanted to give a shout out to someone, if they are reading! I was supposed to reply to an email, in lieu of a co-written story. I think it was to PrincessJolola! But i'm not sure! Anyways, i tried to reply but it kept failing! So, if that person is reading, PM me so we can carry on sorting out the co-written story! **

**Anyways, here is Chapter Eleven! In the next chapter Gabriella unveils the Abductor! Wow, i'm so shocked that it will be chapter twelve when i unveil it, because thats what i predicted to Roxee! And that was before i started the story!**

**Disclaimer: Grrrr...don't ask me again!!**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Yeah, i suppose. So, guess what?" Troy asked excitedely._

_"What?" Gabriella replied with a question._

_"Haylie's pregnant!" Troy clapped his hands together._

_Gabriella spat the water that she was drinking right out," You're okay with this?" She asked, shocked to the core._

_"Yeah. I was a little shocked at first, but she's a grown up and i'm really excited about being an uncle!" Troy smiled before skipping back into the lounge to check on the twins._

_"How i put up with him, i do not know," Gabriella sang to no-one in particular before shaking her head softly and getting back to her food._

Gabriella walked into work the next day feeling both depressed and determined. She really wanted to solve this case, but couldn't see how she could, when everytime she got a lead, something went wrong. Today, Gabriella would be putting her original training to hand by going out on the beat with the ordinary police officer's in the afternoon. She would be doing a good old fashioned foot search and hopefully she would be able to get somewhere. The morning however would be filled with yet more footage searching as she still had more DVD's to go through. She had not yet found one with the kidnapper posting the letter but hopefully today she would.

Gabriella started her day with another briefing, explaining to her investigation team and the uniformed police, what was on the cards today, "Alright, we're not having much luck, but what will we not do?" Gabriella asked them.

"Give up," They chorused.

"And what will we achieve?" Gabriella said, much like a motivational speaker.

"Find Calum Jones!" They chorused again.

"Good, i'm glad we're all on the same page. Now, i want all hands on deck today. PC's Harman and Smith, you'll be starting and leading today's foot search while on the beat this morning. Allison and Gina, i want you two to go over all the evidence and interviews this morning to see if you can find something, that we missed. DI Manson and DS Gold, would you please get started on the Carragher case? Now, James and Hayley, you'll be with me searching the last of the tapes this morning and then this afternoon i will be going out on the beat with WPC Friedman, doing my own foot search. For those of you who i haven't mentioned, please see Superintendant Amanda Brown for details on your day. That's it, let's get to work," Gabriella walked away from the briefing with James and Hayley following close behind her.

"So, Gov', how long will this take?" James asked her, once they were in her office.

"Shouldn't take longer than an hour or two," Gabriella answered him as she set up her DVD player and tv.

"What have we got so far from yesterday's DVD's?" Hayley wanted to know.

"Not alot. We saw the car again from the side of the house, but nothing else," Gabriella replied before pressing play on the most recent DVD. Gabriella, James and Hayley all watched intently for nearly forty five minutes before finally noticing something,"That's the person, we saw take Calum. Why won't they take that damn hood down?" Gabriella cursed.

"The file said you thought it was a man from the way they were walking," Hayley commented.

"Well, yeah we did. But now we don't. That's a female, definitely. But i don't understand how a female could carry Calum. I mean, he's really heavy," Gabriella explained.

"Maybe she's freakily strong," James suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. I really wish we could figure out who's under that damned hood!" Gabriella got really stressed out.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Caitlyn, eat your breakfast," Troy told his daughter, who was point blank refusing to eat it.

"I don't want it," She whined.

"Really? And why not?" Troy asked dramatically.

"Becuase it's yukky!" She told him, before pushing her breakfast away from her.

"It's not yukky. It's muesli, you love muesli," Troy attempted to tempt her.

"I HATE MUESLI! It's got nuts and rubbish in it and i don't want it!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Then what do you want?" Troy asked irritably.

"I want doughnuts," She replied simply.

"You can't eat doughnuts for breakfast," Troy told her, "It's bad for you,"

"Auntie Haylie said i could have doughnuts whenever i want them," Caitlyn argued.

"Oh did she now?" Troy walked towards the stairs, "HAYLIE! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" He bellowed up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Haylie emerged sleepily in her pjyamas, "What'da want?" She asked groggily.

"Did you tell Caitlyn that she could eat doughnuts whenever she wanted to?" Troy asked her, with anger in his voice.

"Not in so many words," Haylie began to explain, before cutting herself off, "Okay, maybe i did, but i don't see anything wrong in being a cool aunt," Haylie protested.

"I'll tell you whats wrong with it, she won't eat her breakfast and i've got to go feed the twins!" Troy snapped.

"Alright, jeez. I'll tell her to eat some toast or something. You get the twins," Haylie attempted to fix her mess. Before she could, the doorbell rang and both she and Troy rushed to open it, "Can i help you?" Haylie said to the woman at the door.

"My name is Karen Jones. I'm looking for Troy Bolton," She answered, with her head held high.

"I'm Troy Bolton," Troy said from behind Haylie. He had picked up Alyssa on the way to the door and held her tightly in his arms,"You must be Calum's Mother,"

"Yes, that's correct. Is there somewhere that we could talk alone?" She asked in a really annoying posh voice.

"Umm, yeah sure. Haylie can you watch Noah and Caitlyn?" Troy asked Haylie. Haylie merely nodded before walking away from the front door. Troy motioned for Mrs.Jones to walk with him to the porch swing, "What can i help you with?"

"Actually, i've come to talk to you about my son and your sister," She replied with a digusted facial feature.

"What about them?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"They were seeing each other, were they not, before Calum went missing?" She asked quickly.

"Yes, why?" Troy asked, again, his eyes never leaving the suspicious woman sat on his porch swing.

"Well, i think that she's the reason my son was kidnapped," Mrs.Jones suggested.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Troy asked offended.

"She's a well known teenager, what with her being your sister and all. I'm merely suggesting that maybe someone wanted a payoff," She told him with a non-committal jerk of the head.

"Why would you care? It's not like you even care what's going on in your son's life or you wouldn't have thrown him out," Troy said bitterly.

"I do care about my son! You have no idea how my family works, young man," Karen Jones scolded Troy.

"Oh really? Well i do know, that your eldest son abused Gabriella whilst they were married," Troy snapped.

"That is a lie! Daniel did no such thing," Karen Jones screamed.

"Really? And what makes you think that i would lie about something like that?" Troy demanded to know.

"To protect your lying wife, maybe!" Karen yelled.

"She's not a liar, and if you knew anything about your family, you wouldn't be sat here judging mine," Troy told her sternly.

"Well, at least my family isn't a skank of a sister and lying wife," Karen shot back.

"How many times do i have to tell you? Gabriella is not a liar! And don't call my sister a skank!" Troy yelled.

"She must be, if she's with Calum," Karen told him huffily.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Troy asked angrily.

"I know my son. He only picks the skanks, and now he's gone and gotten himself kidnapped for it. I hope your sister is very happy with herself for putting my son in direct danger!"

"This is not Haylie's fault and Calum is a great guy! You obviously have a screwed up idea of family because you alienate the only good one and worship the loser," Troy replied bitterly.

"You don't know anything about Gabriella and Daniel's relationship!" Karen told him.

"Oh really? Like what?"

"You obviously don't know that Gabriella once told me, she's never loved anyone like she loves Daniel," Karen said triumphantly.

"I don't believe you," Troy said shakily.

"Ask her then. Right before she married Daniel she said that, and i told her that she didn't know what she had, and i was right. She didn't appreciate everything that my Son gave her,"

"Your Son only gave Gabriella bruises and heartache. She's well shot of him! I'm glad the useless prat is dead!" Troy shot at Karen.

"You'll get your commupance for saying that, Troy Bolton! You mark my words!" Karen Jones snapped before getting up and walking straight to her car and driving away. Troy simply shook his head in anger and stomped inside with Alyssa still in his arms.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Gov', are you ready?" WPC Tanya Friedman asked Gabriella that afternoon. They were both due to patrol in a cruiser for the afternoon and start their own footsearch for Calum Jones.

"Ready as i'll ever be," Gabriella informed Tanya before getting into the police cruiser, "Wow, it's been a long time since i was in the front seat of one of these,"

"I know yeah. You sure you don't want to drive?" Tanya wondered.

"I'm cool thanks!" Gabriella laughed off the suggestion before allowing Tanya to drive on.

"So, what's up?" Tanya asked as they began the long drive.

"Nothing much, i'm just really stressed out. I can't believe how long this is taking," Gabriella moaned.

"I know what you mean. It is taking a long time, but you are the best in the buisness, so you will find him," Tanya encouraged.

"Thanks, Tan. That really helped," Gabriella smiled sweetly at her.

"So, what are we looking for anyway?" Tanya wanted to know.

"We're on the lookout for three things. Anything suspicious, Calum Jones and that damned car," Gabriella informed Tanya.

"Right. So, how are you and Troy?" Tanya asked as she turned left.

"Great. We are doing great," Gabriella replied with a dreamy smile.

"And what about those wonderful children of yours?" Tanya smiled at her.

"Perfect. Noah and Alyssa are growing so much at the moment, and Caitlyn is just so precious. She acts like she's fifteen not five though," Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, she is pretty perfect," Tanya agreed, "She getting over her ordeal, okay then?"

"Yeah, she's been brilliant. She's really grown up from this. Troy and I just don't want to ever have to remind her of that. However, with everything that's happening with Calum, it's hard to shield her from it," Gabriella admitted.

"Yeah, speaking of Calum. How's Haylie doing?" Tanya asked genuinely.

"She's not doing so well. She's just found out that she's pregnant, with Calum's baby," Gabriella answered her.

"Oh gosh. Poor kid," Tanya sympathised.

"Tanya! Slow down a second!" Gabriella ordered. Tanya obeyed.

"What's wrong?" Tanya wondered.

"You see that car driving into that garage over the road?" Gabriella asked her pointing it out.

"Yeah, what about it?" Tanya asked as she squinted a look at the car.

"It's THE car. The one we've been looking for!" Gabriella squealed with excitement, "Tanya, do you have a bulletproof vest in this car?" Gabriella added. Tanya pulled over.

"Yeah, hang on," She reached into the back seat and grabbed a bag,"It's in there," She handed Gabriella the bag.

"Thanks," Gabriella opened the bag, took off her jacket and shirt, pulled the vest over her head and redressed, before adding her gun holster to the suit. Then she finally put her jacket over the top and turned to Tanya,"I want you to call for back-up, Tanya," Gabriella grabbed her radio, before exiting the car.

"Wait! Gov', what are you going to do?" Tanya called from the cruiser.

"I'm paying that house a visit," Gabriella said before looking sharply at the house. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it before. She knew that house, she had been to that house, "I don't believe it!" Gabriella said aloud.

"What?" Tanya yelled to her.

"Just call for back-up officer!" Gabriella shouted back to her before sprinting towards the house, _'This is it,' _Gabriella thought excitedly to herself as she approached the house.

**Whooo! She's going to get the Abductor! YAY! Next Chapter reveals everything, and i am just about to flip my coin to see whether or not, Calum lives or dies! So, don't kill me, if he does die!**

**Please review! And i'm sorry about the cliffy!**

**Love Stacey xxxxx**


	12. Finally finding out

**Hellooooo People! So, the time has finally come for me to reveal the abductor! And, i reckon about 55 percent of ya or so, will be shocked. The others...not so much! You guessed right!**

**So, you won't find out until the next chapter whether Calum is alive or dead, and you'll see why at the end of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"You see that car driving into that garage over the road?" Gabriella asked her pointing it out._

_"Yeah, what about it?" Tanya asked as she squinted a look at the car._

_"It's THE car. The one we've been looking for!" Gabriella squealed with excitement, "Tanya, do you have a bulletproof vest in this car?" Gabriella added. Tanya pulled over._

_"Yeah, hang on," She reached into the back seat and grabbed a bag,"It's in there," She handed Gabriella the bag._

_"Thanks," Gabriella opened the bag, took off her jacket and shirt, pulled the vest over her head and redressed, before adding her gun holster to the suit. Then she finally put her jacket over the top and turned to Tanya,"I want you to call for back-up, Tanya," Gabriella grabbed her radio, before exiting the car._

_"Wait! Gov', what are you going to do?" Tanya called from the cruiser._

_"I'm paying that house a visit," Gabriella said before looking sharply at the house. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it before. She knew that house, she had been to that house, "I don't believe it!" Gabriella said aloud._

_"What?" Tanya yelled to her._

_"Just call for back-up officer!" Gabriella shouted back to her before sprinting towards the house, 'This is it,' Gabriella thought excitedly to herself as she approached the house._

"Sierra Oscar from 541, this is WPC Friedman. I request urgent back up to 175 West Street with EMT's on standby. I repeat, i need urgent back up to 175 West Street, with EMT's on standby. Do you copy? Over," Tanya Friedman requested into her radio.

"Sierra Oscar from 1, this is Manhattan Police Station.We copy, back up on the way, EMT's on standby, over." Came the reply seconds later.

Tanya watched closely as Gabriella moved towards the house, she didn't know what Gabriella saw about the house, except the car, but she trusted Gabriella's instincts. Hopefully, Gabriella could trust her head, and make sure she didn't screw this up.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Troy! Troy!" Chad came running into the Bolton Mansion early in the afternoon, "I got it!" Chad added once he reached Troy's shocked body.

"Got what?" Troy asked, in a confused manner.

"I just came from the coach. Your physical therapist dropped off this and Coach asked me to give it to you," Chad attempted to explain, but his lack of breath didn't exactly allow this.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, mate. What is this?" Troy asked referring to the letter clutched in his left hand.

"It's the confirmation letter. In there, it says whether or not you are ready to start playing again in October, for the new season. Coach requested it, so that he could get you straight into training," Chad explained more thoroughly, "Well, don't keep me in suspense! Open it!" Chad said as he hopped up and down in excitement.

"Alright! Keep your knickers on, i'm getting to it!" Troy said huffily before opening the letter as slowly as he could. This was just to see Chad squirm.

"OH COME ON!" Chad snapped.

Troy just laughed and pulled out the letter, "Dear Mr Bolton, I am pleased to inform you, that after many tests and sessions, yada, yada, yada, i will be giving you the all clear to begin training at once in time for the beginning of the basketball season in October," Troy read out the important parts.

"YES!"Chad whooped.

"I'M GOING BACK!" Troy jumped up and down with his friend.

"I can't believe this, you're back!" Chad said in over-excitement.

"And better than ever, baby," Troy joked as he gave Chad another man hug.

"I'd hate to interrupt this lovely moment, girls. But, Sharpay is on the phone, Troy and she says it's important," Haylie said, stifling back giggles before handing him the phone and walking off in fits of laughter.

Troy took the phone and walked a few steps away from Chad, embarrassed at what Haylie had said, "Sharpay, what's up?"

"Don't what's up me! Chad rang me on the way to your house. I want to know, did you get back?" Sharpay asked in her stuck up tone.

"Yes, i did," Troy answered before pulling the reciever away from his ear. Sharpay squealed with delight and shouted at whoever was in her house that Troy was back in the NBA! Troy was glad, his ear was no where near Sharpay.

"Troy! We are all so proud of you!" Sharpay squeeked at him.

"Who's we?" Troy wondered.

"Oh the whole gang. Except for Jason, he's at work," Sharpay explained.

"Why aren't you all at work?" Troy scolded.

"Because we couldn't be bothered. Listen, Tay wants a word with Chad. Put him on," Sharpay ordered.

Troy gave Chad the phone and walked away back to his sleeping children. He watched them sleep peacefully before being interrupted by a screech coming from Chad in the next room, "Chad! Will you cut it out? The babies are sleeping," Troy scolded him, once he had gone back into the dining room.

"Troy, dude, turn on the news," Chad said softly. His face was pale.

"Why?" Troy asked quietly.

"Just turn it on," Chad demanded nicely.

Troy obeyed the instructions and pulled Chad into the lounge where he turned on the first local newstation he could find, "This one?"

"Yeah. Listen," Chad ordered.

_"Moments ago, an Ambulance left this property after several shots were fired some thirty minutes ago. Detective Chief Inspector Gabriella Bolton, wife of Knicks star, Troy Bolton, has just followed the ambulance after refusing to comment on who had been shot. DCI Bolton refused to comment but we caught this statement from Superintendant Amanda Brown, who arrived on the scene, minutes after the last shot was fired,"_

_The screen switches to a uniformed, middle aged woman, "Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen. I can't say too much at this time, but as you all know, more than one shot has been fired. We cannot comment at this time on who has been shot, until the family have been notified. We can, however, confirm that the victim was shot multiple times and has suffered extreme blood loss at this time. DCI Gabriella Bolton, herself, was extremely lucky as she was cornered in the house behind us by the crazed attacker. She's a little shook up, but doing well, considered. The Gunshot victim's current situation is critical," _Troy had enough, he turned off the tv.

"Wow, Gabriella has been in the middle of a serious shoot-out," Chad commented.

"Yeah. I need to see if she's okay," Troy picked up his cell phone and rang Gabriella's mobile, who answered it straight away.

"Troy..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Thirty Minutes Previous:**

Gabriella walked up to the side of the house and looked in. No-one was visible yet, so she ducked under the front window and made her way to the side gate. Gabriella pushed the gate handle and found it locked. Gabriella looked around, she spotted the bin, moved it under the door, climbed on top and climbed over the seven foot side gate. She let herself fall to the floor and fell into a crouched position on the floor. Gabriella began to walk slowly round to the back door which was slightly ajar. She took this moment to listen for movement, and when she found none, she popped her head around the back door. The coast was clear. Gabi slid silently through the back door and sidled along the nearest corridoor towards an open door in the kitchen. It looked like it led to a basement, so with courage, Gabriella silently walked through the door in the kitchen and down some steps. When Gabriella reached the bottom, she gasped in horror at the sight before her. There, bound and gagged to water pipes was none other than Calum Jones. He looked extremely underfed and had bruises all over his face, and was still in his suit from the wedding nearly one month ago. He looked to be unconcious. Gabriella made her way over to Calum and began un-tying the ropes that bound his hands over his head and his feet too. Then she un-gagged his mouth before shaking him, to see if he was going to come round. Calum began stirring, "Oh, Calum, what has happened to you?" Gabriella whispered.

Calum opened his eyes, "Gabriella?" He questioned, wearily.

"Yeah, Calum. It's me, you are safe now, okay?" Gabriella told him comfortingly, "What the hell has she done to you?" Gabriella attempted to lift him up. She managed after a few attempts to put her head under his arm and lift him, "Where are we going?" Calum asked weakly.

"To the hospital," Gabriella breathed heavily, from the weight she was carrying.

"Oh no you're not," Came an evil voice from behind them.

Gabriella spun around, with Calum still resting wearily on her, "How could you?" Gabriella asked the person standing in the doorway at the top of the cellar stairs.

The person began to walk slowly down the stairs, with their evil form going from shadow to person, "Easy, he deserved it," The person sneered.

"He's your son!" Gabriella spat at Karen Jones who just laughed in reply, "How could you do this to him? He doesn't deserve this!"

"Oh no? Well, how would you feel, if your Son got Troy locked up?" Karen shouted at Gabriella in reply.

"If Troy was guilty, i would feel bad, but he would deserve it! Liam deserved everything he got! Calum was just doing the right thing!" Gabriella yelled.

"Liam wasn't guilty! I was! I told him to report you! Liam was hesitant but he did it for me! Then Calum told the police about the lie and then his Father got put away!" Karen began to rant.

"Well, then that makes it your fault that Liam got put away! Not Calum's!" Gabriella screamed.

"Don't you tell me whose fault it is! Calum is just as bad as you! How could he betray us and hook up with a Bolton for crying out loud?! How could you betray Daniel and leave him for Troy Bolton?"

"I didn't leave Daniel for Troy! I left Daniel because he beat me and cheated on me! Troy was there for me when i needed him! It's not a crime to fall in love with someone Karen! I didn't leave Daniel because i was in love with Troy! I left him because i hated him! I left because he made my life miserable, he was a petty loser and i'm glad that he's out of my life! And as for Calum, he's nineteen! You can't control who he falls in love with! Haylie and Calum are very much in love and you took him away from her! She's pregnant for Gods' sake! With your Grandchild!" Gabriella ranted mercilessly, but strained slightly at the weight of Calum.

"She's having my baby?" Calum croaked weakly.

"Yes," Gabriella confirmed.

"What?!" Karen Jones screeched. She was now metres away from Gabriella and Calum.

"You heard me, you witch! She's pregnant with Calum's baby!" Gabriella yelled.

"This can't be happening," Karen shook her head in disbelief before turning to go back up the stairs.

"STOP!" Gabriella screamed.

"NO! I'm going to put an end to this!" Karen cried before pulling a gun from her jacket,"And no-one's going to stop me!"

As Karen once again turned to leave, Calum mustered up all his strength and tackled her to the floor. Gabriella watched on in horror as he struggled with the gun to remove it from his Mother's grip. Gabriella began to reach into the inside of her jacket for one of her own guns but was too late. A gunshot went off and Calum doubled over onto the floor, clutching his shoulder in pain as blood poured. Karen climbed to her feet and shot again, this time at Calum's abdomen. Gabriella charged at Karen's back and once again tackled her to the floor as she let off one more shot, this time to one of the beams above them which came tumbling on top of Calum. Gabriella, with all her strength pinned Karen Jones down and cuffed her wrists tightly, "Karen Jones, i'm arresting you for the abduction and attempted murder of Calum Jones. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something that you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. If you cannot afford a Lawyer, one will be appointed to you by cost of the state. Do you understand?" Gabriella recited the rights a person recieves when arrested. She pushed harder on Karen's head to make her answer.

"Yes," Karen replied reluctantly.

Just as Gabriella finished the arrest, more officer's entered the house,"This is the Police!"

"Down here!" Gabriella yelled, whilst still having a firm grip on Karen, "We need medical attention too!" She added, before looking at Calum who hadn't moved since the second shot.

"Gov', we got here as soon as we could," Allison said as she emerged at the top of the stairs with PC Smith and WPC Friedman right behind her.

"Never mind that now! Someone get an EMT, Calum has been shot twice, and can someone take her away?" Gabriella ordered. PC Smith grabbed Karen from Gabriella's clutches and led her away. Gabriella immediately ran to Calum who was still lying still. She checked his airways and pulse,"He's still breathing, and there's a pulse, but barely," Gabriella told Tanya, who was crouched down beside him too, "Calum! Can you hear me? It's Gabriella! Hold on Cal, we're going to get you to a hospital and you're going to be fine, okay? Just try and stay with us," Calum's eyes kept switching open, then closed as the EMT's arrived.

"What do we have?" The EMT asked Gabriella.

"Nineteen year old Male, two gunshot wounds. One to his right shoulder, the other to his abdomen. He's been like this approximately five minutes and keeps drifting in and out of consciousness," Gabriella informed them professionally.

"Name?" The EMT asked as he applied pressure to Calum's wounds. The other EMT got the gurney ready.

"Calum Jones," Gabriella replied.

"Thank you, Detective," They said politely before loading him onto the gurney **(A/N: A stretcher) **and carrying him from the cellar and up to the Ambulance. Gabriella walked behind them and jumped in the ambulance with him.

"You're going to be okay, Calum," Gabriella assured him as he took her hand,"I know it,"

"Gabs, take care of Hayls and the baby," Calum croaked out.

"You'll be able to do that for me, Calum. Just stay strong," Gabriella told him sternly, before wiping tears from her eyes.

"I can do that," He replied softly before falling to sleep again.

**Okay, guys so there you have it! Calum is rescued and you know who took him. For those wondering whether or not Calum is going to die still, you will find out in the next chapter! Around 35 percent of you guessed correctly. 10 percent were close and the others...not so close! LOL. So thanks you guys for all your guesses, please review!!!**

**Love Stace xxxxx**


	13. Breaking the News

**Okay guys, i know that i told you, Calum's fate would be decided by the end of this chapter, well...i changed my mind! It'll be the start of the chapter after this one! Then once the whole Calum thing is over...there will be a whole chapter dedicated to TROYELLA FLUFF! Especially for the lovely Ine! (or Ineee to you guys!) **

**I hope you like this chapter and for the record! My coin has decided...**

**Disclaimer: Ha...like it's going to change in one day! **

_**Last Time: **_

_"You're going to be okay, Calum," Gabriella assured him as he took her hand,"I know it,"_

_"Gabs, take care of Hayls and the baby," Calum croaked out._

_"You'll be able to do that for me, Calum. Just stay strong," Gabriella told him sternly, before wiping tears from her eyes._

_"I can do that," He replied softly before falling to sleep again._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Moments ago, an Ambulance left this property after several shots were fired some thirty minutes ago. Detective Chief Inspector Gabriella Bolton, wife of Knicks star, Troy Bolton, has just followed the ambulance after refusing to comment on who had been shot. DCI Bolton refused to comment but we caught this statement from Superintendant Amanda Brown, who arrived on the scene, minutes after the last shot was fired,"_

_The screen switches to a uniformed, middle aged woman, "Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen. I can't say too much at this time, but as you all know, more than one shot has been fired. We cannot comment at this time on who has been shot, until the family have been notified. We can, however, confirm that the victim was shot multiple times and has suffered extreme blood loss at this time. DCI Gabriella Bolton, herself, was extremely lucky as she was cornered in the house behind us by the crazed attacker. She's a little shook up, but doing well, considered. The Gunshot victim's current situation is critical," Troy had enough, he turned off the tv._

_"Wow, Gabriella has been in the middle of a serious shoot-out," Chad commented._

_"Yeah. I need to see if she's okay," Troy picked up his cell phone and rang Gabriella's mobile, who answered it straight away._

_"Troy..."_

"Gabriella? What's going on? Are you okay? I heard that you were in the middle of a shoot-out. It's all over the news," Troy asked her panicking to death. He could hear Gabriella's sobs over the phone, "Gabs?" He questioned.

"Yeah, no i'm fine. It's just, " Gabriella cut herself off and began crying again.

"What is it, Gabs?" Troy asked her, full of concern.

"I think you and Haylie should get to Sacred Heart straight away," Was all she said.

"Why? What's going on?" Troy wondered, his voice was shaky and full of fear.

"I can't explain this over the phone, Troy. Just get the kids, get Haylie and get here fast," Gabriella paused, "I love you," Then she hung up.

"Troy, what's up?" Chad asked his best friend. He was still on the phone with Taylor.

"I have to get to the hospital. Can you get Haylie whilst i get the kids together?" Troy asked him.

"Yeah sure," Chad replied uncertaintly. He turned his attentions back to Taylor on the other end of Troy's housephone, "Tay, i've got to go, babe. I'll be back soon," Chad hung up the phone before racing up the stairs and fetching Haylie.

Haylie and Chad resurfaced at the bottom of the stairs to find Troy and the Kids at the door all ready to go, "Troy, what's up?" Haylie questioned her brother.

"I don't know Hayls. Gabriella just told me to get us to the hospital, now lets go," Troy said as softly as he could before ushering everyone out, locking up and racing to the hospital.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Excuse me, miss. I was wondering if you could tell me how Calum Jones is? He was brought in here about half an hour ago," Gabriella asked the nurse on duty.

"I'm sorry, are you family?" The woman asked sweetly.

"Uhh, yes. I'm a police officer too," Gabriella answered before flashing her badge at the woman.

"Thank you. Okay, Calum is still in surgery but i'll let you know as soon as we know something. Maybe you should take a seat until then," The Nurse replied as softly as she could.

"Thank you," Gabriella replied before walking away to the seats in the waiting area, "Thanks for nothing," Gabriella uttered under her breath.

Gabriella sat waiting on her own for twenty minutes before a disturbance at the entrance brought her out of her own world. Troy, Haylie, Caitlyn, baby Noah and baby Alyssa had just entered., "Troy! Over here," Gabriella called out to him.

Troy turned sharply, his face was full of panic as he rushed to Gabriella's side and hugged her tightly, with baby Noah in his car seat still in his hand, "Gabriella, i was so worried. Are you okay?" He asked her desperately.

"I'm fine, Troy. Maybe we should all take a seat," Gabriella suggested.

Both the adults took a seat. Caitlyn perched herself on Troys lap, and the babies were at Troy and Haylie's feet in their car seats, "What's going on, honey?" Troy asked again.

"I know that you saw the news, about the shooting. I really don't know how to break this to you both, but Calum was the one who got shot," Gabriella told them calmly before bursting into tears.

Haylie began to sob, "A-are you sure?" She croaked out.

Gabriella just nodded,"Gabs, what happened in there?" Troy asked sharply.

"I spotted the car and took the risk to sneak into the house where the car was. I found Calum tied up in the basement. He was bound and gagged and extremely weak. I undid his restraints and attempted to lift him out of there, but before i could escape, Karen Jones turned up," Gabriella began to explain.

"SHE did this to him?" Haylie snapped. She was disgusted, "How could she?! She's his Mother!"

"Hayls, calm down. Let Gabriella finish," Troy said soothingly.

Gabriella waited for Haylie to calm down before continuing, "Anyway, we had this huge slanging match, and then i just started screaming at her and she was slagging you off something rotten, Haylie. I yelled at her, that Calum was a big boy and that he was going to be a Father. She went livid and pulled out a gun. She turned to leave and when i asked her where she was going, she basically told us, she was going to kill you. That's when Calum mustered up all of his strength and tackled her to the ground and tried to wrestle for the gun. I reached into my holster to grab my own gun, but i was too late. She had shot him in the shoulder. It was like everything had gone in slow motion, because the next thing i remember she was on her feet and had shot him again, this time in the abdomen. I took this as my chance and tackled her from behind, cuffed her and that's when back-up arrived. I called down for help and then the EMT's came and brought Calum here," Gabriella looked down sadly when she finished.

Haylie just sat there in shock, tears falling fast down her face, "Is he going to be okay?" She finally managed to say.

"I really don't know, Haylie. They've taken him in for surgery now, and i'm just waiting for news," Gabriella answered as honestly as she could. She looked at Haylie in sadness as she watched her cry her eyes out into Troy's arms.

"Do you know why Karen did this, Gabriella?" Troy asked her.

"I really don't. All i can assume is that she wanted to repay Calum for getting Liam sent to prison, and for being with Haylie," Gabriella told him to the best of her ability.

"How could she?" Troy asked to no-one in particular.

"I don't know. The main thing is, that he's back with us, and that she is behind bars where she belongs," Gabriella said positively.

"Did he mention me, Gabs?" Haylie asked sadly.

"Yeah he did, Hayls. He was really happy when he heard that you were having his baby. And then right after we got into the ambulance, he asked me to look after you both. I told him that he would be able to do that himself, and that he just needed to be strong. He told me he could do it. For you," Gabriella smiled weakly at Haylie.

"I love him so much, Gabriella. What if he dies?" Haylie cried.

"Hey, shh. Listen to me, he's going to be fine. He's a fighter, and he loves you. He will make it through this," Troy encouraged her.

"Troy's right, Haylie. He risked his life to stop her from hurting you, he won't give up now," Gabriella agreed.

"Thanks," Haylie smiled weakly.

Gabriella, Troy, Haylie and the kids sat in a comfortable silence for nearly half an hour before being interrupted by a Doctor, "Calum Jones?" He asked. Haylie, Gabriella and Troy immediately jumped to their feet, Caitlyn was still in Troy's arms, "Yeah, we're his family. How is he?" Troy asked quickly.

"I won't beat around the bush. He's alive, but barely. We managed to remove the bullets and stop the bleeding but he's in a coma. He flat-lined during surgery but luckily he pulled through. The next twenty four hours are critical, i'm afraid. I'm very sorry," The Doctor told them apologetically.

"Can we see him?" Gabriella asked the doctor, through tears.

"Perhaps just two at a time. He's in room 228," The Doctor replied.

"Thank you so much Doctor," Haylie thanked him, as she shook his hand frantically, before allowing him to walk away.

"You two go. I'll stay with the kids and call the rest of the guys. Give him my love," Troy offered.

"We will, thanks Troy," Gabriella kissed him softly before guiding Haylie in the direction of Calum's room.

Gabriella and Haylie gasped at the sight in front of them when they walked into room 228. Calum looked dishevelled and bruised beyond belief, whilst being hooked up to what looked like hundreds of wires. Haylie immediately rushed to his side and kissed his forehead gently, "You gave me a big scare, biggo," Haylie told him.

"You gave us all a scare," Gabriella agreed.

"Calum, i love you so much, you just have to pull through this," Haylie cried into his hand which she was squeezing gently, "You have to wake up, baby. We're going to be parents," Haylie added.

"Troy sends his love, Cal. You gotta know there's something wrong when Troy's being nice," Gabriella joked, to attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, he's really worried about you. We all are, so please baby, just pull through this," Haylie begged him. Haylie sat there in tears as she hugged onto Calum's hand. Both she and Gabriella were alarmed when an alarm started going off, "What is that?" She panicked. Before Gabriella could answer, doctors and nurses were running into the room and pushing Haylie and Gabriella out, " Gabriella! What's happening?" Haylie screamed.

"Haylie, i think he's flat-lining," Gabriella told her regrettably.

"No! No! He can't be! He just can't! He can't leave me!" Haylie began to pound on the door of his room, "Don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare! Pull through!" She pounded relentlessly on the door, pushing Gabriella away as she attempted to calm Haylie down, "Get off of me, Gabriella! Please don't die, Calum! I need you," Haylie cracked, she fell to the floor and cried in a ball. Gabriella attempted to calm her down, but Haylie just sobbed into Gabriella's chest, on the floor...

**Please review, you guys! Love ya from Stace xxxxx**


	14. Dead or Alive?

**Okay! So, this chapter's a little short, but i hope you all like it! And it finally settles the whole Calum situation! lol**

**So please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time: **_

_"Troy sends his love, Cal. You gotta know there's something wrong when Troy's being nice," Gabriella joked, to attempt to lighten the mood._

_"Yeah, he's really worried about you. We all are, so please baby, just pull through this," Haylie begged him. Haylie sat there in tears as she hugged onto Calum's hand. Both she and Gabriella were alarmed when an alarm started going off, "What is that?" She panicked. Before Gabriella could answer, doctors and nurses were running into the room and pushing Haylie and Gabriella out, " Gabriella! What's happening?" Haylie screamed._

_"Haylie, i think he's flat-lining," Gabriella told her regrettably._

_"No! No! He can't be! He just can't! He can't leave me!" Haylie began to pound on the door of his room, "Don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare! Pull through!" She pounded relentlessly on the door, pushing Gabriella away as she attempted to calm Haylie down, "Get off of me, Gabriella! Please don't die, Calum! I need you," Haylie cracked, she fell to the floor and cried in a ball. Gabriella attempted to calm her down, but Haylie just sobbed into Gabriella's chest, on the floor..._

"Gabriella, what's going on? We can hear screaming all the way down the-" Troy cut off when he noticed Haylie still crying on the floor, "Is she okay? What's going on?"

"We think he might be flat-lining, Troy," Gabriella told him sadly.

"Oh no," Troy ran his hands through his hair nervously.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied solemnly, "Where are the kids?" She asked, once she realised they were not with Troy.

"Taylor and Chad have them," Troy informed her before picking his sister up off the floor and over to the chairs, so Gabriella could stand up, "How long have the Doctor's been in there?"

"Ages. I'm starting to think they won't come out," Gabriella answered as she wiped her own tears away.

"Hayls, he's going to pull through," Troy said to the silent but sobbing Haylie.

"I'm scared of losing him, Troy. Because i love him, and what about the baby? I don't want to be alone," Haylie asked solemn faced. All of her tears had dried up and she looked weary and stone-faced. If Gabriella didn't already know Haylie was eighteen, she would have thought she was about twenty eight at this particular moment.

"You'll never be alone, Haylie," Gabriella assured her.

"Excuse me?" One of the Doctors had finally emerged from the room.

"What happened?" Haylie demanded to know.

"Well, it was hard to tell at first. We thought that he was flat lining, but it turns out his heart rate was racing. That usually happens when people are in comas," The Doctor began to explain.

" Then what the hell took you so long?" Haylie snapped at the Doctor.

"HAYLIE! Stop it! I'm sorry, Doctor, you were saying?" Troy gave Haylie a glare before asking the Doctor to carry on.

"As i was saying, that usually happens in only two circumstances. One is when a patient goes into cardiac arrest, the other is when they are ready to wake up. Luckily, it was not the first. Calum's body began panicking because his mind seemed to be telling him to go back to sleep, but his body wanted to wake up. That's what caused the over excitable heart activity. We have given him a sedative to calm down his heart rate and he s now resting comfortably," The Doctor informed them happily.

"He's okay?" Haylie croaked out happily, "Can we see him?"

"He's doing brilliantly. In fact, he's awake, and yes you can see him," The Doctor smiled at her before walking away.

Haylie beamed up at Troy and Gabriella who were just as happy, "He's awake!" She cried out happily, "Come on guys!" Haylie dragged them both eagerly into Calum's room, where she nearly cried with happiness to see his beautiful eyes looking back at her, "Oh baby, i was so worried about you!" She exclaimed before kissing his lips softly.

"I missed you," Calum replied softly, with a small, weak smile.

"It's great to have you back, mate," Troy said as he patted Calum affectionately on his good shoulder.

"We all missed you little bro'!" Gabriella told him, very emotionally. After all, he was like a little brother to her, and soon would be her brother in law, again.

"Gabs, i don't know how to thank you for finding me," Calum thanked her in a small, weak voice.

"Forget it, egg head. I'm just glad that you're going to be okay. You really gave us all a fright," Gabriella told him airily before kissing his forehead gently.

"Calum, what did that witch do to you?" Haylie asked all of a sudden.

"Hayls, can we talk about that later? I really don't want to relive it at the moment," Calum said, with fear clear in his voice.

"Yeah, sure," She nodded.

"We're going to leave you guys alone, so you can talk," Troy told them. He shook hands with Calum. Gabriella gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left the room with Troy.

"So, how are you feeling?" Haylie asked him uncomfortably.

"I'm in pain," He answered truthfully.

"I wish i could take away your pain, Cal," Haylie told him, as a fresh set of tears rolled down her face.

"Hey, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" He asked her quietly.

"I thought i'd lost you," She cried.

"You won't ever lose me. It'll take more than a few measley bullets to keep me away from you," He said lightly, as much of a joke as it may seem, he was dead serious.

"Don't even joke. You have no idea how close to death you were," Haylie scolded him.

"I wasn't joking, i was serious," He pleaded.

After a long silence, "So, Gabriella told you?" Haylie said, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, it sort of rolled off her tongue," He agree, feeling just as awkward.

"How do you feel about it?" She asked him nervously.

"Honestly? I couldn't be happier," He smiled at her, as her face lit up.

"Really?" She beamed.

"Really. I know we are a little young, but it's happening and we are going to be great parents. I can't wait to have a baby with you, Hayls because i love you more than life itself," He smiled at her.

"I think i love you even more, if that's even possible," She let tears of joy fall down her face as they kissed passionately. They were interrupted by clapping from the doorway. There stood, Troy, Gabriella, Caitlyn, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Savannah and the twins in their car seats, "You guys," Haylie squealed with embarrassment.

"What? That was just too sweet," Chad faked wiping an invisible tear from under his eye.

"Yeah, it was beautiful you guys," Troy mocked.

"I was moved," Jason piped up.

"Yeah, all the way from the waiting room," Zeke laughed immaturely. The guys all laughed too.

"Urgh! You guys are morons!" Sharpay told them before the girls pushed them out of the room.

"Our partners are idiots!" Taylor announced, once the boys and kids were all safely back in the waiting room.

"Tell me about it," Kelsi huffed.

"Troy can be so childish sometimes," Gabriella agreed.

"Sorry girls, i guess i've got the best one!" Haylie bragged as she kissed Calum happily again.

"WE DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT, YA NASTY'S!" The girls all chorused before turning away disgusted, much to the delight of Calum and Haylie.

**Aren't you all glad that you didn't kill me?? lol.**

**Did you guys seriously think i'd drag it out this long just to kill Calum off? Of course i wouldn't! That's just cruel! **

**Anyways, i hope you liked it! And if you did...please REVIEW!!! lol**

**Love Stacey xxxx**


	15. Troyellaaaaaaaaaaa

**Okay dudes and dudettes (well mostly dudettes). I know it's been a while since i posted a chapter for this story! I hope you'll all forgive me, as i've had quite a few family things going on. **

**Okay, on with the notices. Please check out my one-shot song-fic, the next time and let me know what you all think! Thanks to those of you who have already read and reviewed! Love you guys!**

**Also, please could you guys check out another story. It's co-written with xxxPrincessJololaxxx and it should be a really great story! So please read and review and thanks again to those of you who have already reviewed! Love you all!**

**Okay, now, on with the chapter! This one is dedicated to Ms. Ineee who has been begging me for some major Troyella fluff for a while now! So here it is, and i hope i don't dissapoint! (I WANT A HSM PLATE, INE!!!!Inside Joke:)...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the high school musical...if i did, i would make Zac Efron and Corbin Bleu walk around in nothing but underwear throughout the whole film! No-joke! **

_**Last Time:**_

_"Urgh! You guys are morons!" Sharpay told them before the girls pushed them out of the room. _

_"Our partners are idiots!" Taylor announced, once the boys and kids were all safely back in the waiting room._

_"Tell me about it," Kelsi huffed._

_"Troy can be so childish sometimes," Gabriella agreed._

_"Sorry girls, i guess i've got the best one!" Haylie bragged as she kissed Calum happily again._

_"WE DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT, YA NASTY'S!" The girls all chorused before turning away disgusted, much to the delight of Calum and Haylie. _

**One Week Later.**

"How was Calum earlier?" Troy asked Gabriella when she got home from the hospital. She had gone straight there from work and had missed dinner, "Oh, your dinner's in the oven, by the way,"

"Thanks babe. Uh, well, Calum is doing alot better. I spoke with his doctor today and he can come home at the end of the week," Gabriella replied as she heated her dinner in the microwave.

"You know that's the third night this week that you've missed dinner, Gabriella," Troy noted out loud.

"Yeah, thanks for that sherlock," Gabriella told him bitterly.

"I was just saying. It feels like i never see you anymore," Troy whined.

"You know who you sound like?" Gabriella asked him suspiciously.

"Who?" Troy knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Daniel," She replied simply, but with just as much bitterness as before.

"I do not!" Troy protested.

"You do! Daniel used to complain about how much i worked, and how little he saw of me," Gabriella replied shortly.

"I'm not moaning about you working though, Gabs. I'm moaning because i miss you," Troy said pointedly.

"Well, there is that difference," Gabriella agreed.

"And besides, i love you way more than that jerk ever did," Troy said with a disgusted look on his face.

"I don't think he ever loved me, Troy. I was just a trophy wife to him," Gabriella snorted in anger.

"Well, i love you. And i just want to spend as much time as i can with you and our beautiful children before i have to start travelling with the knicks again," Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head as he hugged her.

"That reminds me, how has training been going?" Gabriella asked suddenly.

"Fine. A little harder than before, but that's because i'm so unfit at the moment. Hopefully, i'll be back on form before long," Troy explained as Gabriella ate her dinner.

"You know, i have a day off tomorrow as it's saturday, so if you aren't doing anything, maybe we can take the kids up to central park in the city and just have a day to ourselves," Gabriella suggested.

"That sounds like pure heaven. And, because i love you oh-so-much, i'll arrange for Haylie to have the kids and i'm taking you out for a fancy pants meal tomorrow night, missy!" Troy smiled flirtily at his wife who simply giggled, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing baby. I just like us like this," Gabriella beamed up at Troy who was now holding Gabriella in a tight hug from behind.

"I do too. It makes a nice change from shouting," Troy laughed.

"Yeah, it really does," Gabriella agreed.

"Right, i'm going upstairs to get some sleep, but i will see you later! Until tomorrow my love," Troy kissed her on the lips and left her there giggling at his erratic behaviour/

**The Next Morning.**

"Ready?" Troy asked as he checked and double checked they had everything. Gabriella did the same.

"Umm, Picnic basket, blanket, camera, keys, pushchairs, toys. Check! Yes, we have everything!" Gabriella beamed up at her husband.

"Aren't you forgetting one vital ingredient to our family day out?" Troy asked her sceptically.

"Oh damn! I need extra batteries for the camera!" Gabriella made a mad dash to the battery draw and withdrew a brand new packet. Troy just stood there laughing at her, "Got them! Let's go! Wait, what are you laughing at?" Gabriella asked confused.

"You know for a detective, you're not that good at spotting things are you?" Troy mocked.

"What are you talking about, Bolton?" Gabriella challenged him.

"I'm talking about, you forgot the kids, Gabs. Not the flipping batteries," Troy laughed again.

"So not funny, Troy," Gabriella glared at him and turned away, towards the kids. She put Caitlyn's coat on and wrapped up the twins before passing Troy Noah in his car seats, "Satisfied? Can we go now?" Gabriella asked bitterly.

"Yes! Come on Caitlyn, honey. Take Daddy's spare hand," He held his other hand out for Caitlyn who took it and Troy led Gabriella down to their car. Troy opened the car and strapped Noah into the car. Then he strapped Caitlyn in as Gabriella loaded the boot of the car. Troy took Alyssa from her other arm and strapped her in aswell.

"I'm just going to lock up," Gabriella said before shutting the boot of the car and racing up the steps to lock the house up. Once she was done, she walked back down to the car and jumped in the passenger side.

"Ready?" Troy asked again.

"Yeah, let's go," Gabriella encouraged.

Troy started the car and drove away from the Bolton Mansion. After a long fourty-five minute drive, Troy parked the car in a car park near central park, "We're here. I'll get the pushchairs and bags," Troy exited the car and unloaded the contents of the boot of the car. He opened up the double pushchair and gave it Gabriella to put the twins in, before unloading the picnic basket and other bags. When both were done with their individual tasks, Gabriella began pushing the pram towards the park, with Caitlyn holding on to the side of the pushchair. Troy, however, struggled with locking up the car and carrying all of the bags.

"Troy, come on!" Gabriella whined as she reached the entrance to the park, but her husband was far behind them, with the bags still weighing him down.

"Hold your horses, Woman! I'm coming!" Troy laughed as he reached where Gabriella was. They made their way over to a shaded spot and Troy layed out the blanket and the picnic basket. He took Noah from his seat in the pushchair and sat him in between his legs. Gabriella did the same with Alyssa and Caitlyn huddled up to Gabriella's side.

"This is perfect, Troy. I've wanted to do this for a while," Gabriella smiled.

"I know, me too. I've been a little reluctant actually.

"Why?" Gabriella wondered.

"Well, as you can probably see, if you look close enough. We already have the paparazzi taking pictures of us," Troy nodded in the direction of a tree nearby.

"Let them stare, and get their pictures. All they'll see is a happy family having a nice day out," Gabriella shook off Troy's doubts with her words.

"Yeah, you're right. So, who wants cake?" Troy asked his family.

"I do, Daddy!" Caitlyn bounced up and down on the spot eagerly.

"Troy don't you think she should have something proper to eat first?" Gabriella asked him cautiously, "A sandwich or two maybe?"

"Actually no, i really don't. We're here for a fun day out. She deserves a treat, Gabs. Here baby, only a small piece for now, then you must have a sandwich or Mommy will glare me to death," Caitlyn giggled as she scoffed the cake greedily.

"Fine! I give up, give me some of that cake, Bolton!" Gabriella demanded happily.

"My pleasure _mi lady_," Troy smiled and handed her some cake.

"Your so corny, Troy, but i love you," She smiled sweetly at him.

"You know it, babe," Troy winked at her cheekily.

"Awww, does Alyssa want some cake?" Gabriella coo-ed at her baby daughter.

"Is Alyssa too young for cake?" Troy giggled.

"Yes she is!" Gabriella nodded happily at her daughter who was staring blankly at Troy who was making funny faces at her.

"Pay some attention to your son, Troy," Gabriella smirked.

"He just loves his Daddy, doesn't he?" Troy coo-ed. Noah, whacked Troy on the nose, which both Caitlyn and Gabriella found hysterical, "Apparently not,"

"He loves you really," Gabriella laughed.

"Can we swap now?" Troy asked impatiently.

"Daddy's being a chicken!" Caitlyn teased.

Troy passed Noah to Gabriella and stood up, "You'd better run, Missy!" Troy warned. Caitlyn got up and squealed in delight as Troy chased her. She wasn't fast enough, and Troy scooped her up in his arms and tickled her, "Say Daddy's the best or get beat by the tickle monster!" Troy warned.

"Da..Daddy's...T-the..be-st!" She screamed put between high pitched giggles. Troy let her down and allowed her to jump on his back for a ''piggy back'' ride. Gabriella was happily snapping pictures of the two of them interacting.

Troy and Caitlyn sat back down, exhausted after a while, "No more snapping pictures Mommy! It's your turn to be photographed! Caitlyn, honey, snuggle up close to Mommy, Noah and Alyssa while Daddy takes a photo!" Troy encouraged as the four of them got into focus. He took a couple of shots, with Caitlyn making funny faces and Gabriella laughing at them.

"You know, i've really had fun, today, Troy," Gabriella told him as they tucked into sandwiches as the twins slept in the pushchairs next to them.

"Me too. It's been brilliant spending all day with the kids, and just relaxing with my beautiful wife," Troy nuzzled Gabriella's neck as he said this.

"Daddy! Eww!" Caitlyn moaned.

"Daddy! Eww!" Troy mimicked.

"Don't copy me!" Caitlyn shouted.

"Don't copy me!" Troy repeated.

"Stop it, Troy. You're ruining the fun," Gabriella warned him.

"Stop i-" Troy was about to copy Gabriella when she planted a kiss on his lips, to stop him, "Okay, i'll stop it," Troy grinned stupidly.

"Good, Troy," Gabriella mocked as Troy packed up all of the bags and things, "Oh no! I don't want to go!" Gabriella whined.

"Don't worry babe, for us, the night is still young!" Troy winked at her and she began hastily packing the stuff away, at which Troy rose an eyebrow at her, questioningly.

"I want to get started with 'Us Time'," Gabriella shrugged before making her way over to the car with the pushchair and Caitlyn.

After they were packed up, Troy and Gabriella stood at the car door, "I love you, Mrs Bolton," Troy grinned at her.

"And i love you too, Mr Bolton," Gabriella smiled happily at her husband, before kissing him passionately. Gabriella and Troy were sure they could see flashes of light in the distance, work of most likely, the paparazzi, but they did not care. They were too in love to care about anyone else being there, except the kids and themselves.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy led Gabriella from the car that night to the most lavish restaraunt in town, 'Ine Fabulosa!' Gabriella was dressed in a long, thin, black, strapless dress and had three inch heels on, with her hair let down elegantly down her back. With a small clip, pinning one side of her hair to the side, Gabriella looked simply breathtaking. Troy opted for a simple Black suit, black tie, black shirt combination, but looked gorgeous all the same. As the Maitre'd seated them to a seat that was well hidden (for the paparazzi's benefit), Troy could not help but keep stealing lingering glances at his wife's body, "What are you staring at, Bolton?" Gabriella smiled as she took her seat.

"Just how beautiful you look tonight. I never get tired of telling you that," Troy told her honestly.

"Well, i never get tired of hearing it. Besides, this makes a nice change from baby spit-up," She added, looking down at her elegant attire.

"I think you look amazing even with the baby spit-up on you," Troy added in sweetly.

"That's nice of you to lie like that for me," Gabriella replied with a small laugh.

Troy screwed up his eyebrows in confusion, took Gabriella's hand and looked her dead in the eye, "I wasn't lying, Gabriella. I think you look beautiful whatever you have on you. I think you're the most amazingly beautiful woman i've ever met and you have no idea how happy i am that you are my wife," Troy watched as she took in what he said. She let a single tear slide down her face as she gazed lovingly at him, "I hope you understand, Gabriella, how much you mean to me,"

"I do, Troy. And i hope you realise how much i love you too. You are the single greatest man in the entire world. I'd die if i ever lost you, Troy," Gabriella smiled sincerely.

"I love you, Gabriella, you'll never lose me," Troy smiled happily.

"I know that, now," Gabriella smiled as she felt butterflies in her stomach. She had always felt these whenever Troy touched her. She had never felt them with Daniel, and that's how Gabriella knew, she and Troy were perfect for each other.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella and Troy walked into their home at one in the morning, happily kissing as they stumbled upon a dead beat, Haylie who was asleep on the couch, "Should i wake her?" Troy grinned evilly.

"Leave her be, let's just go check on the kids and get to bed ourselves," Gabriella winked at him and he pulled her up the stairs. They checked quickly on their three children, who were sound asleep before making their way to their own bedroom.

"God, Gabs, i love you so much!" Troy exclaimed before kissing her hungrily.

"I love you too, babe," She groaned in ecstasy as he nibbled her neck. In clear hunger and lust, the couple soon shed their clothes and made passionate love to each other, as a symbol of their undying devotion to one another. Troy, the aggressive but lust filled one, took control of the love-making as Gabriella, the sweet, loving one, recieved what she loved from her husband. Gratitude...and mostly, love...

**So, how'd i do, on the Troyella fluff? Well, it's not really Troyella fluff, it's mostly Bolton Family fluff! lol. Hope you all liked it, if you did, please review!**

**Love Stacey xxxxx**


	16. From Good to    not so good

**Hey! So thanks alot for the great reviews!! For this, the next time and also, Undecided, with xxxPrincessJololaxxx.**

**Chapter two for Undecided is now up. Check it out please!!! **

**Okay on with this!**

**Disclaimer: My Zacness is fading because you keep making me say i don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_Gabriella and Troy walked into their home at one in the morning, happily kissing as they stumbled upon a dead beat, Haylie who was asleep on the couch, "Should i wake her?" Troy grinned evilly._

_"Leave her be, let's just go check on the kids and get to bed ourselves," Gabriella winked at him and he pulled her up the stairs. They checked quickly on their three children, who were sound asleep before making their way to their own bedroom._

_"God, Gabs, i love you so much!" Troy exclaimed before kissing her hungrily._

_"I love you too, babe," She groaned in ecstasy as he nibbled her neck. In clear hunger and lust, the couple soon shed their clothes and made passionate love to each other, as a symbol of their undying devotion to one another. Troy, the aggressive but lust filled one, took control of the love-making as Gabriella, the sweet, loving one, recieved what she loved from her husband. Gratitude...and mostly, love..._

**The Next Morning: A Sunday.**

Troy made his way back upstairs, at 9am on sunday morning, creeping as he climbed each step. He carefully balanced a breakfast tray in one hand and some flowers in the other. He had woken up at half past six to get this treat done for his wife. He had drove out to the only flower shop open on a sunday, and collected a big bouquet of Gabriella's favourite flowers, before arriving back home at 8am and preparing a simple but lovely breakfast for his Wife. Luckily, Gabriella had slept in for the first time in ages and luckily so had the kids. Troy walked back into his and Gabriella's room and placed the tray down carefully on the bed next to Gabriella. He perched himself on the edge of the bed and mentally cursed himself for what he was about to do. He had to wake her up, and Troy hated doing that, as he thought she looked like a peaceful angel whilst she slept. Troy gently nudged Gabriella and she began to stir. Her eyes flickered open and she smiled up at Troy, "Good morning beautiful," Troy complimented her.

"Hey you," She said grogily. She turned her head to the side and noticed the breakfast tray, "What's this then?"

"This my darling wife, is for you. I have all of your favourites. Eggs, sunny side up, bacon, toast and fried tomatoes. With a glass of cranberry juice and a steaming cup of coffee. And finally, your favourite flowers," Troy produced the bouquet from behind his back.

Gabriella's eyes teared up, "You remembered," She gasped.

"How could i forget, Gabs?" Troy smiled, "It's always been sunflowers. I remember you described them as, 'Beautiful, simple and perfect,' to which i replied, 'just like you,' I could never forget that these were your favourite flowers," Troy recited.

"You're amazing, Troy. What did i do to deserve you?" Gabriella asked him as she sat up.

"I think the question is, what did i do to deserve you?" Troy changed her words and grinned at her before passing her breakfast over and standing up, "I'll just put these in some water,"

"Thank you, Troy. There's a spare vase in our bathroom," Gabriella told him.

Troy nodded curtly and walked into the room, at the other end of their bedroom. He re-emerged five minutes later with the vase full, and placed them on the bedside table right next to Gabriella, "There you go," He smiled.

"So, what did i do to deserve this wonderful treatment?" Gabriella asked him as she dug into her eggs.

"Just being that damn perfect," Troy replied.

"Troy," She said a little embarrassed and sceptical.

"Okay, i just woke up in a really good mood, you know after yesterday and i just decided to treat you. Is that a crime?" Troy asked with a wink to follow.

"Well for that, i thank you, baby," Gabriella smiled.

"So how is everything?" Troy wondered.

"Great. I didn't know you could cook," Gabriella noted.

"Of course i can. Now. I couldn't before and everyone took the mickey out of me, so i decided to learn. I'm not brilliant but i can pull off breakfast easily," Troy explained happily.

"Well, i think you are perfect, Troy, and this breakfast was yum," Gabriella finished it and kissed Troy passionately.

"Wow, if i get that kind of reception, i'll make you breakfast in bed more often," Troy joked.

"You know, it's sunday..." Gabriella started before kissing him again.

"Let me just get rid of this tray," Troy replied excitedely before taking the tray and running down the stairs with it. He raced back up the stairs, closed the door behind him and jumped onto the bed,"I love you,"

"I love you too," Troy pulled his t-shirt off and began kissing Gabriella again before deafening cries made both of them groan, "Why now?" Gabriella whined.

"I think they wait for the worst possible time,"Troy said in a whiny voice, "I'll get Noah. You get Alyssa,"

"Agreed," Gabriella said in a huffy voice. She pulled on her robe and slippers and left the room, closely followed by a shirtless Troy. They both made their ways to the their respective rooms and tended to their crying children.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Morning, babe," Haylie said to Calum as she entered his hospital room the same morning.

"Hey Haylie," Calum greeted her with a big smile and kiss.

"How are you feeling today?" Haylie asked him as she took a seat at his bedside.

"Great. You just missed the doctor actually. He said that he's really impressed with my recovery and i should be able to come home in three days," Calum beamed.

"That's brilliant Calum," Haylie smiled.

"Yeah it is. So, how are you?" Haylie grimaced when he asked that, "Morning sickness?"

"You know it. Why do they call it morning sickness when it lasts all day?" Haylie whined.

"Because it was probably named by a Male," Calum offered.

"Yeah probably. I'm a little worried actually," Haylie admitted.

"Why?"

"Because, how am i supposed to be pregnant and get through college too?"

"We'll manage it, i promise you. How are Gabs and Troy?" Calum changed the subject quickly.

"From what i heard this morning, seething," Haylie laughed.

"Why?" Calum wondered.

"Well yesterday they spent all day with the kids, then they went out for a meal just for themselves, whilst i looked after the kids. They weren't back by twelve because i knew i had fell asleep not long after that. Then i woke up this morning and heard them starting to get intimate and then the twins started crying," Haylie giggled slightly, "They came out of the bedroom looking thunderous. Especially Troy. I could tell he was fuming,"

"Well, it's not great being interrupted whilst getting intimate," Calum agreed.

"Yeah i know what you mean. Which reminds me," Haylie stopped.

"Of what?" Calum wondered.

"When you get out of here, we have about a month's worth of intimacy to make up for," She finished with a wink.

"That we do, Miss Bolton," Calum smirked flirtily at her.

"Yeah, we've got to get some in, before i get too pregnant," Haylie reminded him.

"I really can't wait to come home now," Calum grinned.

"Steady on, just take it slow," She attempted to calm him down.

"How can i take it slow, when i know you're at home waiting for me?" Calum asked her seductively, with a small wink.

"Alright, casanova, let's just get you better first, huh?" Haylie said impatiently.

"Casanova?" Calum asked her confused.

"You wouldn't understand," She sings at Calum, "_no eres tan inteligente_," She added in spanish.

"What?" Calum asked, with a confused look on his face, "What language is that?"

"Spanish, and it's like i said, _no eres tan inteligente_," Haylie laughed at him again.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Yeah, so that's pretty much what's been happening," Sharpay had just filled her brother in on what had been going on with Calum, over the past couple of weeks. Ryan, had been away doing a broadway show, pretty much straight after Gabriella's wedding.

"Wow, that's pretty full on. How's he doing now?" Ryan asked, complete shock, obvious in his voice.

"Better, more importantly, Haylie's better. She was a wreck whilst he was away. She blamed pretty much everyone," Sharpay replied.

"Wow, and Gabs found him?" Ryan asked her with interest.

"Yeah, she got right in the middle of a shoot-out to save him. She's got more backbone than the whole police force," Zeke added.

"Too right," Ryan added, "I can't believe i missed so much,"

"You missed alot bro'. Oh Zeke, can you see to Savannah?" Sharpay, practically ordered at the sound of her daughter's cry.

"Sure, honey," Zeke said bitterly through gritted teeth. This didn't go unnoticed by Ryan, who excused himself and followed his brother in law up the stairs.

"Zeke? What was that, downstairs?" Ryan demanded.

"What was what?" Zeke, asked innocently as he changed Savannah's diaper.

"You know what i'm talking about, Zeke," Ryan snapped.

"Ryan, butt out," Zeke hissed at his brother in law.

"How can i? Look, if there's something i can help you with, i'd love to help. Because what i witnessed downstairs, is anything but a happy couple. And i want my sister to be happy," Ryan attempted to persuade Zeke to open up.

"Look, Ryan. I know that you're only trying to help but, if you want to talk to anyone, talk to your sister," Zeke sniped.

"Why, what has she done?"Ryan wondered, with his eyebrows raised in a serious look.

"It's what she hasn't done. Do you realise that that's the first time she's been in since you left? She only eats and sleeps here. And, i've been stuck looking after Savannah on my own. She hasn't once changed her diaper since she was born and she bosses me around like i'm her butler or something," Zeke ranted. His voice was raising rapidly.

"Look, why don't i take Savannah for tonight, and you sit Sharpay down and just ask her what's going on. Okay?" Ryan offered.

"I might just do that. Here, take Savannah, i'll call you in the morning," Zeke hands Ryan Savannah and her overnight bag, "Bye angel, Daddy loves you," And with a kiss on the cheek to his daughter, Zeke made his way downstairs. He was closely followed by Ryan and Savannah who exited through the front door straight away, leaving a mass row to start...

**Hey guys!! How did you like it? Please review and let me know!! **

**TRANSLATION: no eres tan inteligente You're not that smart! (Gracias Ineee)**

**Stacey xxxxxx**


	17. Trouble In Paradise?

**Hey y'all! I'm back, with another chapter! I'm so gobsmacked at how many reviews i have!**

**In reply to a review i got, from a girl, previously called Schneider's Gal. I'm going to start writing the first chapter of that story on Friday probably. I just have about a million other things to do first. Okay? It may be sooner, i don't know yet.**

**So here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Are Zac/Corbin half naked all the way through High School Musical? No? Then i guess i don't own HSM! **

_**Last Time:**_

_"Why, what has she done?"Ryan wondered, with his eyebrows raised in a serious look._

_"It's what she hasn't done. Do you realise that that's the first time she's been in since you left? She only eats and sleeps here. And, i've been stuck looking after Savannah on my own. She hasn't once changed her diaper since she was born and she bosses me around like i'm her butler or something," Zeke ranted. His voice was raising rapidly._

_"Look, why don't i take Savannah for tonight, and you sit Sharpay down and just ask her what's going on. Okay?" Ryan offered._

_"I might just do that. Here, take Savannah, i'll call you in the morning," Zeke hands Ryan Savannah and her overnight bag, "Bye angel, Daddy loves you," And with a kiss on the cheek to his daughter, Zeke made his way downstairs. He was closely followed by Ryan and Savannah who exited through the front door straight away, leaving a mass row to start..._

"Where's Ryan?" Sharpay demanded once she had finished re-applying her make-up and had noticed that her brother was no-where to be found. Her husband, Zeke, however was stood behind her looking angry.

"He's gone home," Zeke said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, well he could have said bye," Sharpay shrugged her shoulders and looked at her appearance in the mirror, "Was Savannah okay?"

"Yeah, Ryan's actually going to be babysitting her tonight," Zeke informed his wife.

"Oh that's wonderful. He'll just love her, you know, i hardly even realise she's here because she's so good," Sharpay giggled.

"Or maybe, you hardly ever realise that she's here, because you are never here," Zeke sniped.

"Jesus, what's wrong with you?" Sharpay narrowed her eyes.

"You is what's the matter with me!" Zeke shouted at her.

"What have i done that is so bad?" Sharpay glared at him.

"How about the fact that you're never here? You only eat and sleep here, sometimes not even that! I barely see you and you don't even pay attention to your own daughter!" Zeke had finally snapped and let all his frustrations from his rapidly failing marriage out.

"It's not that bad," Sharpay shrugged it off.

"Yes it is Sharpay! You haven't changed her diaper since she was born, and i'm not going to have you keep bossing me about and treating me like a servant. This is a marriage Sharpay! You're supposed to work hard at it! Not get someone else to do all of the work!" Zeke screamed angrily.

"Don't over react!" Sharpay shouted back.

"I'm not over reacting! I want to know what is so important that you're never here! Now, Sharpay!" Zeke demanded of his Wife.

"Nothing is more important to me than you and Savannah!" Sharpay protested, her voice level, now the same as Zeke's.

"Then where are you all the time?" Zeke spat at her.

"I'm working! You know, so we don't lose EVERYTHING!" Sharpay snapped.

"We wouldn't lose everything! We own a bunch of resturaunts! Besides you work from home, Sharpay! How can you be working, when you're NOT HOME!" Zeke countered.

"Ever heard of maybe wanting some peace and quiet?! I'm renting an office in the city, so i can get some peace while i work, Zeke!" Sharpay yelled at him.

"And what about Savannah? She's your daughter! Is that what you want peace and quiet from?" He asked her bitterly.

"SHE NEVER STOPPED CRYING!" Sharpay had finally cracked.

"What are you talking about? You said yourself that she's a good baby!" Zeke asked her confused.

"Maybe now she doesn't, but i didn't get any work done for the first few weeks after her birth because she never stopped crying," Sharpay explained, her voice was shaky and bitter.

"What are you saying? That you resent your daughter?" Zeke asked her harshly.

"Of course i don't resent her, Zeke! I just...it's just..." She began to cry.

"WHAT?! It's just WHAT?!" Zeke yelled at her.

"I'm a TERRIBLE Mother! She hates me! She rejects me, Zeke! She didn't even want my milk! She'd rather have bottled stuff instead of mine! I hate myself, because i'm a failure. I've failed being a Mother and i've failed being a Wife! Happy now?!" She yelled at him.

"You're not a failure, Sharpay! You just give up too easily!" Zeke disagreed.

"Yeah, you're right, i do give up easily. So, why not give up whilst i'm behind?" Sharpay tore out of the room in tears and ran up the stairs, closely followed by a dumbfounded Zeke.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as he stood in shock as she packed a bag.

"I'm going away for a while. I need to figure some stuff out," She replied shortly as she continued shoving things into her suitcase.

"You don't have to do this, Sharpay. Just calm down and we can talk about this," Zeke was practically begging her to stay.

"Zeke, i can't! I just can't! I need some time on my own so i can figure things out. I'll be back as soon as i've done that," She told him, without taking her eyes away from the suitcase, which she was now closing.

"We can put this behind us, Shar! I'm sorry if i-" Sharpay cut him off with a gentle shove.

"Listen to me! It's not you, it's me! I'm the one who needs to do this! Just leave me be," Sharpay picked up her suitcase and walked away, down the stairs but stopped at the door when Zeke grabbed her arm,"Zeke, please, i have to go," Sharpay begged him.

"I can't just let you walk out. We have Savannah to think about," Zeke said calmly.

"That's why i'm doing this. I don't want to end up being the bad one. I need a break, Zeke. Just please, look after her for me," Sharpay wiped her tears and kissed Zeke gently on the cheek, "I'm sorry, Zeke," And with that she opened the door and walked away.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"How was Calum today?" Gabriella questioned Haylie over dinner that night.

"Back to his usual self. The Doctor said he can come back home in a few days," Haylie informed them with the hugest smile on her face.

"That's great Haylie!" Troy beamed.

"Oh, i had my first sonogram pictures!" Haylie said suddenly, "I had my first scan today," She produced four black and white photographs and passed them to Troy and Gabriella.

"Aww, Hayls, they are so cute," Gabriella smiled.

"How far along are you?" Troy wondered.

"Not very far along. Six weeks is all, but i'm excited all the same," Haylie grinned wildly.

"We're excited for you aswell, Hayls. You're growing up so much! Have you thought about your options, though?" Troy wondered.

"Yeah. Calum and I are still going to go to college, and once i've had the baby, i'll take a few weeks off and then we'll have no choice but to put the baby in daycare afterwards. Does that sound okay?" Haylie always checked with her big brother on decisions like this.

"Actually you're in luck. Kelsi has decided that she would like to open her own daycare centre. She's been approved for the loan and Gabs and I will be putting the twins in there. So you should definitely do that," Troy encouraged.

"Thanks, Troy," Haylie smiled up at her brother.

"No problem, Sister," Troy grinned stupidly.

"Everyone finished?" Gabriella asked suddenly as she noticed that everyone had cleared the plates.

"Yeah," Haylie, Troy and Caitlyn chorused.

"Troy can you help me with the dishes? And Haylie could you run a bath for Caitlyn?" Gabriella asked them all.

"Sure, i'm on it," Haylie agreed before running up the stairs. Caitlyn went and sat in the living room and waited for her bath.

"I'll grab these, you start the pots and pans," Troy waved her off. Gabriella obeyed and started scrubbing the pots and pans before putting them in the dishwasher for a more thorough clean. Troy walked in just as she finished loading the pots. He began washing all the plates and cutlery and then placing them in the dishwasher, "She's doing better than i expected," He commented.

"Yeah, she's handling it awfully well," Gabriella agreed.

"I'm really proud of her. She's more grown up than i was at that age," Troy said in a very serious tone.

"She's more grown up than you are now," Gabriella joked.

"Hey watch it, Bolton!" Troy warned her with a smirk.

"Last naming me are you, Bolton?" Gabriella grinned.

"Yes, Bolton, i am. What are you going to do about it?" Troy carried on with the joke.

"Caitlyn's bath is done!" Haylie announced at the door of the kitchen.

"Run away!" Gabriella answered Troy's question and darted from the room, collecting Caitlyn on her way, and she bathed her daughter.

As Gabriella tucked Caitlyn in that night, she smiled at how perfect her family was. She moved into the next room, where her daughter Alyssa slept soundly, which is more than she could say for Noah, who chose that moment to start crying. Gabriella made her way to the bedroom next door and picked up her crying son, "Shh, baby, it's okay," Gabriella looked him over to try to understand why he was crying. After summising that he was not in need of a change or burp, she took him downstairs where she heated up a bottle for him. She was in the middle of feeding Noah, when the doorbell rang. Both Gabriella and Troy rose from their seats in the living room to answer the door. Troy opened the door, as Gabriella stood close to him, still feeding Noah his bottle. They were both shocked to find a teary eyed Sharpay stood at their door, with a suitcase in her hand, "Sharpay, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked her friend.

"Can i please stay here for a few days?" Sharpay asked through her tears.

"Of course you can Shar, come on in," Troy opened the door further for their friend and Sharpay gratefully walked in with her suitcase being picked up by Troy.

"Shar, what happened?" Gabriella asked the tearful blonde who was sat on her sofa.

"It's Zeke and I. We had a huge fight and i...I..." She broke off and began to cry again.

"Shh, Shar, calm down. Just go and sleep. We can talk in the morning," Gabriella hushed her sad friend.

"Thanks, i love you guys," Sharpay hugged them and began walking upstairs and added under her breath, "I just don't think i'm in love with Zeke anymore,"

**Okay, i'm sorry if you all LOVE zekepay, but i needed Drama for someone other than Troyella. It's not fair on them!**

**lol. So anyways, please review and tell me what u all think! Thanks, Stacey xxxxxxx**


	18. More trouble

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated in agesssssss but i've had alot on! Anyway, hopefully this short but sweet chapter will help. I'll hopefully be updating alot more. **

**Also, i was supposed to be doing a story for another person, previously known as schneider's gal, but i've hit a writer's block. Can you please tell me how you would like the story started? Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Can i please stay here for a few days?" Sharpay asked through her tears._

_"Of course you can Shar, come on in," Troy opened the door further for their friend and Sharpay gratefully walked in with her suitcase being picked up by Troy._

_"Shar, what happened?" Gabriella asked the tearful blonde who was sat on her sofa._

_"It's Zeke and I. We had a huge fight and i...I..." She broke off and began to cry again._

_"Shh, Shar, calm down. Just go and sleep. We can talk in the morning," Gabriella hushed her sad friend._

_"Thanks, i love you guys," Sharpay hugged them and began walking upstairs and added under her breath, "I just don't think i'm in love with Zeke anymore," _

The next day, Sharpay walked downstairs and saw Gabriella, Troy and the kids all playing happily in the living room of the Bolton Mansion. This sight made Sharpay's stomach lurch. They were happy and Sharpay hated that.

"Morning, Sharpay," Gabriella greeted her friend.

"Hey," She replied half heartedly.

"Why don't you come and get some breakfast?" Gabriella asked Sharpay. Without waiting for an answer, Gabriella shoo-ed Sharpay into the kitchen and placed some pancakes in front of her, "Sit and eat," Gabriella basically ordered her.

"Umm, thanks," Sharpay tried to smile in reply.

"So, what's going on?" Gabriella didn't beat around the bush, she asked her straight out.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked her softly.

"What's wrong with you? What's upset you, Shar? I'm worried about you," Gabriella explained quickly.

"You mean, why am i here and not with my husband and daughter?" She asked bitterly.

"That would be about right, yeah," Gabriella giggled slightly.

"Long story, short, i'm not in love with Zeke anymore, and Savannah hates me," Sharpay replied sadly.

"Whoa! What? Back up there a little bit, what are you saying?" Gabriella was shocked, to say the least.

"I'm saying, that i want a divorce," Sharpay said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Gabriella choked out.

"We just aren't the same anymore, Gabs. We don't laugh, we don't play. He doesn't look at me the same way anymore. I love him, i always will, but i'm just not in love with him anymore," Sharpay admitted as tears rolled down her face.

"What about Savannah?" Gabriella wondered.

"She's in good hands, Gabs. Truth is, i'm a terrible Mother. I love her so much, but she's better off without me," Sharpay replied regrettably.

"How can you say that? She's your baby," Gabriella scolded.

"I know and i love her! But i just can't pretend to live in this soapbox marriage any more! She's my baby girl and i'll always love her, but how can i pretend to be this great mother, when i'm not?!" Sharpay countered.

"You are a good Mother! You're just going through some stuff and you'll get over it," Gabriella attempted to change Sharpay's mind.

"No, i won't. This is it, Gabriella. I really need you right now, and i don't need you judging me," Sharpay pleaded with her friend.

"I won't. I'm here for you, Shar," Gabriella hugged her crying friend,"Shh, everything's going to be alright," Gabriella wiped Sharpay's tears away.

"I don't want him to hate me, that's why i need to get out now, before we do end up hating each other," Sharpay sobbed.

"I know, Shar. I know," Gabriella comforted her, "What are you going to do?"

"I called my lawyer last night on the way over here. He'll be served with divorce papers later today," Sharpay replied boldly before getting up and leaving the room.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"So, they're getting divorced?" Troy asked Gabriella in disbelief, as they ate lunch together in a restaraunt with the kids by their sides.

"Yup, Zeke should be receiving the papers right about now," Gabriella replied with a sigh.

"What's with the sigh?" Troy asked concerned.

"I just wish we could have seen that their marriage was in trouble, maybe we could have prevented this," Gabriella looked worn out.

"We wouldn't have been able to prevent this. Obviously, Sharpay wasn't happy and that's the end of it," Troy said sternly.

"But-" Gabriella attempted to argue but Troy wouldn't let her.

"No, but's Gabs. They are over, there's nothing we can do," Troy raised his eyebrows at her as he fed Noah his bottle.

"I just want everything to be back to normal," Gabriella whined.

"We need to learn that life isn't always perfect, Gabs. This is their path, let them walk down it. You never know, their path may lead them back to each other, like it did with us," Troy said wisely.

"That's pretty philosophical, Troy," Gabriella replied, amazed by her husband's smartness.

"Well thanks," He said sarcastically.

"Moron," Gabriella joked.

Troy simply rolled his eyes and continued with his lunch and feeding his son at the same time, "So, what are they going to do about, Savannah?"

"Who knows? Sharpay's got this idea that she's a terrible Mother, but she's not!" Gabriella began to get worked up again.

"Well we'll just have to change her mind about that then won't we?" Troy suggested.

"How do you mean?" Gabriella knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Let's leave her to look after one of the twins for a day and she'll realise that she's a great Mother," Troy suggested smartly.

"Troy! That's a great idea!" Gabriella beamed.

"Yeah, well i was due" He replied dumbly.

"Only you and Chad can say something smart and then bounce back to being dumb again in the space of two seconds," Gabriella smirked.

"Thanks- wait! Hey!" Troy challenged her.

"What? It's true!" Gabriella protested.

"Yeah, i guess you're right," He agreed.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him before holding her finger up to silence him as she answered her ringing cellphone, "Hello?"

"It's me," Sharpay was sobbing on the other end of the line.

"Sharpay? What's wrong honey?" Gabriella was extremely concerned for her friend.

"I've got a huge problem," She cried.

"What is it?" Gabriella urged.

"I-i'm pregnant," She choked out.

"WHAT?!" Gabriella screeched. The entire restaraunt looked round at Gabriella, who just sat there dumbfounded at Sharpay's words.

**Okay, so, sorry about this whole divorce thing, but that's what is going to happen. I needed a storyline and this one hit me like a shoe in the face! I wanted to do a storyline that is real and that people go through every day. Lots of children cope with divorces and i wanted to arise the situation. **

**Just so you know, Sharpay is suffering from a delayed process of post natal depression.**

**Please review. Love ya all from Stacey xxxx**


	19. Understanding and Arguments

**Hey people! So, here is another Chapter of Take A Chance. **

**A few notices. I'll be updating this and possibly Troy Bolton's 88 ways 2 annoy ppl on Monday night, depending on how tired i am. I'll most likely be updating the co-written story, Undecided, which i'm writing with xxxPrincessJololaxxx. It's my turn but i've been so busy, that i haven't had time yet. **

**If i get the chance over the rest of this weekend whilst i'm at my Mom's, i may update on her computer, or maybe even my sisters. I don't really know yet. **

**So, anyways, i hope you like this next installment. I'm actually really proud of this chapter, because it's not really the same as the others. It's more aggravatingly funny. Very quirky. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM...duh! No surprises there!**

_**Last Time:**_

_Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him before holding her finger up to silence him as she answered her ringing cellphone, "Hello?"_

_"It's me," Sharpay was sobbing on the other end of the line._

_"Sharpay? What's wrong honey?" Gabriella was extremely concerned for her friend._

_"I've got a huge problem," She cried._

_"What is it?" Gabriella urged._

_"I-i'm pregnant," She choked out._

_"WHAT?!" Gabriella screeched. The entire restaraunt looked round at Gabriella, who just sat there dumbfounded at Sharpay's words._

"Jesus, Gabriella! You could have popped my eardrums!" Troy moaned from across the table.

"Hush, Bolton! This is important!" Gabriella scowled at her husband before turning her attentions back to her friend on the other end of the phone, "Shar, could you repeat that? I think i just hallucinated," Gabriella was uncertain as to whether she had even heard Sharpay correctly.

"I said, i'm pregnant!" Sharpay huffed.

"How?" Gabriella asked, still in complete shock.

"Do i need to explain how babies are made, Gabriella?" Sharpay asked sarcastically.

"No need to be snippy with me, Sharpay! I just want to know what's going on!" Gabriella countered.

"Okay, fine! Well, i went to the Doctor's this morning because i wasn't feeling very well. I put it down to stress, and you know the divorce. Anyways, the Doctor took a urine sample and told me i was pregnant. I was all like, how can this be? I haven't slept with Zeke since like a month after Savannah was born. And that was like, four months ago...Anyways, so then i was all like - " Sharpay began to ramble.

"Okay! Sharpay! I get the picture! You're rambling now!" Gabriella snapped.

"PMS-ing, much Gabriella?" Sharpay retorted.

"Shush! So, what are you going to do?" Gabriella quickly changed the subject.

"I don't know! That's why i called you!" Sharpay broke down in tears on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, don't cry, Shar. We can fix this," Gabriella tried to re-assure Sharpay.

"No we can't!" Sharpay cried in exasperation.

"Don't be such a drama queen! Everything's going to be okay!" Gabriella tried to reason with her, to no avail.

"How? I'm getting divorced, my child hates me, i'm pregnant with a baby that's probably going to hate me, i'm a terrible Mother, my life is a MESS!" Sharpay sobbed.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's not that bad! Listen, you and Zeke are going through a rough patch, you probably won't even get divorced. Your baby does not hate you! You aren't a terrible Mother and-"

Sharpay cut her off,"First off, Zeke and I have too many problem's to just fix, Gabriella! And just because your kids worship the ground you walk on, doesn't mean everybody's kids do! And just because you are the world's greatest Mother doesn't mean i am!" Sharpay yelled at Gabriella.

"You know what, Sharpay? Yelling at the only people who are trying to help you, is not nice! And also, you need to get these delusions out of your head before i really lose control!" Gabriella countered.

"Gab's what's going on?" Troy asked Gabriella who held up her hand to silence him, "Fine, don't tell me anything, i'm just your HUSBAND, no big deal!" Troy cursed. Gabriella, however was not listening to him.

"And how do you propose i do that exactly?" Sharpay asked savagely.

"Go see a councillor!" Gabriella suggested, a little louder than she expected.

"Ugh! You sound like Darbus!" Sharpay whined.

"Well, for once, she's right! Maybe you should, Shar. It could help," Gabriella said, a little more timidly this time.

"And what good is councilling going to do?" Sharpay sniped.

"It might get rid of these stupid thoughts. And it also might help salvage what's left of your marriage,"

"What do you mean, salvage what's left of my marriage? My marriage is beyond repair!" Sharpay cried.

"That's what you want to believe, Sharpay! If you don't try, you'll never know. And do you really want to wake up one morning and wonder where it all went? You had everything! A loving husband, a beautiful baby girl, a great job plus a string of amazing and extremely successful restaraunts and bakerys! Are you seriously telling me that it's not worth fighting for?" Gabriella was clinging to her last hope.

"Of course i don't!" Sharpay argued.

"Then go see a councillor and fix this!" Gabriella encouraged.

"It won't fix everything, Gabs," Sharpay sighed.

"It's a start, Shar," Gabriella reasoned.

"I don't know, maybe you're right," Sharpay replied, defeated.

"I'm always right," Gabriella joked.

"It's true, she is!" Troy yelled to Sharpay, which earnt him a glare from Gabriella.

"Tell your husband, he's a moron. Thanks for the help, i'll see you when you get back," Sharpay hung up the phone.

"Sharpay says your a moron," Gabriella told him seriously.

"Pfft. So, was so shocking that my eardrums had to suffer?" Troy asked nonchalantly.

"Cute Troy. Very cute," Gabriella joked.

"Thanks, so are you going to tell me or what?" Troy asked as seriously as he could.

Gabriella helped Troy gather their things as they prepared to leave the restaraunt. Troy kept looking expectantly at her, but she kept her mouth shut. After recieving no information out of her, Troy strapped the kids in the car, loaded the boot and started the engine. Just as he pulled away she replied, "Oh yeah, Sharpay's pregnant!"

"WHAT?!" Troy screeched as he slammed on the brakes.

"Jesus Christ, Troy! Are you trying to kill us?" Gabriella laughed.

"Forget that! Are you serious? When did this happen? Is she still going ahead with the divorce? How far along is she? What's she going to do? Scratch that, what the hell is she going to tell Zeke?" Troy came out with a million and one questions at once.

"Chill out! I don't know the answers to all those questions. And yes, i'm serious. She told me, just now, on the phone," Gabriella answered coolly.

"Oh this is bad, this is really, really bad," Troy started panicking.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, it's Sharpay and Zeke's problem, not ours!" Gabriella retorted.

"But they are our friends!" Troy replied huffily.

"I know they are, Genius! But we just have to wait and see what happens next," Gabriella attempted to calm him down.

"But-" Troy attempted to argue.

"No but's Troy!"

"What if-"

"No what if's either!"

"Maybe-"

"Uh-huh! No maybe's"

"How about-"

"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" Gabriella screeched,"All we can do is wait," She added a little more calmly.

"You're mean," Troy pouted.

"Don't be such a baby, Troy. This is Sharpay and Zeke's problem, how many times do i have to say that?"

"I'm just trying to help, and to be a good friend," Troy argued.

"Now is not the time, Troy. Right now, you need to step on it, you're going to be late," Gabriella commanded.

"For what?" He asked stupidly.

Gabriella slapped a hand to her forehead in exasperation,"The game, Bolton! Your first game back! If we don't get home, and get your stuff together, you are going to miss the game tonight!" Gabriella's patience was wearing thin.

"HOLY CRAP! THE GAME!" Troy pulled himself out of his trance and hit the gas, speeding away towards their house.

"Men," Gabriella sighed.

**  
So, how was it? Review and let me know! Thanks guys!**

**Notice: The next chapter will be Troy's first game back, and also, Sharpay deciding a few important things. Let me know what you think she's going to do!**

**Stacey xxxx**


	20. Returns and Shocks

**Hey ppl! What's up?**

**Okay, so this chapter is Sharpay's decision, the return of Calum and Haylie (Who have been on holiday for a week after Calum was released from hospital) and also Troy's first game back. I didn't plan this but there is a huge cliffy at the end, and i really don't think you guys are going to like it.**

**Right, also, if you'll notice, i introduce the ACTUAL New York Knicks team from this year, or most of them, with Troy and Chad added. They probably aren't the right people to start up but w.e! I don't know anything about Basketball. And i know the basketball season doesn't start till like November? But in this story, it starts in early October, which is when the term starts for College students (i don't know if it is really, but that's what it is in this story)**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, The New York Knicks players or Madison Square Garden.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Oh this is bad, this is really, really bad," Troy started panicking._

_"Don't get your knickers in a twist, it's Sharpay and Zeke's problem, not ours!" Gabriella retorted._

_"But they are our friends!" Troy replied huffily._

_"I know they are, Genius! But we just have to wait and see what happens next," Gabriella attempted to calm him down._

_"But-" Troy attempted to argue._

_"No but's Troy!"_

_"What if-" _

_"No what if's either!"_

_"Maybe-"_

_"Uh-huh! No maybe's"_

_"How about-" _

_"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" Gabriella screeched,"All we can do is wait," She added a little more calmly._

_"You're mean," Troy pouted._

_"Don't be such a baby, Troy. This is Sharpay and Zeke's problem, how many times do i have to say that?" _

_"I'm just trying to help, and to be a good friend," Troy argued._

_"Now is not the time, Troy. Right now, you need to step on it, you're going to be late," Gabriella commanded._

_"For what?" He asked stupidly._

_Gabriella slapped a hand to her forehead in exasperation,"The game, Bolton! Your first game back! If we don't get home, and get your stuff together, you are going to miss the game tonight!" Gabriella's patience was wearing thin._

_"HOLY CRAP! THE GAME!" Troy pulled himself out of his trance and hit the gas, speeding away towards their house._

_"Men," Gabriella sighed._

"Gabriella! Have you seen my lucky boxers?" Troy called from their bedroom, down to his wife, Gabriella Bolton.

"They're in your underwear drawer aren't they?" She yelled back from the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going on Gabs?" Haylie asked as she walked in the front door with Calum on her left.

"Troy's lost his lucky boxers! Forget that though, how was the holiday?" Gabriella squealed as she hugged Calum and Haylie.

"It was great. I'm so happy that he's okay and we still get to be together," Haylie replied as she looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Not half as great as being back inside-" Calum looked lustfully at Haylie as Gabriella cut him off.

"Uh-huh! I don't need to hear about the sex talk!" Gabriella insisted with a disgusted look on her face.

"GABS! They aren't in here!" Troy yelled from up the stairs.

"Try the clean laundry basket!" Gabriella shouted up to him.

"I see my brother is back to being his annoying self," Haylie commented.

"You see right, Haylie. So, are you guys coming to his first game back tonight?" Gabriella wondered.

"I knew there was a reason we came back early!" Haylie exclaimed before smacking herself in the forehead.

"You forgot about Troy's first game back?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"She did!" Calum pointed an accusing finger at Haylie.

"Hey! Don't blame me! You're the one that kept me pre-occupied!" Haylie retorted.

"Once again! I don't need to hear the sex talk!" Gabriella pulled another disgusted look.

Troy came bounding down the stairs,"I can't find them anywhere!" He moaned to Gabriella without even noticing his sister and Calum standing right in front of them.

"Ahem," Haylie coughed to get his attention.

Troy whipped his head around to find Haylie and Calum standing there, "Oh hey you guys! How was the holiday? Oh really!? Wonderful!" He didn't wait for them to answer but turned back to Gabriella, "I can't find them and you know what it means when i can't find them," He looked sad.

"Fine! Ditch us for your damned underwear. To think, we came back early to see your game tonight! Some brother you are, i didn't even get a hug!" Haylie exclaimed sarcastically.

"Sorry, sis," Troy walked over to her and hugged her tightly, "So have YOU seen my underwear?"

"What do they look like dude?" Calum asked as Haylie simply rolled her eyes at her brother.

"They are white with red writing around the waistband. It says 'I'm a wildcat in the sack,' Do you know where they are?" Troy asked hopefully. Gabriella and Haylie burst out laughing,"What?" He asked them and Calum, who could barely supress a laugh aswell.

"Dude, you're wearing them," Calum said before pointing at his waist where the waistband from his boxers was popping up over the edge of his jeans.

Troy turned bright red with embarrassment, "If anyone needs me, i'll be upstairs!" He shouted as he made his way back up the stairs rather fast, leaving the other three laughing pretty hard at him.

"So now that my idiot brother's made a fool of himself, what's been going on here?" Haylie asked as she and Calum made their way over to the couch, with Gabriella close behind them.

"Well, Sharpay lives here. For the time being at least," Gabriella replied.

"Why?" Calum wondered.

"She Zeke are getting divorced," Gabriella answered solemnly.

"WHAT?! Why?" Haylie screeched.

"She says she doesn't love him anymore, but i know that she's just covering. She also thinks that she's a terrible mother. I think she might be suffering from Postpartum depression myself, but we won't know till she sees a doctor," Gabriella explained.

"She always seemed such a happy person and a great Mother whenever i saw her with Savannah," Calum commented.

"I know, maybe it's like a delayed case or something?" Gabriella shrugged.

"Probably," Calum and Haylie agreed.

"She's pregnant again too," Gabriella added.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Haylie and Calum said in sync with each other..

"You heard me," Gabriella quickly changed the subject, "So, you've started showing," Gabriella noticed.

"I know! I shouldn't even be showing yet! I'm not far along enough! But, the Doctor said everyone is different, so i guess i'm just putting on most of the weight early," Haylie whined.

"Don't moan, that's a good thing. It means the baby is growing healthy," Gabriella told her sternly.

"I guess you're right," Haylie agreed.

"Of course she's right. It's Gabriella," Calum added.

"Thanks-hey!" Gabriella threw a glare at him before he held his arms up in defense.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Come on Caitlyn, come and say bye to Daddy!" Gabriella yelled to their five year old daughter who was watching 'the little mermaid', in the play room. She followed Gabriella's orders very reluctantly and looked upset when she walked into the hallway nearly three minutes later,"Good girl," Gabriella walked over to the stairs and yelled up to Troy, "Move your behind Bolton! You're going to be late for pre-game practise!"

Troy came running down the stairs with his practise bag clutched in his hand, "I'm coming woman! Keep your panties on!" He straightened himself up at the bottom of the stairs, "How does Daddy look, princess?" Troy asked Caitlyn, as he picked her up.

"Very handsome, Daddy! I love you, Daddy!" She beamed at him as he hugged her.

"Thank you sweetheart, Daddy loves you too. Now, wish Daddy luck," He demanded politey.

"Good luck Daddy! You're the best!" She said sweetly before giving him a big wet kiss.

"Lovely," He cringed as he wiped the slobber away. He set Caitlyn down, and took Noah from Gabi's arms, "And you my little man. You aren't quite old enough to come and see Daddy play, but i promise you will be very soon. Daddy loves you," He kissed Noah, and turned to his other child, Alyssa who was now in Gabi's arms, "And you too princess. Daddy loves you alot," He kissed her cheek before putting Noah down in his bassinette and turning to Gabriella," And i love you even more, but in a different way," He said before kissing her passionatey on the lips.

"Oh Troy are you leaving now?" Sharpay asked as she walked in the door interrupting the lingering kiss.

"Yes, just about to go. Are you coming to the game, Shar? I got enough tickets for you all," Troy asked her.

"I don't know," She replied hesitantly.

"Zeke won't be there, he's got work," Troy said quickly in a sing song voice.

"I'm there!" She practically yelled, "But wait, who's having Savannah?"

"Kelsi's having them, now that she's got her creche set up. She's having Noah, Alyssa and Caitlyn too," Gabriella informed Sharpay.

"That's a relief," Sharpay looked less stressed when she found out this information,"I'll see you later Troy. I'm going to go shower. Good luck," She waved happily and bounced up the stairs.

"She seems better," Troy commented as he grabbed his baseball cap, sunglasses and practise bag.

"She is. And she was worried about who was having Savannah. She's a great Mother, i just wish that she could see that," Gabriella said before kissing Troy again and practically shoving him out of the door.

"Hold your horses woman. I've got to put my disguise on," He said, referring to his baseball cap and sunglasses.

"Hurry it up, you have less than twenty minutes to get there. If you're late on your first day back, the coach'll have your head!" Gabriella scolded.

Troy put the finishing touches to his disguise and smirked at Gabriella, "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic! Right, we'll head out of here in an hour. Kelsi is coming for the kids in thirty minutes so we'll see you after the game. Good luck and i'm so proud of you," Gabriella said efficiently and happily, "I love you, now go!"

"I'm going! Love you, Gabs! Bye Caitlyn, honey!" He waved to them all, then jumped in his car with blacked out windows. The Driver pulled away from the Mansion and drove out of the gates where hordes of Paparazzi were waiting for Troy to emerge for his first game back.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella, Sharpay, Haylie, Calum, Taylor and Jason arrived at Madison Square Garden just as they were introducing the players.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to Madison Square Garden! This is the first game of the season, New York Knicks versus Los Angeles Clippers. Introducing the LA Clipper's substitutes and starting line up," The Commentator introduced the LA Clippers, "Now, introducing your New York Knickerbockers! Substitutes are: Number 32, Renaldo Balman. Number 26, Kelvin Cato. Number 25, Mardy Collins. Number 11, Jamal Crawford. Number 34, Eddy Curry. Number 13, Jerome James. Number 20, Jared Jeffries. Number 42, David Lee. Now, please welcome your starting line-up ," All of the gang rose in their seats and cheered their friend on, who jogged onto court with a dazzling smile. He pointed at Taylor and waved to her, who returned his wave as the commentator announced his name, "Number 7, vice captain, Chad Danforth. Number 3, Stephon Marbury. Number 5, Randolph Morris. Number 4, Nate Robinson." The crowd finished cheering and waited for the commentator to announce the final player, who had to wait for their name to be announced, "Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, please stand up, applaud and show your appreciation for the return of your Captain and mine, Number 14, Mr Troy Bolton!"

The roof nearly came off from the cheers and applauds as Troy jogged onto the court where he waved up at Gabriella and gave her a cheeky wink. He clapped Chad on the back and then took his place behind the centered player.

"Go Troy!" Gabriella yelled down to him as they started playing.

Troy took possession of the ball after the tip-off, and immediately began soaring down the court towards the basket. He swerved two of the opposition and faked right, broke left and passed to Chad who dribbled around the offence of the other team and passed it back to Troy who was right under the basket. Troy caught it mid-air and threw it straight into the basket, before hearing the all too familiar 'swish'. The crowd erupted as they too witnessed their Captains comeback shot. Troy hi-fived Chad as they travelled up to the other end of the court where the opposition was making their way to, with the ball in mid-dribble.

"Bolton! You're the man!" A fan to the left of Gabriella in the second row, where the gang sat yelled to Troy.

"That's my husband," Gabriella said proudly.

"Hush woman, the game's back in play," Jason said before turning her head back to the game.

Nearly ten minutes later, twelve minutes into the game, the referee blew the whistle and the first quarter was over. The knicks were in the lead, twenty four points to sixteen. At half time, the Knicks were behind by three points, as the clippers came back once Troy and Chad had been substituted. The score was forty points to thirty seven to the clippers/

During half time, Gabriella and Sharpay went to the bathroom.

"So, Sharpay, have you thought anymore about what we talked about this afternoon?"

"Yeah i have and i've made a decision," Sharpay said confidently.

"What is it?" Gabriella wondered.

"I'm keeping the baby, Gabriella. I could never have an abortion, it's just too morally wrong. Besides, what happens if i end up regretting it. It's like you said, do you want that? And i asked myself that very same question and i realised, it's not. Plus, i'm going to go see a coucillor, to find out exactly why i have been feeling so down and dejected lately," Sharpay explained.

"Well good for you, Sharpay. I think that will really help you. What are you going to do about Zeke?"

"I don't know yet, Gabs. I still haven't figured out my true feelings for him, and until i do, i'm going ahead with the divorce," Sharpay said regrettably.

"But-"

Sharpay cut Gabriella off and said softly, "No, buts Gabriella, this is what i need to do," Then she walked away and Gabriella followed her back to the stands where the third quarter was just starting.

Chad was put back on late in the third quarter and scored two three pointers bringing the score back up for the knicks to sixty three to sixty. Troy was put on once the fourth quarter started and immediately tore up the court. Unfortunately, the other players were doing the same. With less than a minute to go, the coach called a time out and addressed his team, "Right, we're one point ahead and if i'm right the Clipper's coach will be getting them to come up with a plan for a three pointer, to seal the game. Now, this is what i want you to do. Since they lost possession before i called time-out, i want Morris to do the throw in. Fake pass it to Bolton who'll be heavily guarded but pass it instead to Cato. **(He was brought on during the third quarter.)** Cato, i want you to dribble it round to the left where Danforth will be waiting and i want you to dribble around the outside towards both Bolton and Morris. Fake right to Morris, break left to Bolton and set him up for a three pointer to seal this game. Got it?"

"Yes Coach," They all chorused.

"Bolton, i'm giving you a great opportunity here. Go out there and show them why you're captain!" The Coach barked.

"Yes Coach," Troy replied quickly.

"Right on three, Knicks! One...two...three...KNICKS!" They all chorused knicks and hurried back to their positions.

Troy looked up at Gabriella as he waited for the game to start. He crossed his fingers at her, and she replied with an encouraging thumbs up. As the Coach predicted, Troy was heavily guarded, and they pounced forward when Morris faked his pass to Troy, leaving him free to run to his next position. The ball passed freely from Morris to Cato who dribbled it to Chad. Chad dribbled easily to the center of the court where Morris was on his right and Troy was on his left, now unguarded. The guards had moved to following Morris and they came out at Chad as he faked a pass to Morris. Chad expertly passed quickly to Troy who threw the ball towards the net almost as quickly as he caught it.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the ball left Troy's fingertips. The crowd slowly rose to it's feet as the ball sailed through the air. One side was hoping for a miss, the other side hoping for a hit. Gabriella was silently begging the Lord to allow it through and Troy was watching as the ball turned on it's axis whilst floating through the air, '_Please, please, please,'_ He thought over and over in his head. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the ball settled itself on the rim of the basket and the clock ticked down, 5...The ball spun around on the rim, 4...It spund a little more, 3...The ball looked as though it was veering off track, 2...The ball finally fell into the basket,1.

"Number 14, Troy Bolton has done it! On the buzzer the ball sails in for a three pointer. The Knicks win Seventy-seven to seventy-three! MVP is our very own Troy Bolton!" The commentator announced as the Knicks celebrated, by lifting Troy onto their shoulders.

Twenty minutes later, Troy and Chad were finished celebrating and changing as they made their way out towards the private family room, where Gabriella and the rest of the gang were waiting to congratulate them.

"Well done!" Taylor squealed as she jumped into Chad's arms, "Both of you were brilliant, just like high school," She added.

"Gabs, your verdict?" Troy asked shyly.

"You were amazing! I haven't seen you play in years and you were just amazing! I love you so much!" Gabriella kissed Troy passionately on the lips.

"If you guys are done with the love-fest, we'd all like to go," Haylie said rudely.

"Hold your horses, Haylie," Troy retorted.

Sharpay's cellphone began ringing, "Excuse me guys," She turned her back on them all and answered the phone. The gang was about to go back to arguing when they saw Sharpay fall to the floor and collapse crying.

"Shar? What is it? What's wrong?" Troy asked her as he slid down onto the floor beside her.

"I-i-" She sobbed harder.

"SHARPAY! TELL US!" Taylor shook Sharpay harshly and demanded for her to tell them as they gathered around her.

"It's Zeke, He's-"

**Omigosh! I bet you are all going to kill me aren't you? For leaving it at a cliffie! Before you all get positive, let me assure you, it's nothing good. Be prepared for the worst. Seriously, i'm sorry, but i think this is something i have to do.**

**Go ahead and guess what's going to happen, and review please! **

**Sorry again, especially if you all love Zekepay or just Zeke in general.**

**Much Love,**

**Stacey xxxx**


	21. Goodbye, My Love

**Hey guys! **

**Here comes a tear jerker!**

**I had alot of feedback from the last chapter, and most of you didn't want Zeke to die. I took this into consideration, despite my reservations and had my a 10 pence coin decide! (I can't find my lucky pound coin:( cries)**

**So, please don't blame me, when you read this chapter. And trust me when i say, you'll need tissues. It had me in tears just writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_Sharpay's cellphone began ringing, "Excuse me guys," She turned her back on them all and answered the phone. The gang was about to go back to arguing when they saw Sharpay fall to the floor and collapse crying. _

_"Shar? What is it? What's wrong?" Troy asked her as he slid down onto the floor beside her._

_"I-i-" She sobbed harder._

_"SHARPAY! TELL US!" Taylor shook Sharpay harshly and demanded for her to tell them as they gathered around her._

_"It's Zeke, He's-" _

"What? He's what?" Troy asked quickly, panicking. Sharpay just sobbed, "Shar, please, you have to tell us," Troy begged.

"We have to get to the hospital, Troy," She said through tears.

"Why? Shar, what's happened to Zeke?" He asked again.

"It's awful, it's horrible. Please just ring Kelsi and tell her to bring Savannah to Sacred Heart! We have to go!" She got up and cried some more, pulling her friends along with her, "It can't be happening, not now," She sobbed as Troy led her to his car.

"What, Shar? What can't be happening?" Gabriella asked.

"It's too early, he's too young. What about Savannah?" She mumbled incoherantly.

Taylor had had enough, she walked in front of Sharpay before they reached the car, and shook her again, "Tell us! You have to tell us what happened!"

"Taylor, you're hurting me!" Sharpay yelled.

"Tell us!" Taylor repeated.

"Please let go," Sharpay begged as Taylor continued to shake her.

"Taylor! Let go of her! You're hurting her," Chad shouted before prysing Taylor's hands from Sharpay's wrists, "She's pregnant, Tay, you can't do that to her," He added.

"You're pregnant?" Taylor asked in complete shock.

"Never mind that! We have to go! Zeke's, he-" She cut herself off and sobbed again.

"Why won't you tell us?" Taylor demanded.

"Leave her alone, Tay. She's obviously distraught. Everyone just get into their respective cars and get to the hospital. Haylie and Calum, you take my car. Tay, you and Chad go in his car. Jason, you come with Troy, Sharpay and I in Troy's car. Let's go people!" Gabriella ordered before throwing her car keys to Haylie.

Everyone obeyed and jumped into their cars. As Troy drove, Gabriella and Jason comforted the sobbing Sharpay, "You know, Taylor's right, you have to tell us what's going on, Shar, or we'll worry even more," Troy told her as he sped up.

"I can't. It's too DAMN hard!" Sharpay snapped.

"Shar, if you don't tell us, how are we supposed to know what to expect?" Jason asked her, softly.

"Please don't make me," Sharpay begged.

"Please, Sharpay. For Zeke," Gabriella asked her gently.

"Oh Gabs, it's horrible. He's been in a car accident. His brain is haemorraging and they say he's barely alive," Sharpay broke down in floods of tears and held onto her stomach for dear life.

"Jason, ring Kelsi. Tell her to get to Sacred Heart Memorial with the kids. I'll let the other's know," Gabriella said, referring to the cars following them to the hospital. Jason rang Kelsi and Gabriella rang Taylor's cellphone. Once she was done with that, she rang Haylie's cell phone and repeated everything.

"Kelsi, says she'll be there as soon as possible, but someone will need to wait for her in the parking lot to help with all the kids," Jason informed Gabriella as he flipped his cell phone shut.

"Right, thanks, J. I'll get Calum and Haylie to do that," Gabriella said as they pulled up in the hospital parking lot. They all climbed out of the car and met up with the others at the entrance, "Cal, Hayls, can you stay out here and wait for Kelsi? She needs help with the kids. Everybody else, come on,"

They all walked into the ER and Sharpay walked up to the front desk, "My name is Sharpay, I'm here to see Zeke Baylor. He's my husband, i got a call about twenty minutes ago," Sharpay informed the receptionist, as bravely as she could.

"Right okay. Gerard, come here," The receptionist waved over a male nurse, "This is Sharpay Baylor. Take her up to see Zeke Baylor's Doctor,"

The man nodded and motioned for Sharpay and the gang to follow him. They all went to the second floor and turned off into the ICU ward.

"ICU?" Chad asked as they walked past the sign.

"Intensive Care Unit. Calum was in here," Taylor replied.

"I'm not a Doctor, but that's bad right?" He questioned.

"Extremely." Taylor nodded.

"Doctor Green, this is Sharpay Baylor and her friends," Gerard introduced them before walking away.

"Hello Mrs Baylor. My name is Doctor Green, i'm Zeke's physician," He said solemnly.

"What's going on? Is my Husband okay?" Sharpay demanded.

"Zeke's in a very bad state. We had to operate to stop the haemorraging on his brain, that was before we called you. He's in recovery now, but it's not looking very good," The Doctor informed her.

"NO! You listen to me! He can't die! You had better do everything that you can for him, or so help me, i will sue you! Not this hospital! YOU!" Sharpay yelled.

"Sharpay," Gabriella hissed.

"NO GABRIELLA! Zeke is DYING! Don't any of you understand that?" Sharpay cried.

"Please Mrs Baylor. We've done all we can for him, all we can do now is hope and wait," The Doctor said regrettably.

"What are his chances?" Sharpay asked him through gritted teeth.

"His chances are very slim. Twenty five percent at the most," The Doctor said sadly.

"Can i see him?" She asked quickly.

"Go ahead, all of you," The Doctor said without hesitation, "I'm in the Office if you need anything," The doctor pointed to two rooms. One was the office, the other was Zeke's room.

"Why would you let all of us go in?" Sharpay asked suspiciously.

"Sharpay please, lets just go and see him," Troy begged of her.

"No! I want to know why!" She demanded.

Chad gave Taylor a confused look, "Chad, they usually allow everyone to go in when they think someone's dying," She whispered an explanation to him.

"Oh. Poor Shar," Chad said sadly.

"Yeah." Taylor agreed as her own tears fell down her face.

"Please Mrs Baylor, i know how you are feeling, but this is a hospital," The Doctor practically begged Sharpay to calm down.

"Don't tell me you know how i'm feeling! YOU DON'T KNOW!" Sharpay exploded.

"SHARPAY! That's enough!" Gabriella scolded her and pulled her away from the Doctor, "Listen to me, Shar! You have to stop this! Zeke is in that room in terrible shape and you are out here arguing with a Doctor! Zeke needs you!" By this time, Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay were all crying harshly, and the boys were finding it hard to hold back tears too.

"You're right," She sighed dejectedly.

"I'm really sorry, Doctor," Troy aplogised on behalf of Sharpay's behaviour.

"DON'T APOLOGISE FOR ME!" Sharpay shouted at Troy before making her way into Zeke's room.

"Thank you Doctor," Troy said quickly before following Gabriella and Sharpay.

Sharpay took one look at Zeke and ran over to his bed, crying hard, "Oh Zeke! I'm so sorry!" She wept.

Troy and Gabriella watched on, closely followed by the entrance of Taylor, Jason and Chad. They all stopped still and cried too. For Zeke. He was laying there, looking extremely pale and deathly looking. The guys couldn't hold back anymore, the tears poured down their faces. They all gathered around his bed and Troy and Gabriella hugged the sobbing Sharpay from behind.

"Zeke, i love you. Please fight this, please! I'm begging you, baby! Stay here with me and Savannah. I'm so sorry," Sharpay sobbed into Zeke's still hand.

Kelsi entered the room, not long after with Savannah asleep in her arms, "Sharpay?" She asked uncertainly.

"Kels?" Sharpay looked up and noticed her sleeping baby. She immediately stood up and took Savannah from Kelsi's arms, "Oh 'Vannah! My baby girl. Mommy's never leaving you again," She cried, "Mommy and Daddy are going to be okay. I promise,"

"Shar?" Troy asked.

Sharpay turned around and noticed Zeke's weak body moving. She gently handed Savannah back to Kelsi and rushed to Zeke's side, "Zeke?" She asked him as more tears fell down her face.

"Sharpay?" He asked her weakly as his eyes opened softly.

Sharpay wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "Oh, i'm so sorry, Zeke! Baby, please forgive me, i love you so much! I didn't realise until now, how much i love you. Please don't ever leave me," She begged him.

"Sharpay, i love you too," Zeke croaked out.

"I love you, i love you, i love you, Zeke Baylor!" Sharpay exclaimed happily, "And you're going to be a father again," She told him with a huge smile.

"I-what?" He asked her.

"I'm pregnant, Zeke. With your baby," She told him with a huge smile.

"I can't believe it," He chuckled softly and she kissed him gently.

"Are we going to be okay?" Sharpay asked him suddenly.

"As long as-" Zeke cut off as he felt a huge pain in his head.

"ZEKE?! Are you okay?" Sharpay demanded to know.

"Should we get the Doctor?" Troy asked him.

"I'm fine guys, i just- aagh!" He screamed in pain, clutching his head.

"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" Sharpay yelled as Zeke writhed around in pain.

"I'll do it!" Kelsi said from by the door, as she raced out of the room with Savannah still in her arms.

"Zeke, no, not now! Don't you dare die on me!" Sharpay demanded as the tears flew once again down her face, whilst she watched Zeke's pain stricken face.

"I love you Shar. And 'Vannah. Tell her," He choked out.

"YOU CAN TELL HER YOURSELF! You're going to be okay!" Sharpay told him as Troy restrained her.

"Shar, please," Troy begged her.

"Let me go Troy! I need him!" She sobbed, "Please let me go to him! I LOVE HIM! I do!" Zeke tried to focus on the Sharpay but he drifted out of conciousness and his heart rate dropped suddenly. The machine's began to beep like mad, "I love you, i'm so sorry! Please don't leave us!"

"Shar! The Doctor's need room," He told her firmly as three doctors and two nurses flooded into the room.

"Zeke!" She yelled, "Please!" Sharpay struggled against Troy's grip. She sobbed as the others watched on sadly. Gabriella sobbed into Troy's arm and Taylor was held by Chad. Kelsi came back in without Savannah and was being held comfortingly by Jason, "Don't! Please Zeke! We need you!" Sharpay continued to cry.

"Come on Zeke, breathe," The Doctor begged Zeke as the resucitation team started work. The Doctor was unsuccessfully doing mouth to mouth, "We need the crash cart in here!" The Doctor yelled out, "ABBY! CRASH CART NOW!" He ordered.

"Right away Sir," She obeyed before leaving the room. She re-appeared not long after with the crash cart.

"Two hundred Joules," The Doctor ordered.

"Charging," The nurse informed him as he rubbed the gel onto two paddles. Another nurse had opened Zeke's shirt and left the skin area clear for the Doctor,"Clear!" The Nurse added.

The Doctor pressed the paddles down onto Zeke's chest. His body rose from the shock. The Doctor looked at the screen and shook his head, "Again, two hundred Joules!"

"Recharging," The Nurse looked at the screen and nodded, "Clear!"

The Doctor again pressed the paddles down, and Zeke's body once more rose from the shock, and he once again didn't respond, "One more time, Three hundred Joules,"

"Come on, Zeke," Troy begged him.

"Rising to to three hundred Joules. Charging," The nurse waited, "Clear!"

The Doctor pressed the paddles down one final time onto Zeke's chest, his body jumped, and the line on the screen remained flat. The long, monotone beep continued and the Doctor sighed in defeat, "Call it,"

"Time of Death, 11.20pm," The Nurse reluctantly said.

The whole gang burst out in tears and Sharpay fell to the floor, "No!" She screamed as she cried into Troy's chest who had knelt down to her level, "No!" She repeated.

**I'm really sorry! But i just had to do it! The coin told me to do it, and i had already decided to kill him off anyway! I have my reasons. **

**1) I don't have any real use for him anymore.**

**2) I needed Drama.**

**3) It was either him or Troy- which would you prefer?**

**Plus, i'd already let one character get a reprieve that i had planned to die, i couldn't do that with all three. (Troy, Calum and Zeke)**

**Please review and let me know how i did with this scene. It was extremely difficult and i almost backed out of it, but i had to be strong and stand by my first decision. **

**Stacey xxx**


	22. Forever and Always

**Hey you guys. I'm really sorry about killing Zeke off, but i can't defend myself anymore. It was my decision and i wouldn't have been true to my self if i had gone back on what i had already decided.**

**Anyway, this chapter was really hard for me to write. It took me nearly a week to write and i still only had half of it done. Maybe it was because of the emotion needed for this chapter i don't know. So, i enlisted the help of Lara, previously known as Larabaybee, now, **Listen.To.Your.Heartx3. **She did an excellent job helping me co-write this chapter and i would like to thank her again for the amazing job she did with helping me write it. So, thanks Lara, i really appreciate it!**

**Just to warn you, i think you may need tissues again, this is extremely emotional. **

**Disclaimer: Lara and I don't own HSM but if we did, both of us would have Zac and Corbin wear no shirt throughout the entire film...Here's hoping! Fingers crossed.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two.**

_**Last Time:**_

_The Doctor again pressed the paddles down, and Zeke's body once more rose from the shock, and he once again didn't respond, "One more time, Three hundred Joules,"  
"Come on, Zeke," Troy begged him.  
"Rising to three hundred Joules. Charging," The nurse waited, "Clear!"  
The Doctor pressed the paddles down one final time onto Zeke's chest, his body jumped, and the line on the screen remained flat. The long, monotone beep continued and the Doctor sighed in defeat, "Call it,"  
"Time of Death, 11.20pm," The Nurse reluctantly said.  
The whole gang burst out in tears and Sharpay fell to the floor, "No!" She screamed as she cried into Troy's chest who had knelt down to her level, "No!" She repeated._

**One Week Later.**

It had been one week since that fateful day in the hospital, and Sharpay was not dealing well at all. She spent most of her days organising the funeral, and meeting with members of Zeke's family, discussing things that had no relevance. When she was not busying herself with pointless tasks, she locked herself in the bedroom she inhabited at the Bolton Manor. She always kept Savannah close to her, as a last resort to cling to Zeke's memory, which was of course understandable. The next day would be Zeke's funeral and Sharpay was once again, sat locked in her room at the Bolton mansion, with Savannah held close to her, in her bouncer at Sharpay's feet. She was silently and sadly looking at a picture of herself, Zeke and Savannah, right after Savannah's birth. She let a single tear fall down her face, as she remembered how happy they once were.

_FLASHBACK:  
"Zeke! Come quick! Savannah is laughing!" Sharpay yelled to her husband as she watched their one month old daughter giggling slightly.  
"Did I miss it?" He asked breathlessly as he came skidding into the room.  
"She's still laughing," Sharpay coo-ed.  
"Wow, it's so beautiful," Zeke commented as he watched his daughter in awe.  
"I know," Sharpay agreed.  
"She's just as beautiful as her Mommy," Zeke said sweetly.  
"And just as amazing as her Daddy," Sharpay added as they kissed sweetly on the lips.  
"I hope it's like this forever," Zeke said happily.  
"We'll make it like this forever. We're going to be really happy, Zeke," Sharpay smiled.  
"Whatever happens, we'll be together forever," Zeke added with a small kiss to boot, "I'll never leave you,"  
END OF FLASHBACK_

"You lied Zeke," She told the picture, "You said you'll never leave me, you lied," She cried as she stared blankly at the photograph, "But I lied too. I said that we were going to be really happy, but we weren't. We were happy for the longest time, and then I ruined it. I became selfish and we were going to be divorced because of my stupid mistakes. If only I hadn't been so nasty, you'd still be here with me. I love you Zeke, why did you leave?" She cried harder and harder. Savannah silently stared up at her Mother from her position in her bouncer. Her big chocolate brown eyes blinked softly as she watched her Mother cry. Savannah was nearly seven months old, and she had begun to learn to crawl at a very early age. She was very advanced and both Sharpay and Zeke had known that. Now, Sharpay knew, that Savannah could tell that her Mummy was upset and there was nothing she could do to stop it."Sharpay? Are you okay?" Came Troy's voice from the other side of the door.  
Sharpay wiped her tears, stood up, walked over to the door and opened it to see Troy standing there looking just as sad as she was, "I'm fine," She replied without feeling before returning to the bed.  
"I know you miss him, Shar. We all do, but it's not going to help if you stay locked up all the time," Troy reasoned.  
"I don't want to go out, Troy," She answered solemnly.  
"Shar, it'll do you good," Troy added.  
"It won't. I can't bear to breathe when I know that Zeke can't," She shook her head violently.  
"Listen, Shar. He wouldn't want you to waste away in a bedroom forever. He'd want you to be happy. Why don't you come downstairs and get something to eat? For me?" Troy pouted playfully.  
"You don't give up do you, Bolton?" She smirked.  
"Nope. But seriously, come and get something to eat or both you, my unborn niece/ nephew and my niece will starve," He smiled genuinely at her.  
"Niece?" She questioned.  
"Well she's as good as! You're like an Auntie to my kids so why can't I be an Uncle to yours?" Troy argued playfully.  
"All right, all right. I give up! You're my children's Uncle and I'm coming to eat," Sharpay sighed, she had been defeated.  
"Should I take Savannah down?" He asked politely.  
"No!" She snapped, "I mean, no thank you. I'll do it, I'll be down in a minute," Troy nodded and left the room.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"How's she doing?" Gabriella asked as Troy entered the dining room for dinner."Better, I think. Well she's actually agreed to come eat dinner tonight, so that's a start," Troy answered sadly.  
"I suppose," Gabriella agreed.  
"The weirdest thing happened. I asked if I should grab Savannah and she just snapped and said no, like really harshly," Troy shrugged.  
"God, you are so dumb," Haylie commented.  
"What?" Troy asked shocked, "No, I'm not!"  
"Yes you are. She obviously doesn't want another man to hold Savannah yet. She probably doesn't want anyone to take Zeke's place. See, you're dumb," Haylie explained.  
"I am not dumb!" Troy protested harshly.  
"Yes you are," Sharpay said as she sat down.  
"Oh hey Shar," Gabriella greeted.  
"I'm not dumb!" Troy argued again.  
"Honey, believe me, you aren't going to win this fight, so back down while you can," Gabriella joked. The dinner went by pretty fast, and Sharpay stayed quiet as long as she could. Just as she was about to leave to go back upstairs, Gabriella cornered her, "Listen, Shar. I really admire the way you are dealing with this, and I just want you to know, that I'm here for you if you need anything. We all are,"  
"Thanks Gabs," Sharpay smiled for the first time since Zeke died.  
"Do you want me to iron your dress for tomorrow? I've got to do mine now anyway," Gabriella offered.  
"If you don't mind," Sharpay nodded meekly.  
"Of course I don't. Now, you get to bed, and I'll hang it on your door for morning, Okay?"  
"Thank you, Gabriella. For everything," Sharpay hugged Gabriella and then took Savannah with her, back upstairs.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**The Next Day: Zeke's funeral.**

"Are you ready?" Gabriella asked Troy who was still in the bathroom.  
"Yeah, I'm just fixing my tie. The damn thing won't do up," Troy whined.  
"Come out here and I'll do it," Gabriella called into him.  
Troy came out of the bathroom and handed her his tie, which she immediately started to tie up for him, "You seen Sharpay this morning?"  
"No. I heard movement in her bedroom and Savannah crying but that's it,"  
"I wish there was something more we could do for her," Troy said.  
"Me too. All we can do is just support her and be there for her," Gabriella sighed as she finished Troy's tie.  
"Thanks babe," Troy kissed her on the cheek, "It's going to be weird, never seeing Zeke again," He said suddenly.  
"I know what you mean. He was like the heart of our gang," Gabriella agreed as she let tears slide down her face, "Sharpay's right. He was too young, Troy,"  
Troy pulled her into a hug, "Hey shh, everything's going to be alright. I know you are going to miss him. Hell, I'm going to miss him like hell. He's been one of my best friends since junior high. I don't know what I'll do without him," Troy struggled to hold back his own tears."Who's going to bake me cookies when I'm upset? Damn, I need his cookies now," Gabriella cried even harder.  
They stood crying for a while and letting their emotions out before finally wiping their eyes and making their way downstairs. The babysitter had arrived and was looking after Caitlyn, Noah, Alyssa and Savannah for the day.  
Sharpay was stood silent in her black dress and heels waiting at the window for Zeke's parents to arrive along with the rest of the gang, "Shar, how are you?"  
_Silence._  
"Come on Shar, don't leave your emotions bottled up," Gabriella pleaded.  
_Silence._  
Gabriella sighed and walked away.  
Twenty minutes later, Sharpay finally spoke, "Zeke's parents and the guys are here," She said blankly before walking to the entrance hall to greet her in-laws and friends to see them already being greeted by Gabriella. Sharpay stood back and simply watched her friend greet the guests, giving them each a watery smile as they passed her. Tears came to her eyes as she saw Troy come up and wrap Gabriella in a hug from behind, kissing her temple. She realized she wouldn't have anyone to comfort her like that from now on. She was on her own. Yeah, she had her friends, and she loved them dearly, but they weren't Zeke. They wouldn't put up with her like Zeke had; she realized that.  
Before Sharpay could finish gathering her thoughts, Chad had made his way over to her and he took her hand in his, "Sharpay, the funeral car's are here. It's time to go," She nodded weakly and kissed Savannah lightly before leaving the Bolton Mansion with her friends and Zeke's parents. They arrived at the Church ten minutes later and she bravely walked through to the foyer of the Church.

Sharpay sat down on one of the padded chairs in the foyer to gather her thoughts. Before she knew it, Gabriella had set herself down beside her. The brunette set a sympathetic hand on Sharpay's shoulder. "We have to start the service now, Shar. You ready?" Sharpay just nodded and Gabriella helped her up, steadying her as her legs momentarily gave out, and led her into the Main part of the Church and set her down in a pew in the very front. The Reverend entered, shook Sharpay's hand and made his way to the podium at the front to begin the ceremony.

The Reverend said his words, and soon, it was Sharpay's turn to give the first eulogy. She nervously walked up the steps, the clacking of her heels against the wooden floors echoing loudly through the large room. To Sharpay, it seemed to take a lifetime for her to reach the podium. When she finally reached it, she took a deep breath, tears already welling up in her eyes. Sharpay looked around the packed room and glanced to her left where Zeke's body lay in the coffin.  
"As you all know, we are here today to lay Zeke Baylor to rest. I'm not going to pretend that Zeke's life was care-free because it was anything but. In fact towards the end, it was terrible. But everything worked out, until Zeke lost his fight for life after a terrible car accident. For those of you who didn't know Zeke as well as they would have liked, i'd like to tell you all about my husband. He was the sweetest guy, always there for anyone when they needed him, especially his family and friends. He was a devoted husband and father and i am so proud of him. He was also a devoted chef. If there was one thing that Zeke loved it was baking and cooking. He always loved the idea of cheering someone up with a batch of his amazing cookies or his famous Creme Brulee.I can tell you, that right now, i could do with one of his cookies, although my waist would disagree," Some people laughed heartily at this, "Zeke, was and is still the love of my life. He was there for me whenever i needed him, even if i pushed him away. As many of you may know, Zeke and I ran a string of successful bakeries and resturaunts and Zeke always put his heart and soul into the running of them. That's the kind of person, Zeke was. He was always the heart and soul of everything. He held my heart for a long time, all the way back to high school and there will never be another to do so. When i think of how much Zeke gave me, emotionally, physically and personally, i thank the Lord that i was blessed with such an amazing man. Zeke's life ended way too early but he will never be forgotten. I'll never let our daughter Savannah forget what an amazing man her Father was, or our unborn child," Many people gasped at this revelation, as they didn't know Sharpay was pregnant. "Now, i would like to tell you all, how much Zeke meant to me. He was the bread to my butter, the lyrics to my music and the left to my right. He was the most amazing person i think i've ever met, mainly because he put up with everything i threw at him. Be it my strops, my dramatics or the constant whining about how much i wanted a certain pair of shoes. Ever since he died i half expect him to walk through the door, rambling about how one of his interns nearly burnt down the kitchen or how he was desperate to find the ingredients to his grandmother's chicken terryaki surprise. I know now, that it will never happen because he's gone," Sharpay began to cry as she finally accepted that she had lost him, "But i know that the one's we love never truly leave us," She silently sobbed before finishing, "I love you Zeke Baylor, forever and always."  
As Sharpay finished her speech, she took one last look at all her friends and family, noticing just about every person in the room had tears in their eyes. As she stepped down, she gave a small nod to the Reverend who stepped back up to the podium and read a few bible verses. Before they knew it, it was Gabriella and Troy's turn to give their eulogy. They stepped up to the stage together, Gabriella clinging onto Troy's hand as if it were a lifeline.  
Troy started, "I first met Zeke in junior high. He was passionate about basketball, that's how we first bonded. Chad, Jason, Zeke and I did everything together and it nearly always revolved around basketball or girls. Many a time, i remember Mrs Baylor yelling at us for playing basketball too long during the weekends or after school, to which Zeke always replied, 'Mum's going to blow a gasket if we play basketball any longer,' but he always carried on playing. That always got up his Mother's nose, but his Dad couldn't be more proud that Zeke was taking a liking into something other than dinosaurs. Not many people know this but, Zeke was obsessed with dinosaurs as a child. When you saw Zeke you know that he'd always have a model of a dinosaur somewhere near him. As he matured, it was a basketball, and as he became an adult it was the knowledge of how to bake the world's greatest cookies. You see, Sharpay was right when she said that Zeke was passionate. As i said, he started out as an obsessive dinosaur fan, then a passionate basketball playing kid, and then soon developed a passion in baking and cooking. It's an understatement to say that we were shocked to find out that Zeke had a hidden agenda. After a while, people accepted that Zeke now came with a spatula and i admire him for stepping out and saying,'Hey, i'm not just a jock, i'm so much more.' For that he was. To the people who were closest to Zeke, he was much more than just the basketball player or the chef. He was one of the greatest people to ever walk into our lives and i for one am sure going to miss the hell out of him," Troy took a few moments to redeem himself as the tears could no longer be held back. "Zeke, as Sharpay so rightly said was the heart and soul of everything. Especially our group of friends, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, Gabriella and myself. We have a really close group of friends and it won't be complete without Zeke. He was always the funny, light hearted and generous one, and mate, we are going to miss you more every single day. I love you man," Troy wiped his fast falling tears and stepped to the side for Gabriella, who squeezed his hand before being the centre of attention.  
She took a deep breath and began, "I haven't known Zeke as long as all of the others but in time i eventually became just as close to him. Surprisingly, after Troy and Taylor of course, Zeke was the one i bonded with the easiest. Maybe it's because he was always so happy, considerate and trusting. Like Sharpay said, whenever you were upset, Zeke was there with a box of tissues, a comedy movie, his world famous cookies and his kind shoulder to cry on. That's the man Sharpay married and that's the man we all know and love. That was Zeke Baylor. Plain and simply, one of the greatest guys to ever live. This is not an over exaggeration. I guess we didn't realise until now how much we all depended on Zeke. Now that he's gone, we'll never have the chance to tell him how much of an impact he made on all of our lives," Gabriella again began weeping as she recalled how Zeke had impacted her life, "I'll never forget how Zeke accepted me so happily and i'll never forget the way he made myself and everyone else feel whenever he was around. Zeke Baylor, the heart of everyone's lives, may you rest in peace like you rightfully deserve. You are truly one in a million and we're all going to miss you. We love you," Gabriella finished as she gazed over at the coffin which held Zeke's body.  
For those who weren't yet crying after Sharpay's speech, they were crying now. Still grasping hands, Troy and Gabriella made their way off the stage, sitting down beside Sharpay and trying best they could to comfort her.  
The Reverend took the stage once again, saying a prayer. After the prayer, the Reverend announced to everyone who wanted to, that it was time to pay their respects to the open casket. Everybody lined up as the vocalist began to sing a hymn. Sharpay was last to stand up and get in line; when she finally knew she was ready.  
Once she reached the coffin, she saw Zeke laying there, his eyes peacefully closed and his arms lay limply across his midsection. Sharpay half expected his eyes to shoot open, for a smile to appear on his face. But nothing happened. She wandered away from the coffin, crestfallen. After everyone had taken their last look at Zeke, the coffin was closed and everyone hopped his or her respective cars to drive down to the cemetery for the burial. Everyone but Sharpay, though, who went back and sat in the pew she had been sitting in during the service. Troy and Gabriella attempted to get her to come but she snapped at them, "Guys! Just leave without me! My car was brought here, i'll drive up in a minute! I need to be alone," But she lied, she didn't plan on going to the burial. She couldn't bring herself to watch her Zeke be buried deep underground forever. She wanted him there, with her… right next to her.  
Sharpay sat alone in the empty room for what seemed like hours, which, in reality, was really only about twenty minutes before her legs seemed to have a mind of their own. They picked her up out of her seat and led her quickly over to her car. Her mind was telling her it wasn't a good idea; that she would just break down crying again. Once they buried that casket, it would all be real. But her heart was telling her that if she didn't go, she'd regret it forever. And right now, her body seemed to be listening to her heart, and she had no control over it.  
She raced through the rainy streets, thankful there were no police around, and arrived at the cemetery just as they were lowering the casket into the ground. She rushed out of her car, slamming the door behind her, not bothering to lock up.

"Zeke!" She yelled, tears spilling out of her eyes. "No! Zeke!" She neared the group of people gathered around the hole, her feet splashing through the puddles in the muddy grass. Everyone watched the distressed woman sympathetically as she ran closer to them. Sharpay was only feet away from the casket before she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, restraining her. "ZEKE! COME BACK!" She kicked and screamed, trying to break free of Troy's grasp. She sobbed, her body suddenly going limp as she gave up trying to make Troy release her.  
She continued to cry helplessly as dirt was piled onto the casket. Once dirt filled the hole, everyone left, quickly giving Sharpay their condolences first. Once again, Sharpay told her friends that she would drop by later. They left obediently, knowing Sharpay probably needed to be alone, Chad leaving his jacket with her as it had begun to rain quite heavily.  
Once every last person had left, Sharpay dropped to her knees in the wet grass beside the dirt that was covering the coffin. She fingered the damp dirt, not caring that her dress was now soiled or that she was a mess.  
"I love you," She whispered near inaudibly. She could've sworn she felt a kiss on her cheek. Though she told herself it was just her imagination, she couldn't stop a small smile from creeping upon her face. "I love you," She repeated one last time before kissing her hand and pressing it to the grave, "Rest in peace, baby," Then she broke down crying on the grass, at the graveside, being soaked by the pouring rain. Soon, Sharpay couldn't tell if they were tears or raindrops on her face, but she didn't care. She finally let her emotions out, and it felt horrible.

**So, what did you think? Did Lara and I do well? This is the only chapter i've had to have co-written from this story, but this one was extremely hard! Please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Stacey (And Lara of course) xxxxxxx**


	23. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey guys! Sorry, no this isn't a chapter! I won't be able to update anything till next week because i have alot of stuff on! **

**I get my AS Level results tomorrow and then im going to my mums till monday! I'm really sorry that i won't be able to update, but i'll be working on the chapters in my notebook all weekend and i'll make the next chapters especially long for all you guys!**

**Right now, i need you to vote something for me.**

**Which would you like me to update first?**

**1) Undecided (With xxxPrincessJololaxxx)**

**2) Take A Chance or**

**3) Troy Bolton's 88 ways to annoy people.**

**So please vote and once again i'm really sorry that i can't update till Monday. Thank you for your patience, Stacey! xxxxxxxx**


	24. Growing up

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your votes!**

**Here is the next chapter of Take A Chance!**

_**Last Time:**_

_Once every last person had left, Sharpay dropped to her knees in the wet grass beside the dirt that was covering the coffin. She fingered the damp dirt, not caring that her dress was now soiled or that she was a mess._

"_I love you," She whispered near inaudibly. She could've sworn she felt a kiss on her cheek. Though she told herself it was just her imagination, she couldn't stop a small smile from creeping upon her face. "I love you," She repeated one last time before kissing her hand and pressing it to the grave, "Rest in peace, baby," Then she broke down crying on the grass, at the graveside, being soaked by the pouring rain. Soon, Sharpay couldn't tell if they were tears or raindrops on her face, but she didn't care. She finally let her emotions out, and it felt horrible._

Everybody had gathered at Troy and Gabriella's house for the wake. People talked about Zeke, and laughed at memories of him as they drank and ate the night away. Sharpay arrived at the house nearly an hour after the wake had started. She walked into the living room, soaked to the skin, still crying and covered from head to foot in mud. Everyone fell silent as she entered the room. Some out of pity for her and others in complete shock at her appearance.

"Disgusting," Someone muttered.

"Zeke would be ashamed!" Somebody else practically shrieked.

"So disrespectful," Another person added.

"First the graveside, now this," Zeke's Aunt Ida shook her head in disgrace. Most of the people in the room, stared.

"What?" Sharpay whispered. They just continued to stare, "Has no-one ever seen someone covered in mud before?" She asked bitterly.

Chad stood up from his seat and glared at the guests who were looking down on Sharpay as if she was disgraceful, "She's not a disease you know," He added.

"We never-" Someone began.

"She's a human being! She's just lost her husband! Who the hell do think you are, looking down on her like she's a piece of trash? It doesn't matter if she's covered in water and mud! She's mourning!" Chad bellowed.

"She shouldn't be so disrespectful!" One of Zeke's relatives spoke up.

"She's not being disrespectful! How dare you?" Chad got extremely upset, "So what if she caused a scene at the graveside? So what if she turned up at the wake a mess? You would do the same! She's just lost her husband!" He repeated.

"We didn't think-" Another person began.

"No! You never do! You aren't the only person grieving! We all are, but no-one more than Sharpay!" Troy spoke up harshly, "Stop looking at her like she's less than you! She's twice the person any of you are, because she's not ashamed to show her feelings. It's not her fault that you're all heartless," He spat.

"Come on Sharpay, lets go get you cleaned up," Gabriella said thoughtfully. She, Taylor, Haylie, Hannah and Kelsi all guided Sharpay up the stairs to get washed and changed, leaving the rude members of Zeke's family dumbstruck. Most of them left, and when Sharpay returned in sweats, only the gang and Zeke's parents remained.

"I'm sorry," She whispered to Zeke's Mum.

"You don't have to apologise, sweetheart," Mrs Baylor shook off Sharpay's apology, "Our family can be extremely rude,"

"I shouldn't have come back like that," Sharpay shook her head.

"You have every right, Sharpay," Mr Baylor corrected her.

"He's your husband," Troy added.

"Zeke would be ashamed of me, being a mess like this," Sharpay cried.

"No," Chad said simply.

"Huh?" Taylor asked.

"He wouldn't be ashamed of you, Sharpay. He'd be ashamed of us," Chad bowed his head sadly, "We should have stayed with you. We should have sat in the rain and said our Goodbye's and most of all, we should have told the rude people where to go when they first started to talk horribly about you earlier," Troy nodded in agreement.

Sharpay walked over to Troy and Chad and hugged them both tightly, "Hey, you guys did great. You made me proud," She kissed each of the them on the cheek, "You definitely made Zeke proud," She added.

"So did you, Shar. You were great today. The eulogy was so right," Gabriella told her honestly.

"I wish he was here right now," Kelsi spoke up.

"Troy was right, the gang isn't the same without him," Ryan added.

"There's no-one to make us laugh," Taylor piped up.

"Hey! I can do that. Watch!" Chad smirked as he jumped up on the sofa and started dancing like an idiot and began singing out of key, "Work it a little, get hot just a little, meeeeeeeeeeet me in the middle, let go just a little bit moreeeeeeeee!" Everyone burst out laughing as he disco danced on the sofa and continued singing, "Sexy, everything about you is so sexy! You don't even know what you've go-o-o-ot! You really hit my spoooooot! Oooo yeah!" He jumped off the sofa after his spectacle and everyone was still in fits of laughter.

Sharpay clapped him, "You would have given Zeke a run for his money!" She laughed.

"He'd be proud," Troy nodded.

"Yeah, except i think i might have bruised my leg when i jumped down," He whined as he rubbed his left leg.

"Boo-hoo, Chad!" Taylor laughed.

"Yeah i know! I mean God, did you see all that mud in my hair? I think that takes priority over a stupid bruise!" Sharpay argued.

"SHE'S BACK!" Everyone chorused.

**Five Months Later:**

"I'm the size of a house!" Sharpay whined to Gabriella as they went looking for Maternity clothes with the other girls, including Hannah, Ryan's wife.

"You are? What about me?" Haylie cried out.

"You guys are just as far along as each other, right?" Kelsi questioned.

"Yes! Are you thick?" Sharpay screeched.

"No, i was just wondering. Besides, if you both are just as far along as each other, can you please stop arguing over who is bigger?" Kelsi snapped. Both Sharpay and Haylie were six and a half months pregnant, or near enough.

"Fine," Both Sharpay and Haylie mumbled.

"Come on guys, let's go in here," Gabriella encouraged, pulling everyone into her favourite shoe store, Jimmy Choo.

"Yeah!" Sharpay agreed. They spent three hours in that shoe store, and ended up buying seven different pairs each.

"Troy is going to kill me," Gabriella groaned.

"Tell him it was my fault!" Sharpay suggested brightly.

"Yeah, he'll believe that," Kelsi agreed.

"I suggested going into that store though," Gabriella argued.

"So what? Troy earns billions! The least he can do is allow you to go a little crazy on shoe shopping every now and then," Taylor snapped, "My Chad always lets me," She gloated.

"Yeah i guess you're right," Gabriella nodded happily.

"I'm not that happy with the blue pair," Sharpay whined, "Maybe i should go back and exchange them for that really cute pink pair," She turned to go back into the store.

"NO!" Everyone chorused as Taylor pulled her back sharply.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"If we go back in that store, you'll keep the blue pair, buy the pink pair and about six other pairs too, and WE will never leave this place," Taylor whined.

"Oh come on! I'll be real quick!" Sharpay begged.

"No you won't! You'll have us in there for another three hours and i'm hungry! Aren't you?" Kelsi said bitterly.

"Now that you mention it, i am. Let's go eat in the food court opposite the electronic goods store," She suggested. They all nodded their heads and walked over there.

"Hey, guys, where's Haylie?" Gabriella asked suddenly as they neared the tv's in the window of the electronic goods store.

"She was with us a minute ago," Sharpay shrugged.

"I didn't see her in the shoe store," Taylor frowned.

"She definitely went in with us, right?" Gabriella questioned.

"I don't know," Hannah shook her head.

Gabriella's cellphone began ringing, "Shh, you guys. This might be her," Gabriella didn't bother looking at the screen as she pulled it out of her bag, "Hello?" Gabriella asked.

**"Gabs, it's me," Troy said quickly.**

"Oh hey baby. Now, listen, don't be mad, but i kind of went a little crazy in the shoe store and i-"

**Troy cut her off, "Shh! Gabs, i don't care how much you spent on shoes!" He snapped, unintentionally.**

"Umm...okay?" She asked timidly.

**"Listen, are you anywhere near a tv?" He asked exasperatedly.**

Gabriella looked around and noticed the store they had just walked past, she began walking back, "I am now, why?"

**"Is the news on?" He asked tiredly.**

Gabriella motioned for the girls to gather round the tv's as they saw a familiar face on the tv, "Yes it is,"

**"Watch," He instructed her.**

The girls watched as the screen changed back to the reporter, with a picture of a familiar woman in the right corner. The news reporter began to speak, "...The breakout happened in the early hours of this morning. This woman was a high security prisoner and is most likely dangerous and armed. She was arrested after she kidnapped and attempted to murder her son. The Police urge the public not to approach this woman and to call this number if they spot her. She is extremely dangerous and is most likely seeking revenge. Once again we urge you not to approach her, Karen Jones is lethal," The news report finished.

"Troy?" Gabriella questioned.

**"I know. She's back. You and Haylie have to get back here right now. The others should come with-"**

This time it was Gabriella who cut Troy off, "Troy! Haylie isn't with us!" Gabriella practically shouted.

**"Well where is she?" He panicked.**

"None of us know..." Gabriella trailed off...

**Uh-oh! Alot of you guessed before, that Karen Jones would make a come-back! And she indeed has!! Has she taken Haylie? If so, what does she plan to do?**

**Please review.**

**Stacey xxx**


	25. Haylie's life on the line

**Hey guys! Thanks for being patient with me!! Here is the next chapter of Take a Chance! Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, i never will...cries...**

_**Last Time:**_

_Gabriella motioned for the girls to gather round the tv's as they saw a familiar face on the tv, "Yes it is,"_

_**"Watch," He instructed her.**_

_The girls watched as the screen changed back to the reporter, with a picture of a familiar woman in the right corner. The news reporter began to speak, "...The breakout happened in the early hours of this morning. This woman was a high security prisoner and is most likely dangerous and armed. She was arrested after she kidnapped and attempted to murder her son. The Police urge the public not to approach this woman and to call this number if they spot her. She is extremely dangerous and is most likely seeking revenge. Once again we urge you not to approach her, Karen Jones is lethal," The news report finished._

_"Troy?" Gabriella questioned._

_**"I know. She's back. You and Haylie have to get back here right now. The others should come with-"**_

_This time it was Gabriella who cut Troy off, "Troy! Haylie isn't with us!" Gabriella practically shouted._

_**"Well where is she?" He panicked.**_

_"None of us know..." Gabriella trailed off..._

**"Gabriella! You guys need to get home right now," Troy practically ordered her.**

"We're on our way," Gabriella replied distractedly before snapping her cellphone shut.

"Gabs, what's going on?" Sharpay asked, scared by the look on Gabriella's face.

"We need to get back to my place. Haylie's missing," Gabriella replied.

"Maybe we should look for her," Taylor suggested.

"It might not be what we think, we could have just seperated from her somewhere," Kelsi added in.

"No, Haylie would never seperate from us. She's missing," Gabriella said defiantly.

"You think-" Sharpay trailed off, pointing to the tv.

"That's exactly what i think, come on you guys. Let's go back to our cars," Gabriella ordered. The others followed. Sharpay and Gabriella jumped in Gabriella's car. Taylor, Kelsi and Hannah all piled into Taylor's car. They raced as fast as they could back to the Bolton Mansion.

When the girls walked into the living room, Chad was sat twiddling his thumbs, Jason was talking in hushed tones to Calum and Ryan and Troy was pacing, "Troy!" Gabriella immediately ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Gabs, thank God you're okay," He breathed.

"Please tell me that this isn't what we think," Gabriella begged Troy.

"I don't know," He shook his head sadly, "We have to find her Gabs," Troy let tears fall.

"Don't worry, we will," Gabriella assured him.

"She's my baby sister, Gabs," Troy cried, "She's pregnant,"

"Troy listen to me! I'll find her, i promise you," Gabriella tried to snap him out of it.

"I hope so. I better call Mom and Dad," Troy walked away, into the entrance hall to use the telephone.

"Cal, are you okay?" Sharpay asked considerately.

"This can't be happening again," He shook his head.

"She'll be okay, Gabriella will find her," Chad told him.

"She's vulnerable. What if Karen hurts her?" Calum asked sadly, not able to call Karen Mother.

"We just have to hope," Gabriella spoke up.

"Has anyone called the cops?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, i did," Chad said.

"What did they say?" Sharpay wondered.

"She has to have been missing twenty-four hours before they can do anything," Calum told the others bitterly.

"Screw that, we don't have twenty four hours!" Gabriella screeched before pulling out her cell-phone.

"What are you doing?" Calum asked sharply.

"What's the point in being DCI if i can't use it to my advantage when people i love are missing? I'm demanding police action," Gabriella informed them, as she dialled.

"She knows what she's doing," Ryan assured Calum.

"Hello? Oh Allison, there's something i need you to do," Gabriella spoke into her cellphone.

**"Gov? What's up?" DS Allison Green asked.**

"Chad Danforth rang up earlier about a missing person," Gabriella started.

**"The basketball player?" She asked excitedely.**

"Yes! The basketball player, anyway, we are getting off the point. Do you know who answered the call?" Gabriella asked impatiently.

**"That would be PC Scott. He was on the front desk," Allison replied.**

"Well, i want you to tell PC Scott he's on probation. Next, i want you to alert every available officer to the fact that Haylie Bolton is missing. She's six months pregnant and could have been abducted by Karen Jones," Gabriella said professionally.

**"Wait! Karen Jones?" Allison asked.**

"Please keep up, Detective," Gabriella snapped, "Yes, Karen Jones. She broke out of prison, right?"

**"That's right,"**

"And now, Haylie Bolton turns up missing? Her boyfriend and Karen's son, was abducted by Karen, and now she's missing? Connect the dots Detective," Gabriella said harshly

**"Right, i see where you are going with this," Allison confirmed.**

"Good. I'm glad that you are up to speed," Gabriella said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

**"Anything else, Gov?" Allison asked as she scribbled down details.**

"I want every available officer on the lookout for both Haylie and Karen. Also, i want a new press conference, stating that she may have a young pregnant woman with her, so the general public are NOT to approach her. We don't want Haylie harmed. Also, i want CID working on the case immediately, screw the twenty-four hour rule, this is important. Got all that?"

**"Yes Gov," **

"Great! Now, until i get there, you are in charge. I need to be with Troy for now, and i'll be there as soon as possible. Remember, follow procedure, and keep me up to date," Gabriella ordered.

**"Yes, Gov," Allison repeated.**

"I'll see you soon," Gabriella snapped her cellphone shut.

"Wow," Sharpay breathed.

"What?" Gabriella asked innocently. In a second, she had gone from ruthless investigator to innocent Gabriella and it was weird.

"It's just we've never umm..." Sharpay fumbled her words.

"What?" Gabriella repeated.

"Never mind, you were great," Sharpay smiled.

"Oh okay, thanks. Cal, i need you to tell me, are there any places that your Mother could be? Any significant place she could take Haylie?" Gabriella switched back to professional mode.

"You're asking the wrong brother. I was never close to her," Calum said bitterly.

"It's a good job you weren't. You probably would have turned out like that bunch of psychos you call a family," Chad joked.

"It's not a joking time, Chad," Taylor smacked her husband around the head.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, Chad. You're right, except in some weird way, i wish i was. It might help Haylie," Calum was obviously trying to stay strong, but he couldn't. His love and baby were God only knows where and were most likely with a psycho. It wasn't looking good.

"So, i talked to Mom and Dad, they're getting a flight as soon as they can," Troy informed everyone as he re entered the room.

"That's good. What did you tell them?" Gabriella asked.

"The truth. I mean, obviously, i don't want them to worry, but what was i supposed to say?"

"The truth was fine," Gabriella nodded, "When do they arrive?"

"Tomorrow morning, depending on the flight," Troy replied distractedly.

"Hey, Troy, you should have just seen Gabriella, she was amazing," Chad gushed.

"SHUT UP CHAD!" Everyone chorused.

"Baby, can i get you anything?" Gabriella asked as she hugged Troy.

"My sister would be nice," Troy said bitterly.

"Oh Troy, please try not to worry. I know it's hard, but Haylie is strong and i'll do my best to find her, i promise," Gabriella kissed him on the cheek.

"I know you will, but she's my baby sister. Why does this have to happen again?" He whined.

"I don't know, Troy. I just don't know," Gabriella sighed dejectedly.

"Gabs, do you want us all to stay here with Troy and Calum?" Taylor asked.

"That would be good. I'm going to see what i can do at work," Gabriella turned back to Troy, "I'll be back soon, baby. I love you, and tell the kids i love them too," She kissed him lovingly.

"Hurry back, Gabs, I love you," Troy smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, Troy. I'll be fine. If you hear anything, let me know," With that, she fled from the house, in tears from the pain of seeing everyone so upset, so soon after Zeke and everything else. Gabriella couldn't help but think, why everyone who she loved had so much bad luck, but she was determined to fix this. She hasn't let anyone from the Jones family get one up on her in a long time, and she wasn't about to let them now...

**Please Review!!**

**Stacey**

**A/N: So, i decided to write a Harry Potter fic. It's a Draco/Hermione and i don't know how many of you wonderful people like that particular pairing, but i'd really appreciate it if you could read my first chapter! I hope you all like it! It's called Rocky Reunions, and warning: It's rated M. Thanks!**


	26. Haylie's Lifeline

**Hey my lovely little readers!! How are you all? I really want to know! Let me know in your reviews:)**

**So, here is chapter twenty five of Take A Chance. Don't think that you are reading a previous chapter, it's just that i'm going from Haylie's POV when she gets kidnapped. I hope this made sense :S**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing...cries**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Gabs, do you want us all to stay here with Troy and Calum?" Taylor asked._

_"That would be good. I'm going to see what i can do at work," Gabriella turned back to Troy, "I'll be back soon, baby. I love you, and tell the kids i love them too," She kissed him lovingly._

_"Hurry back, Gabs, I love you," Troy smiled weakly._

_"Don't worry, Troy. I'll be fine. If you hear anything, let me know," With that, she fled from the house, in tears from the pain of seeing everyone so upset, so soon after Zeke and everything else. Gabriella couldn't help but think, why everyone who she loved had so much bad luck, but she was determined to fix this. She hasn't let anyone from the Jones family get one up on her in a long time, and she wasn't about to let them now..._

"I'm the size of a house!" Sharpay whined to Gabriella as they went looking for Maternity clothes with the other girls, including Hannah, Ryan's wife.

"You are? What about me?" Haylie cried out.

"You guys are just as far along as each other, right?" Kelsi questioned.

"Yes! Are you thick?" Sharpay screeched.

"No, i was just wondering. Besides, if you both are just as far along as each other, can you please stop arguing over who is bigger?" Kelsi snapped. Both Sharpay and Haylie were six and a half months pregnant, or near enough.

"Fine," Both Sharpay and Haylie mumbled.

"Come on guys, let's go in here," Gabriella encouraged, pulling everyone into her favourite shoe store, Jimmy Choo.

Haylie intended to follow on with the rest of them, but before she could, she felt a hand close around her mouth and pull her away. Then, she fell asleep. The chloroform that had been put over her mouth had knocked her out. She woke up three hours later, in a cold, dark place. Her arms were tied behind her back and her legs were bound together aswell. She tried to scream, but found that she couldn't. Instead, she sobbed silently until some light came into the room. She felt her gag fall down around her neck and Haylie panted heavily. She looked around but could not see the person who was in the room with her, "Where am i? Who are you?" She demanded.

"Shhh," The person replied.

"Tell me where i am!" Haylie screamed.

"All will be revealed," The voice soothed.

"No! Let me go! Untie me and let me go!" Haylie yelled as she tried her hardest to break free of her restraints.

"Struggling will not help. You are going to die here," The voice was getting closer.

"Like hell i am! Let me go, now!" Haylie said defiantly.

"You shouldn't waste your breath, before the week is out, you will be dead," The voice laughed evilly.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Haylie asked.

"Because i don't like Bolton's," The voice replied.

"What?" Haylie asked in confusion.

"I don't like you, i don't like your brother, I don't like his wife and i don't like your bastard child!" The voice screeched.

"What the hell did we ever do to you?" Haylie demanded.

"You tore my family apart! That's what you did!" The woman left the shadows and got right in Haylie's face. Her own face was evil and distorted. She was completely deranged.

"Y-you," Haylie stuttered.

"Congratulations genius. Did you have any idea?" Karen Jones smirked.

"Shut the hell up," Haylie spat angrily.

"Why don't you?" She grabbed hold of Haylie's hair and pulled on it harshly, "I'm going to kill you, Bolton, and there is nothing you can do to stop me,"

"Gabriella will find me, Calum will know where you have taken me," Haylie said defiantly.

"Don't you dare talk about those traitors in front of me!" Karen's eyes burned with hate.

"They are good people, we are good people! What did we do to deserve this?" Haylie questioned.

"Gabriella and Troy Bolton ruined my baby boy's life. Daniel and Gabriella were happy before your damn brother came along and tore their marriage apart! As if that wasn't enough, you had to swoop in and turn Calum against his whole family! Is that enough reason?" Karen screeched bitterly.

"Troy did no such thing, nor did i! Gabriella and Daniel were far from happy! Your perfect son was cheating on her and beating her! She left because she hated him! It's not a crime to fall in love, Karen! Just like Calum and I fell in love! How could you do this to him?"

"Enough of your lies!" Karen pulled at her hair, "My Daniel WAS the perfect son! He didn't deserve to die! He didn't deserve to have a scheming bitch like Gabriella Montez as his Wife!" Karen screamed.

"Gabriella is an amazing woman! My brother is the best guy in the world, and believe it or not, but CALUM IS THE PERFECT SON! Not Daniel," Haylie argued with her.

"Calum is a traitor!"

"Calum is the best guy in the world! Thank God that he isn't like any of you psychos!" Haylie physically spat in Karen's face.

Karen slapped Haylie harshly around the face, "Don't talk about us that way! You don't know anything, you hussy!"

"I know plenty! I know that Daniel was a good for nothing loser, i know that your husband is a liar and i know that you are a psychotic bitch! Calum deserves better than you!" Haylie insisted.

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP! You are going to die, Bolton! You can insult me and my family all you like, but you and your useless child are going to die! Then, Gabriella and Calum will be next. I'll let your useless brother suffer before i finally kill him too. Then and only then will Troy Bolton and I be even!" Karen finished by slapping Haylie one more time, "One week, that's all. Say your goodbyes to that wretched child and then we'll get this over with,"

"Screw you! I hate you!" Haylie screamed.

"Oh my dear! Not half as much as i hate you,"

"You won't get away with this!" Haylie screamed before Karen pulled the gag up over her mouth again.

"Oh but i already have," Karen smiled sweetly, and Haylie began to scream under the cloth, unsuccessfully, "Scream all you want, no-on will find us, i've made sure of that," With that, Karen left the room and Haylie sobbed.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"We need a list of places that Karen could have taken Haylie to. Childhood homes, family holidays, stuff like that," Gabriella mumbled. Allison was listening intently.

"You're right," Allison nodded, "But how?"

"I already spoke with Calum earlier. He never knew anything about his mother. He can't help us make a list," Gabriella shook her head violently.

"What about the husband?" Allison suggested.

"He'll never co-operate with us," Gabriella disregarded the suggestion, "Damn it!" Gabriella groaned before hitting her head softly on her desk in frustration.

"You should go home, it's nearly one in the morning," Allison spoke up.

"I can't yet. You go ahead if you'd like," Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you up here alone, it's creepy," Allison shivered.

"Too right," Gabriella snorted, "Thanks for that, by the way,"

"No problem," Allison smirked, "Now, all we need to do is somehow find a way of making a list of all the possible places to look for Karen Jones. We've checked the house where she held Calum, that's deserted. We need to think of more places,"

"Obviously," Gabriella drawled, "Damn it! Why did Daniel have to go and get himself killed? He would be really helpful right about now!"

"Wait! That's it!" Allison exclaimed.

"What's it?" Gabriella questioned.

"Daniel. He's the key," Allison mumbled.

"You're going to have to elaborate," Gabriella snapped.

"He was your husband, surely you spoke about his parents? Or maybe he had photos from his childhood, that kind of thing," Allison explained.

"Allison you are a genius!" Gabriella exclaimed happily before standing up and packing away her things.

"Where are you going?" Allison questioned.

"Home, to look through some boxes that haven't been opened since i left Daniel Jones," With that, Gabriella left the room, slightly happier than when she entered it. She only hoped that Haylie was just as alive as Gabriella felt.

**So? Review please! Hope you all like it!!!**

**Love Stacey xxxxxx**


	27. A Lead and Life threat

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's been so long! Hope this extended chapter makes up for things. Please Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own a damned thing...sadness**

_**Last Time:**  
"Obviously," Gabriella drawled, "Damn it! Why did Daniel have to go and get himself killed? He would be really helpful right about now!"  
"Wait! That's it!" Allison exclaimed.  
"What's it?" Gabriella questioned.  
"Daniel. He's the key," Allison mumbled.  
"You're going to have to elaborate," Gabriella snapped.  
"He was your husband, surely you spoke about his parents? Or maybe he had photos from his childhood, that kind of thing," Allison explained.  
"Allison you are a genius!" Gabriella exclaimed happily before standing up and packing away her things.  
"Where are you going?" Allison questioned.  
"Home, to look through some boxes that haven't been opened since i left Daniel Jones," With that, Gabriella left the room, slightly happier than when she entered it. She only hoped that Haylie was just as alive as Gabriella felt._

Gabriella came rushing through the Bolton Mansion door at half past one in the morning where she found Troy still wide awake, talking in hushed tones to Calum. The others were nowhere to be seen, "Gabs! I was so worried, it's half one!" Troy exclaimed.

"I'm really sorry, Troy. I should have called but Allison and i have been brainstorming for ages and we think we might be able to find a way to get Karen, and oh i... Wait! Why are you still up?" Gabriella rambled.

"We were waiting for you," Calum answered for Troy.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella mumbled.

"It's okay, Gabs," Troy said softly.

"Where are the kids?" Gabriella asked.

"In bed," Troy replied, "Don't worry, they're fine, they just want to know where Haylie is."

"Oh," Gabriella said dejectedly.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," Calum suggested.

"No! I can't!" Gabriella said suddenly.

"You have to sleep Gabs," Troy spoke firmly.

"But i have to do..." Gabriella was cut off by Troy.

"We all want to find Haylie, but you have to sleep, otherwise you'll be no help to her,"

"You don't understand! This can't wait!" Gabriella argued.

"What can't?" Calum questioned.

"Troy listen, where did we put those boxes from my old house?" Gabriella began.

"The attic, why?" Troy answered.

"We need them," Gabriella answered shortly before running up the three flights of stairs to the attic door, with Troy and Calum following closely on her heels.

"Gabs! What are we doing?" Calum called after her.

"What do you need those boxes for?" Troy asked as they all reached the attic door.

"Just trust me," Gabriella begged, "Help me look through these boxes," Gabriella pointed to the boxes labelled, _Daniel. _

"Daniel?" Calum asked in confusion.

"What's _he _got to do with this?" Troy asked with bitterness and resentment clear in his voice.

"No questions, guys. Just help me sort through them!" Gabriella snapped.

"Can't this wait until the morning?" Troy asked, standing there, watching Calum and Gabriella sorting through the boxes.

"Do you want to find Haylie, Troy?!" Gabriella shouted.

"Of course i do!" Troy protested.

"Then get your ass over here and help me look!" She yelled.

Troy immediately walked over to a box with photo albums in. He came across Gabriella and Daniel's wedding photos, "I don't need to see this," Troy spat before throwing the album back into the box unceremoniously.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Calum asked.

"Umm, photo's, home videos, that sort of thing," Gabriella answered.

"Why?" Troy asked. Gabriella glared at him, "Okay, fine. No questions, i get it,"

"Right, i've found a picture of Karen, Dad and Daniel at Central park," Calum said.

"I don't think Karen would take Haylie to Central park, Cal," Gabriella discontinued that idea.

"What about this?" Troy asked, holding up another picture.

"Where's that?" Gabriella asked.

"Looks like Long Island," Troy answered.

"Isn't that the pier?" Gabriella said, thoughtfully.

"Let me see that," Calum demanded. Troy passed the photo to him.

"Do you recognise it?" Troy asked.

"This was when Daniel was twelve. My parents and Daniel took a summer vacation to Long Island. They did that every year from then on," Daniel replied.

"Didn't you go?" Gabriella asked.

"I was never allowed. I wasn't their favourite little boy. I always stayed with my Grandparents in the city," Daniel replied.

"I'm sorry, Cal," Gabriella patted his arm in comfort.

"I'm over it," Calum shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing.

"Here's some more pictures from Long Island," Troy spoke up, passing a photo album to Gabriella and Calum.

"Do you remember these?" She questioned.

"Same summer by the looks of things," Calum replied.

"Hey this one is of them in front of some house," Troy said, as he held up a picture from the box.

"I've never been there," Calum said, his eyes knitted in confusion.

"Did they ever mention where they stayed when they were there? A hotel maybe?" Troy asked.

"No," Calum shook his head and thought deeply about what was going on, "Do you think that maybe they stayed here?" He gestured to the picture in front of a house.

"Possibly, but Long Island is a big place, how do we find that particular house?" Troy said thoughtfully.

"Hello! I'm a cop remember? I can find these things out!" Gabriella grinned.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**The Next Day: 7pm.**

"Who's there?" Haylie called out as she heard footsteps approach. The blind-fold was still firmly around her eyes and the footsteps and musky odour were the only things indicating that there was someone else in the room.

"Take a wild guess," The voice snarled.

"What do you want?" Haylie asked meekly.

"Oh, this and that,"

"Either tell me or go jump off a bridge!" Haylie snapped.

"Ooo, not very nice are we?" Karen cackled.

"Oh yeah, i'm lovely. You told me just yesterday that your going to kill me, my baby, Gabriella and Troy within a week and now we're bosom buddies!" Haylie spat sarcastically.

Karen didn't take kindly to this and backhanded Haylie sharply around the face, "Shut up, you stupid wretch!" She snapped.

"Make me," Haylie said through gritted teeth.

"You know what? I gave you a week to live, because i'm generous like that. But now, i don't feel like being generous! Say goodbye to your brat, because tomorrow at sundown, Haylie Bolton will cease to exist!"

"God..." Haylie breathed out sadly, trying to take in the new information.

"No, not quite," Karen hissed.

"Yeah, more like the devil, huh? Why are you doing this? What makes you think you'll be able to get away with it anyway?" All the questions in Haylie's mind were spat out in seconds.

"Oh dear me, do use your head," _Silence, _"One of the reasons i decided to make your shall we say, execution, tomorrow is because i can't take any chances with getting caught! Gabriella isn't stupid, she'll figure out where we are eventually. The only problem is, she'll be too late," Karen drawled.

"Do i get a last supper?" Haylie asked, bitterly.

"Don't get flip with me!" Karen roared.

"I'm not! I was just asking a damned question!" Haylie snapped.

"Well don't!"

"How can you kill an innocent baby?" Haylie sobbed.

"I don't really care! Get ready to die Ms Bolton. See you in twenty-three hours!" With that, they footsteps disappeared and Haylie was left sobbing until she fell asleep.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS**

**The next morning.**

"You heading to work soon?" Troy asked Gabriella once he had returned from his shower.

"After Lunch. How was morning practice?" Gabriella sighed dejectedly.

"Dull. Chad and I tried our best to keep up with everything but it was too hard. Lucky for us, the coach understands. I don't think we'll be playing in the next game though," Troy smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"That sucks, Troy," Gabriella hugged him.

"Caitlyn wants to speak with you. She asked me to tell you to go see her in the play room," Troy informed her.

"Okay. Could you ask Jeffery to do Lunch? I really am too overwhelmed to cook today," Troy nodded and she left to go speak with her daughter. She found Caitlyn curled up on the sofa in the playroom watching the little mermaid, "Hey baby, Daddy said you wanted to see me?"

"Mommy, where's Haylie?" She asked softly.

"I don't know baby," Gabriella shook her head sadly.

"That bad woman took her didn't she?"

"We think so," Gabriella nodded.

"Haylie'll be okay won't she?" Caitlyn asked softly.

"I'll make sure she is, baby girl. Don't worry," Gabriella hugged her tightly and they both fell asleep together.

An hour later Gabriella was being nudged awake by Troy, "Lunch is ready, Gabs,"

"Should i wake her?"

"Leave her, she looks peaceful," Troy shook his head.

"What about Noah and Alyssa?" Gabriella asked.

"They're at Sharpay's, having a playdate with little Savannah. Sharpay thought we could use the break," Troy explained as they made their way through the kitchen to the dining room. Calum was already sat down, pushing his food around his plate distractedly.

"Sharpay was right," Gabriella nodded, "Cal, what's up?"

"Just thinking," He replied solemnly.

"About?" Gabriella pressed.

"How useless i feel,"

"You aren't useless, Cal," Gabriella argued with him.

"Why do you continue to be nice to me?" Calum asked out of the blue.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"My brother ruined your life, he beat you and cheated on you, Gabs. My father lied and tried to make you lose your job. I knocked up your sister, Troy and then she gets kidnapped by my own Mother, how can you still be nice to me?" Calum demanded.

"First of all, that was Daniel, not you. Same goes for your Father. You have no responsibility to that. You more than made up for those two, simply by sticking by me," Gabriella started.

"And you didn't 'knock my sister up'. The baby she's carrying was an accident yes, but you make my sister happy and that's all that matters. As for your Mother, did you ask her to kidnap my sister?"

"Of course not!" Calum said indignantly.

"Well, then you have no responsibility for those things. Your family, admittedly are a bunch of psycho's but you aren't," Gabriella spoke up bravely.

"You're like family to us, Calum. We know how you're feeling and we only want you to feel like you can talk to us. We don't want you blaming yourself," Troy finished.

"I understand, guys. It doesn't stop me feeling useless," Calum sighed.

"We all feel useless, Cal. Join the club," Troy said sadly as the house phone rang. He rose from his seat to answer it, "Hello? Oh yeah, hi. Hang on a moment," Troy put his hand over the mouth speaker, "Gabs, it's Allison Green for you,"

"Thanks," Gabriella nodded and took the phone from Troy, "Hello?"

**"Hey Gov', i hope this isn't a bad time," Came Allison's voice on the other end of the line.**

"Not really, What's up?" Gabriella asked.

**"We carried on those checks for that house and the background checks on the Jones' family," Allison began.**

"And?" Gabriella prompted.

**"Did you know that Daniel had a Cabin in Long Island?" Allison asked.**

"He-what?" Gabriella choked out.

**"Yeah, it was originally rented by the Jones every summer for a year since Daniel was a kid. He later brought it when he became a Doctor. You didn't know?" Allison explained.**

"No," Gabriella answered softly.

**"Well, there's more," Allison began.**

"What is it?" Gabriella asked nervously.

**"He left that property to his Mother in his will," Allison practically whispered.**

"Do you have an address?" Gabriella asked urgently.

**"I can fax you the address along with the directions," Allison offered.**

"Do it immediately," Gabriella ordered.

**"Any instructions, 'Gov?" Allison asked.**

"I need you to go see the judge, get a search warrant and then I want back up ready outside the police station in one hour, with all kinds of specialists. No-one does anything except on my command. You'll wait for me there and that's final, got it?" Gabriella ordered.

**"Got it 'Gov," Allison said obediently.**

"Also, i want everyone suited up and ready for a raid. Bullet proof vests and loaded guns. Good work Detective, i'll see you in an hour," Gabriella hung up the phone and raced to the fax machine where the address and map, with directions were printing off. When it was finally finished, Gabriella picked the papers up and walked back into the dining room, "Troy i have to go," She said shortly.

"What's going on, Gabs?" Troy asked in panicked tones.

"We may have found her," Gabriella replied with a sigh.

"WHAT?!" Troy and Calum both exploded.

"Calm down! Look, nothing's certain and we have to go about this carefully. I have to go," Gabriella said desperately.

"Wait! Are you going in armed?" Troy asked.

"Of course," Gabriella nodded.

"She'll be armed too, Gabs!" He shouted at her.

"I know that! I can take care of myself!" Gabriella argued.

"We're going with you," Calum spoke up. Troy nodded in agreement.

"You'll do no such thing!" Gabriella yelled.

"And why not?" Troy asked indignantly.

"Because it's dangerous and you aren't cops! Anything could happen!"

"We're going with you, Gabriella!" Troy snapped.

"What about Caitlyn? You can't just leave her!" Gabriella tried to change the subject.

"We'll drop her off at Sharpay's," Troy suggested.

"I'm sorry, Troy. You can't come, i won't authorize it," Gabriella shook her head sadly, "I already have two innocent lives on the line, i won't add you two to it as well,"

"Gabs, at least let us come to the station with you,"

"Fine, but you stay there, with Caitlyn. At least then i'll know you won't be thick and follow me," Gabriella sighed.

"I'll grab Caitlyn," Calum said and left the room to get the eldest Bolton child.

"How long will it take you to get to wherever you have to go?" Troy questioned as Gabriella's eyes searched the maps.

"We'll be there by half past six this evening; sundown," Gabriella estimated.

"Bring her back alive, Gabs," Troy begged.

"I'll do my best. I just hope we aren't too late," Gabriella nodded gravely as she grabbed her things together and exited the Bolton Mansion, closely followed by Calum, Troy and a now wide awake; Caitlyn Bolton.

**Please Review:) Love Stacey x**


	28. It Ain't Over Til' It's Over

**Hey! So, again, i bring you a pretty long chapter, to make up for being ridiculously stupid on my updates! At least you didn't have to wait too long for this update! This should keep you all occupied for a while. Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm.**

_**Last Time:**_

_"I'm sorry, Troy. You can't come, i won't authorize it," Gabriella shook her head sadly, "I already have two innocent lives on the line, i won't add you two to it as well,"_

_"Gabs, at least let us come to the station with you," _

_"Fine, but you stay there, with Caitlyn. At least then i'll know you won't be thick and follow me," Gabriella sighed._

_"I'll grab Caitlyn," Calum said and left the room to get the eldest Bolton child._

_"How long will it take you to get to wherever you have to go?" Troy questioned as Gabriella's eyes searched the maps._

_"We'll be there by half past six this evening; sundown," Gabriella estimated._

_"Bring her back alive, Gabs," Troy begged._

_"I'll do my best. I just hope we aren't too late," Gabriella nodded gravely as she grabbed her things together and exited the Bolton Mansion, closely followed by Calum, Troy and a now wide awake; Caitlyn Bolton._

**Chapter Twenty- Seven:**

Gabriella, Troy, Calum and Caitlyn all arrived at the Police Station twenty minutes later; in record time. As soon as they pulled up, Allison arrived at the car, "Gov', something's happened," Allison said panicking.

"Not Haylie?" Calum interjected.

"As far as we know, no. But we now have two possible locations," Allsion replied.

"What? How can that be?" Gabriella wondered, perplexed.

"Apparently, after Daniel bought the place where they went for summer holidays, Karen and her husband also brought a house out there on Long Island," Allison informed them as they walked towards the entrance.

"What do you suggest?" Gabriella asked.

"No idea, Gov', except that we need to get cops to both addresses, just in case," She said smartly.

"I agree. I want you to head the second part of the squad, hang on, i'll announce it. Where is everyone?" She asked as they entered reception.

"I thought it best for everyone to be in a large meeting room to await orders instead of out in the open where every body could see," Allison explained.

"Good thinking, lead the way," Gabriella noted. Troy, Calum and Caitlyn followed the two women into the meeting room, "Good afternoon everybody. Now as you all know, we are here to rescue a young pregnant girl who may be in the clutches of Karen Jones. The girls name as you may or may not know is, Haylie Bolton. The primary objective is of course, Haylie's safety, however, if the chance is presented, capture Karen Jones. We don't want a repeat of this. Now, as you may or may not have been informed, we have two possible locations, both in Long Island," Gabriella looked at the two sets of directions in front of her and then turned to the large map behind her. Picking up a large red pin, she places it down on the map and pointed, "Okay, this is the Long Island expressway turn off. It goes either right or left. Lucky for us, for house one we turn left, house two is the right. Now, i want all cars following both myself and Allison in our cars. To be perfectly honest, i'm not sure which one to take yet, i'll decide at the lights. I want team A, which is everybody nearest the door from the middle to follow my car, wherever it turns off, and the rest to follow Allison's because she'll be going in the opposite direction," Every body murmured 'Yes Gov'.

"All those entering houses, will turn off their radio's, we don't need the suspect alerted to our presence. Also, don't park near the house, and send in four people maximum. Turn on your radio and call for backup, only and when necessary. Now, if everyone is clear on what they have to do, follow your team leaders and let's get going. Our target is to reach each house by six thirty, _latest,_" She narrowed her eyes at everyone and they all immediately got up and went to their cars.

Gabriella walked over to her family, "Troy, take care of Caitlyn and the twins," She told him sadly.

"Gabs, don't-" He started.

"Just do it, Troy. I love you," She kissed him, gave him the key to her office and walked away, without another word. All Troy could do was watch on and hope that everything went okay.

By the time they set off it was nearly four in the evening and everyone was more determined than ever to save her. They made good time in the tunnel, and made it into the start of the expressway at half past five. Save for a mild traffic jam, everything else went smoothly. The finally reached the turngate at the end of the expressway at quarter to six and Gabriella paused at the lights, contemplating which side to take.

_'It doesn't matter which side you take. If Haylie is in either place, she's in good hands,' _One side of her mind told her.

The other side disagreed, '_Oh what do you know, Bolton? She could already be dead and you're here arguing with yourself!'_

That's when Gabriella snapped out of it and did the only thing she could think of to decide; Ip dip. Sure, it was amature and childish, but it was effective and that's what mattered.

"Ip, dip, do, The cat's got the flu, The monkey's got the chicken-pox, so i pick YOU!" Gabriella noticed where her finger landed and turned her car in that direction. Team A all followed...

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Damn it!" Haylie cursed as she once again, fell to her side, "Stupid, pregnant belly," She swore to boot.

"Tut-tut, swearing, not a good look," Karen's voice said airily.

"What time is it?" Haylie panicked.

"Not _quite _time, dear. Ten minutes to sun down. Or as close as," She said girlishly.

"Ten to six?" Haylie asked for confirmation as Karen pulled Haylie's blindfold down.

"Precisely," Karen's upper lip curled distastefully, "Hope you've said goodbye,"

"Can't we just get this over with?" Haylie snapped.

"Time of the month dear?" She laughed irritably, "Sorry, almost forgot you were pregnant, it can't be that time of the month. Must be all those hormones,"

"Can't we get this over with, NOW?" She raised her voice louder as she repeated the question.

"Why the rush? Lost all hope of a miraculous rescue?" Haylie mumbled something incoherant, "Sorry, can't hear you," She said in fake sweetness.

"YES! Okay? Yes! I've given up hope, so why the hell can't you just get over with it already and kill me?" Haylie yelled, her voice cracking with despair and fear.

"All in good time," She coo-ed.

"Why'd you take off the blind fold?" Haylie asked cautiously. She sure was bored waiting for death.

"I want to see you look at me when i kill you, Bolton. I want to see the light leave your eyes," She replied maliciously, "Comprende?"

"You really are a malicious bitch," Haylie spat.

"Glad you've finally caught on," Karen said, like there was no care in the world.

"So this is what it boils down to? Keep me here for a few days and then finish me off?" Haylie asked incredulously.

"Looks that way," Karen shrugged non-chalantly.

"Why do that? Why didn't you just kill me right away?" Haylie searched for answers, desperately clinging to a life-line.

"Why do you think? I had to make you suffer first! The way your family have made me suffer! Your brother ruined my son! You corrupted my other son. You had to pay for it," Karen replied viciously.

"Don't do this," Haylie begged.

"Why the hell not?" Karen asked.

"You aren't a murderer! Just let me go, please," Tears ran down Haylie's face.

"Nope, i don't think i will," Karen paused, "Oh and Bolton?" Haylie raised her face to look at Karen, "I am a murderer," Her eyes glistened with what can only be known as hate.

"Why?" Haylie choked out, "One good reason, why?"

"Because i can," Karen laughed, "Five minutes now, dearie,"

"Go to hell," Haylie growled, her hand absentmindedly stroking her belly, and the baby held in it.

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt," Karen smirked, "You know, maybe we really should just get this over with,"

"Glad you've seen sense," Haylie said half-heartedly, as Karen started undoing Haylie's ropes, "What are you doing?"

"Untying you. I can't seem like a coward now," Karen glared down at her and Haylie didn't dare question it once more. Then, something that Karen pulled out of her pocket, made Haylie's breath hitch in her throat: a gun, "Say goodbye little Bolton," Karen hissed as she pointed the gun at the now standing Haylie Bolton. There was a couple of metres between them. Karen unclipped the safety and rose the back of the gun to her eyeline, "Last words?"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"What time is it?" Troy asked Calum, nervously.

Calum glanced at his watch, "Just before six," He replied.

"Damn it, she's been hours!" Troy cursed.

"I know," Calum replied glumly.

"Gabriella'll be okay, right?" Troy asked half-heartedly.

"She always is," Calum answered, half trying to convince himself.

Troy continued his pacing. His eyes rested on his daughter sleeping on Gabriella's sofa in her office. His heart plunged into his stomach as he stupidly thought about what was happening right now, "Please let them be okay," He whispered to no-one in particular, "They _need _to be okay,"

"Troy, i'm really sorry," Calum said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Troy asked in confusion.

"For my whole damned family. I'm sorry that they are putting you through this," Calum sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, "You don't deserve this kind of treatment,"

"Hey, don't be ridiculous. This isn't your fault so you shouldn't be apologising," Troy shook his head at Calum softly, "You're like my brother Cal," Troy spoke up.

"You know, i was going to propose to her," Calum whispered almost inaudibly.

"You still can. It's not over until it's over," Troy replied stubbornly before patting Calum comfortingly on the shoulder.

"I hope that you're right," Calum nodded.

"She never gave up hope on you. You shouldn't either," Troy informed him, "She loves you,"

"I know, i love her too. I held on for her,"

"And she'll do the same," Troy whispered.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gabriella let out the breath she had been holding in as she turned left. It was heading in the direction of the first house they had been notified of. The house who's directions lay in her car, on top of the other directions. She saw the other's speeding up and so did Gabriella. Glancing at the clock on her dashboard, she noticed that it was now 5.52pm. Two more minutes and they would be there...

As Gabriella pulled up in a field behind the house, but hidden from view, she shook herself mentally. She quickly took her shirt off and pulled on the bullet proof vest over her t-shirt, then re-dressed her upperhalf. Over the shirt, she attached her double barrelled gun holster, before pulling her suit jacket on also. Around her other cars were screeching to a halt. She stepped out of the car to give instructions, "Right, we don't have much time. I want ambulances on stand-by, the minute i enter that house. I need you all to fan out and spread out. Surround the property and get your weapons out. Always hold your fire, unless instructed otherwise by me. I have my radio on silent, so none of you will be able to contact me, but if i need you, i'll be able to contact you," Gabriella scanned the crowd and caught sight of DI Staci Hawthorn, "Hawthorn, you're coming in with me. The rest of you, places,"

Gabriella and Staci both creeped around the wooded are surrounding the house and walked straight up to the back door. Their movements were hidden from view, by the bushes and trees. Gabriella quickly looked back and was nodded to by another colleague: they were in position, "You check the upstairs, i'll check downstairs. Look thoroughly and _quietly,"_ Gabriella instructed in a whisper. Staci just nodded and followed Gabriella in through already open back door. It led to a side hallway, to the left was the stairs. Gabriella pointed Staci in the direction of them, "Guns out," She whispered before shoo-ing Staci off. Once Staci was out of sight, Gabriella looked around the sitting room. All that occupied the room was a sofa.

She then moved onto the kitchen. The smell was foul, it smelled like it hadn't been cleaned for years and half eaten food littered the place. The bin overflowed and Gabriella had to hold her breath to stop from vomiting.

She was almost ready to give up, but that's when she heard it, "Go to hell," Gabriella nearly jumped for joy, '_That's Haylie!'_

Gabriella heard another voice and she followed the voice, it led to the cupboard under the stairs, which was open slightly, ajar. That's when she heard Haylie once again, "Glad you've seen sense," there was a pause as Gabriella slipped into the cupboard under the stairs. She looked down and noticed the stairs heading south. '_basement again? Jeez, come up with something original!' _She pulled out her gun and edged closer to the top of the stairs, "What are you doing?" Came Haylie's voice. Gabriella's heart was pumping so loud, she felt for sure that Karen would hear it.

"Untying you. I can't seem like a coward now," Then Gabriella heard Haylie's gasp, as her voice must have hitched, "Say goodbye little Bolton," Gabriella walked down two of the nine steps and the scene came into view. She saw as Karen raised the gun, in Haylie's direction. Gabriella unconsciously raised her own gun "Last words?" Gabriella heard Karen ask with hate and contempt clear in her voice.

"Say hello to Daniel for me," Gabriella spoke up before two almost simultaneous shots sounded throughout the house.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

DI Staci Dawson crept up the stairs and surveyed the house from the top of the landing. _"Five doors,"_ She told herself mentally. She cautiously walked to the door straight opposite her and opened it, "Airing cupboard," She mumbled to herself, before shutting the door silently and creeping along the landing to the next door. Clutching her gun in her right hand, she slowly turned the handle of the second door with her left. Pushing it open, she stuck her head round the door and noticed that it was a bathroom. She shook her head then moved on.

After checking two of the other doors and finding them to be empty bedrooms, she descended on the room at the end of the corridoor. Silently, she opened the door and peered inside. The sight that met her was a shocking one. Plastered on the largest wall were pictures. Pictures of Haylie, Calum, Troy, Gabriella and their kids. Some of them were from magazine articles, others looked more like personal shots. As Staci descended into the room further, she looked at some of the papers sprawled out on the bed. They were magazines, "_Bolton to wed, _Uhh this is sick,"

Staci was about to pick up another of the crazy woman's things when she stopped dead in her tracks. Two gunshots were fired, and Staci immediately went into cop mode and ran from the room, down the stairs and into the hall at the bottom of the stairs. She noticed the door to the cupboard under the stairs wide open and walked through, running down the stairs situated underneath them. At the bottom of the steps, she saw a sight that made her skin crawl.

"Gabriella?" She called out.

"Over here," A voice called. Staci whipped around and noticed Gabriella sprawled on the floor, clutching her shoulder blade. Blood was pouring profusely from it.

"What happened?" Staci asked in panic.

"Never mind that. Haylie's in the corner, get her out of here," Gabriella shook her head as she tried to get to her feet.

"But you're hurt," Staci argued.

"Damn it, detective! I'll be fine! She needs help!" Gabriella cursed.

"What about Jones?" Staci asked referring to Karen.

"Fuck her, leave her here, i don't care," Gabriella said bitterly as she rose to her feet. Walking on unsteady legs, she headed towards Haylie's unmoving figure in the corner.

"What happened to her?" Staci asked as she heaved Haylie's unconcious body up.

"She fainted. She's seriously malnourished but she'll be fine if we get her to a doctor," Gabriella winced as she tried to move her shoulder to pull out her radio. Seeing this, Staci handed Gabriella her own, "Thanks," She mumbled before turning some dials with her good hand and then speaking into it, "All units this is DCI Bolton; hold your fire. Requesting emergency medical assistance. I repeat, All units hold your fire, requesting emergency medical assistance immediately, over," Gabriella turned her head to the top of the stairs where Staci was heaving Haylie up.

"Gov', are you coming?" Staci asked Gabriella who was hovering over Karen.

"One second," Gabriella replied as she felt for a pulse.

"Is she alive?" Staci asked.

"No, she's dead," Gabriella replied triumphantly before turning and following Staci and Haylie up the stairs, her shoulder still bleeding terribly and blinding Gabriella with pain. But for now, she couldn't think about that. Haylie was okay, and so was she, that's all that mattered...

**Please review! **

**Stacey xxx**


	29. Good Girl Gone Bad

**Hey! How is everybody doing? **

**Well, I'm so happy that you all agree with what happened in the last chapter! It made me so happy!!**

**Big shout out to Jasmyn or **Zanessa.Troyellaluvr4eva91xoxo **who read the prequel to this story (Investigating Love) and reviewed EVERY single chapter. Then she went on to read all the chapters so far in this story and has reviewed all those too! I would like to thank her for being such a great friend and also for being a loyal reviewer! Thanks Jasmyn, Love ya girl!**

**Also, big shout outs to Tash, Adnama (Amanda!), Hui Xian, Ine, Sadie, Jayne and Luc for being there also while I've been ill! Thanks so much!! Love you all:P**

**Now, on with the next chapter of Take A chance! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm, and I never will…cries**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Gov', are you coming?" Staci asked Gabriella who was hovering over Karen.  
"One second," Gabriella replied as she felt for a pulse.  
"Is she alive?" Staci asked.  
"No, she's dead," Gabriella replied triumphantly before turning and following Staci and Haylie up the stairs, her shoulder still bleeding terribly and blinding Gabriella with pain. But for now, she couldn't think about that. Haylie was okay, and so was she, that's all that mattered..._

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella was on her way to the hospital with Haylie, after leaving the clean up of Karen Jones' body to Staci and the coroner. The EMTs had looked at Gabriella's bleeding shoulder, where the bullet from Karen Jones' gun had grazed her. They had cleared up the bleeding and now a bandage was pressed firmly onto it. She would be fine, but it was Haylie that she was worried about, not her damned shoulder. Gabriella held onto Haylie's limp hand as they drove away from the house where she had been kept captive and towards the local hospital for a check up. Haylie was seriously malnourished and tired, but other than that, she seemed fine. The EMTs had informed Gabriella that once she had been checked over by the doctors at the Long Island hospital, she would be transferred to a hospital in Manhattan, closer to home.

Gabriella hadn't even thought about ringing Troy. She was in shock as to the events of the day and also how she had nearly been too late. That scared Gabriella. Gabriella had nearly been too late plenty of times and she had shot people before, but she had _never_ killed. What scared Gabriella the most about taking the life of another human being, was what she felt after she pulled the trigger. _Nothing. _She couldn't comprehend how she could do something as evil as taking a life and not feel guilty. No matter whom she was. If it was so easy and guiltless to take the life of a human did that make her as bad as other murderers? Although, deep down Gabriella knew that it had been the right thing to do, she couldn't help but feel like a common criminal. She was a _murderer _and the worst thing was, she was happy about who she had killed. She was a cold-blooded killer…

Gabriella was pacing the corridors waiting for the Doctor to inform her of Haylie's condition. Sick and tired of waiting, she challenged the Nurse, "Is the Doctor done with Haylie Bolton yet?" She demanded.  
"I'm sorry, are you family?" The nurse asked skeptically.  
"Yes, I'm her sister in law, Gabriella Bolton," Gabriella glared at the woman and added, "and also a Police Officer," She flashed her badge at the Nurse."I'll just go check," The Nurse hurriedly left her station and disappeared into a room down the hall. Five minutes later, she returned, "Mrs. Bolton?""Yes," Gabriella nodded, waiting patiently for news."Haylie is going to be transferred to Sacred Heart in Manhattan in about half an hour. She's awake but groggy and has been put on a drip. Would you like to travel back in the Ambulance with her?"  
"Yes, another thing. How's the baby?" Gabriella questioned.  
"Fine, the baby will be just fine," The nurse smiled.  
Gabriella nodded and turned away. She pulled out her radio, "Sierra Oscar from 241," She spoke into it, "This is DCI Bolton, I'll need someone to collect my car from the Jones estate in Long Island," She had completely forgotten about her car, which was abandoned outside of the house, "The keys should be in the car, over," Gabriella informed an officer back at the station.  
"Sierra Oscar from 1, DI Staci Hawthorn is on her way back from the estate already, in your car, over" The officer on radio duty informed Gabriella.  
"Thanks, over," Gabriella put her Radio away as a Doctor approached her, "Doctor?" She questioned.  
"DCI Bolton?" The Doctor questioned.  
"Yes," Gabriella nodded, flashing her badge once more.  
"Miss Bolton is being loaded into the Ambulance right now. The EMTs are waiting out front for you,"  
"Thank you Doctor," Gabriella shook his hand and headed for the door. She walked towards the nearest Ambulance and found Haylie being put into it, "Is she okay?" Gabriella questioned the EMT.  
"She'll be fine," He nodded, before motioning for her to get In the Ambulance. Gabriella nodded and jumped in, and grasped Haylie's hand. Haylie was once again asleep, "Why is she asleep?"  
"She's still exhausted, she needs sleep," The EMT replied, Gabriella nodded and with that, they were away and into the night.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"It's eleven o'clock! Where is she?" Troy demanded as he paced the floor and checked the clock on the wall for the umpteenth time.  
"Dude, come on, calm down," Chad told him. He had arrived with Taylor, Sharpay, Savannah, Kelsi, Jason, Geneva, Lucas (A/N: Kelsi and Jason's kids), Ryan, Hannah (A/N: Ry's Wife), Natalie (A/N: Their daughter), and of course, the twins. The kids were all asleep on the sofa in Gabriella's office, next to Caitlyn.  
"How can I? She's been gone for ages!" Troy whined.  
"We're all worried, Troy," Calum piped up.  
"I know, it's just," Troy paused, "I have a bad feeling," Troy poked at his stomach, "In my gut,"  
"Maybe it's a stomach ache," Jason suggested.  
"From what, exactly?" Troy asked bitterly.  
"Nerves maybe?" Sharpay suggested."Yeah, right," Troy shook his head sadly and continued his pacing, "If she would just call, or something," He said to no-one in particular. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the phone in Gabriella's Office began ringing.  
"Dude, that's freaky stuff," Chad said as the phone continued to ring, "Make one of us win the lottery!" He said excitedly.  
"Shut up, Chad!" Taylor berated him as Troy made his way to the telephone, "Answer it, Troy," She nodded at him.  
Troy gulped and picked up the phone slowly, but surely, "Hello?" He asked.  
**"Troy?" Came Gabriella's voice on the other end of the phone, "Is that you?"**  
"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" He questioned quickly.  
**"I'm fine," She sighed.**  
"What's going on? Where are you? What's taking you so long?" Troy bolted out all the questions that had been going through his head for so long.  
**"Slow down, honey," Gabriella told him sternly.**  
"Please gabs," Troy begged.  
**"Troy, I'm at Sacred Heart," Gabriella paused, "Don't worry, I'm fine," She repeated quickly after hearing his gasp, "And Haylie is too,"**  
"W-w-hat?" Troy choked out, as tears fell down his face, "She's what?"  
**"She's okay, Troy. I found her," Gabriella replied, happily**.  
"I'm coming to the hospital," Troy said immediately before hanging up the phone.  
"Troy, what is it?" Taylor asked sheepishly, regretting what could possibly have happened.  
"She's okay," He breathed out, his face oddly shaped.  
"What? Gabs is?" Chad asked.  
"They both are," Troy sighed in relief and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.  
Calum rose to his feet and looked over at Troy. Their eyes met and the look in Troy's eyes made him want to know more, "And the baby?" He asked.  
"I don't know, but we have to get to Sacred Heart," Troy said. Without thinking, he threw his jacket on and made his way over to the kids, "What about the kids?" He asked no-one in particular.  
"We'll take them back to the mansion for you," Chad suggested, "We'll come and see Haylie in the morning," He said, speaking on behalf of everyone except Troy and Calum.  
"Thank you," Calum and Troy said simultaneously.  
"So go!" Sharpay practically yelled at them both. They obeyed and ran towards the door.

**HSMHSM****HSMHSM****HSMHSM****HSMHSM****HSMHSM****HSMHSM****HSMHSM****HSMHSM****HSMHSM****HSMHSM**

Twenty minutes later, Troy and Calum burst through the doors of Accident and Emergency at Sacred Heart hospital. Gabriella looked up from her seat and had to shake her head from the feeling of Déjà vu. Last time however it had been Haylie and Troy. Gabriella was even sitting in the same seat in the waiting room. So, she decided that she should say the same thing. It was only fitting, "Troy! Over here!" She called out to him. Even Troy felt the familiar sense of Déjà vu as he heard Gabriella call his name. He turned his head and there she was, sitting on the edge of the same seat she had been sat five months or so ago, "Gabs, thank God you're okay," He engulfed her in a hug. Pulling back, he addressed her again, "How is she?"  
"Tired, malnourished and extremely emotional, but she'll be fine," Gabriella answered with a yawn. She had forgotten how tired she actually was.  
"And the baby?" Calum asked eagerly.  
"The baby is fine Cal. They checked her over the minute she was brought in," Gabriella smiled weakly.  
"Can we see her?" Troy asked, hopefully, "Please?"  
"She's in a room down the hall. I was waiting for you before I went in," She replied. Grasping both Troy and Calum's hand, she led them to the door. The three of them walked in and were pleasantly surprised at what they found. Smiling up from her bed was a fully awake, Haylie Bolton, "You're awake," Gabriella breathed.  
"Haylie," Calum gasped and ran to her side, tears springing from his eyes as he hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry, baby," His voice was muffled as he spoke into her chest.  
"It's okay, Cal," She said quietly before looking over Calum's shoulder to see Gabriella and Troy holding each other happily and watching. They too had tears in their eyes, "Troy, Gabs," She started but couldn't quite find the words she needed to say.  
"We know," Troy spoke up, nodding at her. His own way of telling her that he loved her and was so happy that she was okay.  
Haylie nodded as if to say,'Yeah, i love you too, lunk head,' She turned to Gabriella, "What happened in there Gabriella?" She asked bravely.  
"You sure you want to know?" Haylie nodded, "What's the last thing you remember?"  
"I completely blacked out when she held the gun to my face," Haylie replied sadly. Calum and Troy gasped.  
"Lucky that I chose that second to turn up, huh?" Gabriella asked seriously. Haylie laughed softly and then nodded, "Well, just as she was about to pull the trigger, she asked you if you had any last words. I told her from behind to say hello to Daniel for me, "Gabriella paused and laughed hollowly, "At exactly the same time, we both shot our guns at each other. Mine hit her in the heart, she missed me. It barely grazed my shoulder, but was enough to make me lose a lot of blood and nearly pass out. Anyway, the next thing I know, DI Hawthorn is in the room and helping me up. I told her to look after you and she did. She heaved you to your feet and helped you up the stairs. She called down to ask me if I was coming, but I wasn't ready yet. I walked over to where Karen lay and she," Gabriella stopped there. Her eyes glazed over and her brown eyes somehow flashed red. Troy saw it and in an instance they were back to their normal shade of brown, "She was dead," Gabriella added bitterly before turning to Calum who was deathly white, "I killed her,"  
Nobody spoke, for no words were needed, but all of them sat there contemplating what they had just heard. Gabriella had _killed _someone. Troy was impressed and horrified at the same time. Haylie was just plain thankful and didn't blame Gabriella in the slightest, not after what she had been through at the hands of the woman. Gabriella felt like laughing. She had killed someone and she _liked _it. And Calum, he was thinking about everything Karen Jones had done. She had rejected him as a child. She had kidnapped him as an adult and he had also done the same to the love of his life and their unborn child but she was still his Mom. For some reason, he felt grief. She gave him life, but he knew deep down that she would have killed Gabriella and Haylie, not to mention her unborn Grandchild without a second thought and that was what snapped Calum back to reality. Was he glad that she was dead? Certainly not! But he was glad that she was finally unable to ruin any more lives. She had finally been stopped.  
"You-"Troy couldn't string a sentence together. He just looked at Gabriella. He didn't understand how she could be so calm after taking someone's life, no matter who it was, "What?"  
"I killed her, and you know what?" Gabriella looked bitter and twisted as she spoke, "It felt easier than I ever thought it would. I've never killed anyone before, I always avoided it, but now? I could do it again if I had the chance!"  
"Gabriella! Think of what you're saying!" Troy scolded her.  
"I am thinking of what I'm saying, Troy. I'm not saying I could just go out and kill anyone if I please. No," Gabriella shook her head before standing and facing the three people in front of her, "I'm saying that if I was in the same situation again and my life or someone's life who I loved was in danger, I'd do it again. I'd pull the trigger as easy as I did today. Karen Jones deserved what she got! She was about to kill an innocent pregnant woman and if I hadn't shot her, she would have killed me too!" By now Gabriella was shouting, "I took someone's life and I don't feel guilty! I don't feel the slightest remorse! She wasn't a human, she was evil! I don't feel guilty, Troy and I'd do it again and again if I had to," With that, Gabriella left the room, leaving her family staring back at the space where she had just stood.  
Troy couldn't have ever imagined someone as sweet and nice as Gabriella, saying things like that, and truth be told, he had no idea who the hell his wife was anymore. This ordeal was over, but the aftermath would live with him forever. His Wife was a murderer and he really didn't know how to deal with that! How could he look her in the eye now?  
"She's gone mental," He spoke up.

**Ooooo****! Gabriella is being a bad girl!!! Never thought you'd see the day did you? So, how many of you agreed with Gabriella and how many don't? Let me know in a review!! **

**Love ****Stace**** xxx**


	30. Desperate for Answers

**Hey!**

**How much do you all love me for updating so ****quick**

**Haha****, yeah okay! I'm being arrogant again…Anyway, I just had to update again because I had this chapter in my head and it just had to be typed up right away. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**___

___"Gabriella! Think of what you're saying!" Troy scolded her_

___"I am thinking of what I'm saying, Troy. I'm not saying I could just go out and kill anyone if I please. No," Gabriella shook her head before standing and facing the three people in front of her, "I'm saying that if I was in the same situation again and my life or someone's life who I loved was in danger, I'd do it again. I'd pull the trigger as easy as I did today. Karen Jones deserved what she got! She was about to kill an innocent pregnant woman and if I hadn't shot her, she would have killed me too!" By now Gabriella was shouting, "I took someone's life and I don't feel guilty! I don't feel the slightest remorse! She wasn't a human, she was evil! I don't feel guilty, Troy and I'd do it again and again if I had to," With that, Gabriella left the room, leaving her family staring back at the space where she had just stood._

___Troy couldn't have ever imagined someone as sweet and nice as Gabriella, saying things like that, and truth be told, he had no idea who the hell his wife was anymore. This ordeal was over, but the aftermath would live with him forever. His Wife was a murderer and he really didn't know how to deal with that! How could he look her in the eye now?_

___"She's gone mental," He spoke up._

___**Chapter Twenty-Nine**  
_

It had been two days since Gabriella and Troy had spoke. She ignored Troy's glances at home and didn't visit Haylie in the hospital again. She slept in a guest room and worked from morning until night and frankly, Troy was sick of it.

It was one of those ignorant moments. Haylie had just been released from the hospital, and was laying down on the couch In the living room, with Calum sat near her feet. Troy was sat on the coffee table in front of her. The twins were asleep upstairs and Caitlyn was at Kelsi's house playing with Geneva. Just as Troy was settling down to talk to his sister, Gabriella came through the front door, walked through the living room with the post in her hand. She stood there sorting through it, in plain view of everybody. Gabriella kept the letters addressed to her and thrust the others at Troy before walking out of the room and up the stairs without another word.

"What was that?" Haylie questioned.

"No idea. She hasn't spoken to me for two days," Troy shrugged.

"Not at all?" Troy shook his head in reply, "Cal?" She asked.

"Me either. She won't even look anyone in the eye," Calum sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't understand," Haylie looked horrified at Gabriella's behavior.

"Neither do we, Hayls," Calum said softly.

"What do we do?" She asked, "Troy?"

"We don't do anything, I do," He said sharply before rising to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Said Calum.

"To see where my wife's gone," He replied sadly before following Gabriella's path up the stairs.

Troy made his way up two flights of stairs before walking up to the door of their bedroom. After poking his head around the door, he saw that she wasn't there. So Troy walked into the other rooms on that floor. He searched the guest room where she had slept, she wasn't there. She wasn't in Caitlyn's room and she wasn't in any of the bathrooms. Sighing, Troy rose up to the third level of their house and there was no sign of her. So, nearly giving up, he walked up to the top level and into the attic where he found Gabriella sat at an old desk flipping through what looked like a photo album.

"Got something to say, Troy or are you just going to stand there like an idiot all day?" She sniped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Troy demanded.

"Nothing," She replied airily.

"Yeah right," Troy laughed hollowly.

"Seriously, there is nothing wrong with me," Gabriella insisted through gritted teeth.

"Don't give me that, Gabriella," Troy shook his head, "Something's going on with you, believe me. I know you," He was trying to convince himself more than her.

"No you don't. The Gabriella you know wouldn't have been able to shoot her in the heart," Gabriella shook her head furiously; "You know I had a split second decision to make. I could have shot lower down, but I didn't. I CHOSE to shoot higher. I knew what I was doing and it felt good. She deserved everything she got, Troy,"

Troy shook his head in disbelief and turned his back on her, walking back towards the door, "Then why does it sound like you're trying to convince yourself more than me?" He asked without turning around, "I'm going to fetch Caitlyn from Kelsi's and the twins are asleep," Troy sighed heavily. Even though she wasn't even listening, he carried on, "Come find me when my wife is back," He said it with anger clear in his voice as he walked back down the three flights of stairs.

His anger wasn't directed at her, it was at this situation. Troy felt it; he was losing his wife and his marriage would be over if he didn't do something to stop Gabriella from self destructing, but for now he couldn't. She wasn't happy with him, or he her. They were having problems, they both knew it, but neither of them were willing, for now, to do anything about it.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy made his way into Kelsi's house and saw Caitlyn waiting for him, with her coat on and her doll in her hand, "Hey baby, you ready to go home?" He asked her. She nodded happily, "Where's Aunty Kelsi?" He asked.

"She's in the kitchen, cleaning up Gevie," Caitlyn said proudly.

"Thanks darling. You wait here," Caitlyn nodded and sat down on the sofa as her Daddy walked into the kitchen. Troy always felt out of place in this house. This had been Gabriella and Daniel's house. Kelsi, Jason, Geneva and Lucas were merely renting it from Gabriella. Not that she really charged them that much as the mortgage had been fully paid years ago by Gabriella herself. So, yes, Troy was uneasy being in this house. This house where Gabriella and Daniel had made love; ate meals together and where…where HE had hit her. It crossed his mind also, that Karen had been in this house too. Karen Jones was dead and she was still ruining his life.

Troy counted all of the things that the Jones' family, excluding Calum, had done to his family. 1) Daniel had abused Gabriella, 2) Liam Jones had nearly gotten Gabriella sacked, 3) Karen Jones kidnapped Calum, causing his pregnant little sister horrible distress, 4) Karen Jones had kidnapped his heavily pregnant sister, nearly killed her and her baby and also threatened to murder everyone in his family, and 5) Even in death, Karen was still ruining his marriage. She had sent Gabriella 'loopy'.

After bitterly thinking about those things, he made himself known to Kelsi, by clearing his throat loudly, "Kels?" He asked.

She looked harassed and extremely tired, "Oh Troy, hello," Kelsi smiled warmly up at him.

"Don't tell me, has Caitlyn and Geneva been playing with gum again?" He asked, looking at Geneva's hair, which had gum stuck in it.

"Again? They've done this before?" She questioned.

"Yeah, except last time it was Caitlyn with gum In her hair," Troy laughed lightly, "How long have you been trying to get It out?" He asked.

"About an hour," Kelsi sighed.

Troy remembered back to the time when Caitlyn had gum stuck in her hair and made his way over to the freezer before pulling out a couple of freezer packs. He handed one to Kelsi and at her confused expression he began to explain, "Hold it over the gum on that side of her head and I'll do the same with the gum on this side of her head. Once it's hard enough, it'll comb right out," She nodded and did as he told her. Troy glumly set about his task, remembering Gabriella's words when she had explained it to him.

_"My mom taught me. I used to get gum put in my hair by bullies' a lot when i was in middle school, so she taught me, so I wouldn't have to keep cutting my hair. It works every time,"_Troy could hear Gabriella's voice in his head, speaking about bullies as if it were the least of her worries. She used to be so…different, and Troy didn't know what happened.

Ten minutes later, Troy and Kelsi were drying off Geneva's hair as Caitlyn watched in amusement. She had gotten bored waiting.

"So, how are Haylie and the baby?" Kelsi asked.

"They're doing a lot better. The baby's growing healthily and Haylie is slowly regaining her strength. She just wants to forget about her ordeal and focus on Calum and the baby," Troy replied, his face lighting up as he spoke.

"And Gabriella?" Kelsi asked.

Troy's face fell, "I don't know," He said darkly.

"You don't know?" Kelsi repeated.

"She's acting weirdly, Kels. She won't talk to anyone and when she does it's like she's trying to justify her feelings against shooting someone dead. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Karen isn't able to hurt us physically anymore, but I'm just worried that Gabriella isn't feeling what she should be feeling," Troy explained.

"What do you think she should be feeling, Troy?" Kelsi asked skeptically.

"She should feel proud, yes, for saving Haylie and she should be feeling like she has done something worthwhile, but, she should also be feeling like the world doesn't start and end with whether or not she feels happy or sad at being a murderer, self defense or not," Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I know that she feels guilty, but she refuses to show it and it's tearing her up inside. I know Gabriella and she's not the cold, heartless person she is making herself out to be. She's lying to herself and to us, Kelsi. I wish I knew how to help her but I don't," He stopped and let a tear or two fall down his cheek. Kelsi hugged him tightly, "I don't know who she is when she acts this way. I don't want to resent her, I love her more than life itself, but if she doesn't open up to me, she's going to self destruct and then I'll lose her,"

"You'll never lose her, Troy. She'll always love you," Kelsi tried to reassure him.

"Then why won't she open up to me?" He asked sadly.

"She feels guilty for not feeling guilty," Kelsi shrugged.

"But I know she does feel guilty!" Troy countered as the two broke away from their hug, "I know she does! I can see it in her eyes!"

"She probably does, but she doesn't know that! You need to make her realize that she does," Kelsi told him sternly. Troy nodded, grabbed Caitlyn's hand and made for the back door, intending to walk round the side of the house to his car, "It'll be hard, Troy," She assured him.

"How do I do it?" He asked as he stopped in the doorway.

"I don't know," Kelsi shook her head, "You'll figure it out," She assured him.

"I hope I will, before I lose her," Troy said sadly.

"Maybe you need some guidance," Kelsi suggested.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Who would have had the answer, besides Gabriella I mean," Kelsi said.

"Zeke," Troy acknowledged, "But he's dead."

"But you can still talk to him," Kelsi said knowingly. Troy nodded his head, waved and walked away.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After dropping off Caitlyn, where Haylie and Calum promised to watch her carefully, Troy made his way up to the cemetery with a bunch of flowers clutched in his hand.

He was now sat at Zeke's graveside, the flowers at his feet or above Zeke's head. Staring down at the headstone, Troy took in what was lying beneath the earth. One of his best friends, and probably the only person who would have been able to give him the advice he needed. For a while Troy stared at the writing on Zeke's headstone.

_Here Lies Zeke Baylor._

_Beloved Husband of Sharpay Baylor, Father, Friend and Son._

_In Life, he was a Chef, in death he's an Angel._

_12th July 1990- 8th October 2017._

"Isn't it the truth, Baylor?" Troy chuckled as he read the words, 'Chef' and 'Angel'. It definitely describes Zeke, "I have to admit, Zeke. I'm here with an ulterior motive. I have a huge problem," Troy took a deep breath; "It's Gabriella. I feel like I'm losing her to something so, so, stupid. She's not opening up to me or to anyone else and I don't know what to do to help her,"

The wind whipped around his hair, as he once again, succumbed to tearing up, "How do I help her to see that I love her and she doesn't have to put up a front with me? What do I do to make it all better? To help her feel the things she should be feeling instead of lying to herself and pushing people away. You would know, Zeke. Care to give me a clue?"

Troy shook his head and stood up from his seat on the grass beside Zeke's grave. He looked down at Zeke one last time and it dawned on him," That's how I do it," He smiled to himself as he realized what he had to do, "Zeke, you are the best! I love you dude!" Grinning madly to himself, Troy set off at a run and headed back to his car. He drove as fast as he could back home and ran up the steps leading to the front door. After fumbling with his keys, he slipped in the front door, shouting Gabriella's name, "Gabs! Where are you? Gabriella?!" He called out both frantically and happily.

"Troy?" Came Haylie's voice from the top of the first flight of stairs.

"Haylie, where's Gabriella?" He asked desperately.

"She's not here, Troy," Haylie replied sadly as she walked down the stairs with a piece of paper clutched in her hands.

"What?" Troy shook his head, "Where is she?" He demanded.

"We didn't realize she had gone. She must have left while you were at Kelsi's. She left this note," She handed him the piece of paper.

Troy opened it slowly and read the words aloud, "Troy, I'll come back when I've found your Wife. Please don't try to find me, Gabriella,"

"What does she mean, Troy?" Haylie asked.

"She's lost herself and she wants to find herself again," Troy replied more to himself than Haylie, "I need to find her," He said desperately.

"But the letter said-"Haylie began.

"I know what the letter said, Haylie!" Troy barked, "Just, will you and Calum please keep an eye on the kids? I'll call you when I find something!" He ran up the stairs and came back down with a bag, kissed Haylie on the cheek and left out the door, determined to find his Wife before she lost herself completely.

**Please leave me a nice review!**

**Love Stacey x**

**P.S I've just kind of edited this because i accidently wrote 2027 on Zeke's Graveside part and that would make him 37 when he died, but he isn't, he's 27. lol Ignore me. **


	31. Saving Gabriella

**Hey everybody!!! So, only one person guessed right as to where Gabriella went; so big smiles and thanks to Jayne07. You'll see how you were right in this chapter!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers for sticking with this story and reviewing! I love you all! Now, never fear, this story isn't over yet. There's still at least five more chapters remaining. At LEAST.**

**Please read on; I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

_Troy opened it slowly and read the words aloud, "Troy, I'll come back when I've found your Wife. Please don't try to find me, Gabriella,"_

_"What does she mean, Troy?" Haylie asked._

_"She's lost herself and she wants to find herself again," Troy replied more to himself than Haylie, "I need to find her," He said desperately._

_"But the letter said-"Haylie began._

_"I know what the letter said, Haylie!" Troy barked, "Just, will you and Calum please keep an eye on the kids? I'll call you when I find something!" He ran up the stairs and came back down with a bag, kissed Haylie on the cheek and left out the door, determined to find his Wife before she lost herself completely._

**Chapter Thirty:**

Gabriella froze, she recognised that voice, it was her husbands. What was he doing at the cemetary? "…You would know, Zeke. Care to give me a clue?" Gabriella watched as Troy rose to his feet and looked sadly down at Zeke's graveside. She almost ran over to him before she noticed his smile that was creeping up on his face, "That's how I do it," She heard him say, 'Do what?' she asked herself. Again she watched as her husband simply lit up, "Zeke, you are the best! I love you dude!" Then he ran off toward his car and drove away, looking extremely happy. Gabriella sighed as she made her way over to Zeke's graveside, where her husband had just stood. She noticed the flowers at her feet and recognised Troy's handwriting.

Gabriella placed her flowers next to his, and read the writing on the card, "Zeke, Gabi needs you," She read the words aloud and then fled. She raced to where she had parked her car and drove as far away as she could. She didn't even know where she was subconciously heading before she recognised the road. Sighing, she carried on in the direction she was already heading and stopped outside a familiar house ten minutes later. Staring up at the house before entering, she knew that he wouldn't think to find her here. With that thought processed, she sat down in a familiar room and just cried.

As Troy raced away from the house, he finally realised that he had no idea where the hell he was heading. How was he supposed to know what Gabriella was thinking? How was he to know where she had disappeared to? In fact, why did he care? Why did he directly disobey her instructions and come after her?

'Because I love her,' He told himself firmly, 'She needs me, I can feel it,'

The problem was though, is that he had no idea where she had gone. He mentally listed all of the places that she could have gone. '1) Sharpay's place, 2) Kelsi and Jason's place, 3) Taylor and Chad's place, 4) Ryan and Hannah's place, 5) Work, 6) Alberquerque, 7) Zeke's graveside' and then he ran out of ideas. He ruled out Alberquerque because she hadn't been there since she had left back in high school. Unable to choose which of his friends house to visit, he headed back to the place he had just come from: Zeke's graveside.

As soon as he neared the grave, he knew she had been here. Her favourite flowers were unceremoniously lain across the grass. Troy walked up to them and knelt down and read the card. It read, 'Zeke, help me. I feel like I'm suffocating. I need to stop this,'

Troy didn't know what this meant but he knew where he could find her. The place where she had become the wife he didn't know.

Troy raced to his car and drove as fast as he could. It was only half way through the journey, when he realised he had no idea where the hell he was going. However, luck was on his side. He took the right turning and it led him to a house that he had never seen, but he knew he was in the right place. Gabriella's car was outside. Taking a deep breath, he entered the house and he knew why Gabriella had come here.

Hearing her cries, he followed them. He found himself at the top of the basement stairs and there she was, huddled up in a corner, crying her eyes out.

"Gabriella," He breathed.

Gabriella lifted her head up sharply and stared up at him, "Please," She begged, "Don't come any closer,"

"Gabi, I'm just trying to help you," He told her softly.

"No! Please don't! I can't do this!" She was screaming now.

"I love you, let me help you," He took a few steps closer.

"NO! I don't deserve it," She was crying harder now.

"Of course you do; don't ever say that," Troy told her harshly.

"Why not?" She demanded, rising to her feet and pacing. Troy walked fastly to her side, "It's true! I killed someone, Troy!" She pointed furiously to the wall, "Do you see that?" He nodded solemnly, "I did that! It's _her _blood. I killed her," Gabriella was furious, "Why did you come here?"

"Because I love you and I wanted to help you," Troy told her softly, "To protect you from this,"

"Why don't you understand that I don't need protecting?!" She yelled at him.

"Then what do you need?" He demanded.

"I need a time machine, Troy!" She walked over to the wall and touched the dried blood, "So, that none of this ever happened!"

"Gab, you aren't a bad person. You're a cop, this is what you do. You take care of the bad guys," Troy attempted to reason with her.

"Yeah, we arrest them. Protect the innocent from them," Gabriella shook her head, "Not kill them!"

"Sometimes, even the best of officers have no other choice. Why can't you see that?" He asked of her.

"And why can't you see, that I am nothing more than a murderer?" She asked him fiercely.

"Because you aren't!" Troy yelled at her. He didn't want to raise his voice but he did, "You did what you had to do!"

"Don't patronize me, Troy!"

"I'm not! I'm trying to understand what the hell you are going through! What is it that is making you this way? Are you horrified because you took another life? Are you scared because you don't feel guilt? Or are you feeling so guilty, that you are trying to hide it? Whatever it is, it's ruining you! If you don't let me help you, you'll self destruct!" Troy snapped at her.

"Don't, Troy! Don't do this to me! Why did you come here?" She repeated, "Do you want me to make me feel worse?"

"Do you want to push me away? Is that it?" He ignored her question and fired off one of his own.

"Of course I don't!" She insisted.

"Oh yeah?" Troy laughed dryly, "Then why are you?"

"Because you don't understand! You don't know what it feels like to kill someone, Troy! You don't understand a damned thing that I'm going through!"

"Then make me understand, Gabriella!"

"I can't Troy. I don't want to; please don't make me," She cried again and collapsed to the floor in a fit of tears. Troy stood there, helplessly watching on as his Wife crumpled before him, "Don't make me," She mumbled over and over again.

Troy finally crouched down to her and hugged her tightly, "You have to, Gabs," He wiped her tears, "You have to,"

"How?" She sobbed.

"Tell me what happened. Every single detail, what you were thinking, what you thought after wards. Everything," She shook her head into his chest, "Gabs, please," He kissed her forehead.

"I was at the top of those stairs," She looked over to them, the railing was broken. She was threatening Haylie, she had her at Gunpoint. All I remember thinking, was, it's now or never," Troy nodded at her to continue, "I told her to say hello to Daniel for me, which got her distracted from Haylie. She turned around and there she was, now pointing her gun at me. It was a split second decision, Troy. Leg or Chest?" She let a tear fall down her face, "Leg or Chest; I kept asking myself that, and in the end, I raised my gun and shot at the same time she did. She must have been thinking the same thing; because she shot at my chest too. I slipped my arm in front of my chest to protect myself, the second we both fired. I was falling through the railing and my shoulder was bleeding. I fell backwards and I thought I was going to die. All I saw was your smiling face and the kids. I almost passed out from the loss of blood,"

"Go on," He urged her after she had become silent, "Tell me, baby,"

"It sounds stupid, but I swear that I saw Zeke. He was there, protecting me, I know it. I saw him when I decided chest or leg and it was like he was urging me to shoot her in the chest. The thing is; if I had shot at her leg, my shoulder wouldn't have protected my chest. I'd be the dead one and I guess I've been feeling guilty because I was still alive," She cried again, "Zeke saved my life, and I've been feeling guilty because of it. I tried to hide my guilt but I couldn't do it; it was driving me crazy. Am I crazy, Troy? Am I crazy, for feeling guilty? Or for seeing Zeke?"

"No, you aren't crazy. He guided you because you weren't meant to die, Gabriella. You were meant to live, to protect people like Haylie from people like Karen Jones. You aren't a bad person. You are a good person; the best. I hope you know that now," He kissed her forehead gently, "Zeke wouldn't have protected you if you weren't a good person,"

"I know that now," She nodded.

"Why didn't you talk to me, Gabriella? I could have helped you," Troy was still hugging her.

"I didn't think you'd understand, Troy," Gabriella replied honestly.

"Does it matter if I did?" Troy asked her, "Even if I didn't understand, I would have stuck by you and you know why?" Gabriella shook her head, "Because I love you; you're my world, Gabriella. You and those kids, you mean everything to me. I do understand what you are going through, but only because you shared it with me. Promise me you'll share with me from now on. Make me understand what you are going through from now on and I promise that I'll do everything in my power to help you. Can you do that Gabriella?"

"I can do that," She nodded, lifted her head and kissed Troy softly on the lips, "Thank you, Troy,"

"For what?" He smiled.

"For making me see that I'm not a bad person,"

"You're welcome," He kissed her again.

"Can we get out of here? I hate this place,"

"Of course we can," He laughed and she smiled through her tears, "I love you Gabriella," He told her genuinely when they stood up.

"I love you too, Troy," They hugged before walking up the steps of the basement. Gabriella stopped at the top and raised her hand, signalling for Troy to wait a moment, "Rest in Peace, Karen," With that, she walked ahead of Troy, who stood on his own in the room.

"Thank you, Zeke," With that he walked out of the room and closed the door to the past behind him.

**Please Review! Stacey xxx**

**P.S: I haven't been able to log into my email account lately; so I'll reply to all of your emails and your reviews as soon as I can! Thanks to Every1! And happy belated birthday to my ****little brother, Tom and also Happy belated birthday to Zac Efron! Tom was 16 and Zac was 20 on the 18****th**** October 2007! (Weird huh?) **


	32. Back to Normal

**Hey guys! So sorry about the wait! Here's a short, filler chapter…the next one should be up by Friday night and that'll be longer! So, no worries!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM!**

_**Last Time:**_

_"Can we get out of here? I hate this place," _

_"Of course we can," He laughed and she smiled through her tears, "I love you Gabriella," He told her genuinely when they stood up._

_"I love you too, Troy," They hugged before walking up the steps of the basement. Gabriella stopped at the top and raised her hand, __signaling__ for Troy to wait a moment, "Rest in Peace, Karen," With that, she walked ahead of Troy, who stood on his own in the room._

_"Thank you, Zeke," With that he walked out of the room and closed the door to the past behind him._

It had been a few days since Troy had found Gabriella. They had talked things over and Gabriella decided that she needed to take a break from work, spend some time with her family and get to know herself again. Today, Troy was at basketball practice and Gabriella was at home with their three children, her friends Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi and Sharpay and Kelsi's children: Savannah, Lucas and Geneva.

"How are you feeling now, Gabs?" Sharpay asked suddenly.

"Better," Gabriella nodded, "It's good to be back to normal," She smiled weakly.

"It's good to have you back to normal," Taylor spoke up.

"Yeah, it is," Gabriella's gaze fell onto a picture of her, Troy and the kids, then down at her children in the flesh.

"Gabs, what's wrong?" Kelsi asked, noticing the lingering look that Gabriella gave her children.

"I don't want to go back to work," She told them matter of factly.

"You…what?" Sharpay choked out.

"You heard me. I want to retire," Gabriella saidg firmly.

"Have you discussed this with Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Why should I? This is my job. I want to retire. I want to be the Mother that my Mum was. I want to see my children grow up right before my very eyes and I want them to know that I love them every single day. I don't want to continue with a job that's probably going to send me loopy some day soon. Troy doesn't have a say in this. It's my decision," Gabriella had obviously thought this out.

"But what'll you do for money?" Kelsi asked, always the one worrying about money. Sharpay looked at Kelsi like she had three heads, "What?"

"Kels, not to be rude or anything, but as a world class basketball star, Troy has more money than God," Sharpay laughed at her friends stupidness.

"I don't need Troy's money," Gabriella said harshly, "I have my own,"

"We know that sweetie," Sharpay replied quickly, "We were just saying," She held her hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry you guys," Gabriella shook her head, "I guess I'm just being a little crazy lately," She laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it," Taylor shook it off, "So you haven't told us. How's Haylie?"

"She's doing a hell of a lot better. She had her seven month check up yesterday," Gabriella replied referring to her pre-natal scan.

"Oooo ooo! Me too!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"You did?" Taylor asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I did," Sharpay insisted, "But you were too busy worrying about that OTHER thing," She put emphasis on the word 'other' and boring her eyes into Taylor.

"Other?" Kelsi and Gabriella asked simultaneously.

"Tell them," Sharpay sang at Taylor.

"Tell us what?" Gabriella asked impatiently.

"I hate you, Sharpay," Taylor stuck her tongue out at Sharpay who grinned, "Okay, well Chad and I were going to wait a while before telling you but thanks to the blonde bimbette over there, I guess I have to tell you now," Taylor paused, "Chad and I are going to be parents,"

Gabriella and Kelsi stared at her, glanced at each other and both squealed loudly, "Oh my God! Tay that is so great!"

"When are you due?" Kelsi asked after Gabriella had finished squealing about how great it was, how they can have play dates now and how it was about time that Chad and Taylor had a baby.

"In eight months," Sharpay told her as if she was dumb.

"I meant what day idiot," Kelsi said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, well maybe you should answer that one Tay," Sharpay shrugged.

"Thanks for that Sharpay," Taylor said sarcastically. Sharpay gave her a look that said 'you're welcome', "Anyway," Taylor glared at Sharpay who looked oblivious, "I'm due on the fourth of January,"

"That is so great," Gabriella gushed, then turned back to Sharpay, "Oh we're sorry Sharpay. You were going to tell us how your scan went?"

"Yes I was," She sniped, "So, I went for my scan. The baby is fine, and growing lovely and the Doctor says that I'm doing fine," She smiled.

"That's awesome. The Doctor said that about Haylie too. Wait, Shar, what day are you due?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm, let's see. It's May now so I'm due, "She counted on her fingers, "July fifteenth,"

"Ohh, Haylie's due the week after you," Gabriella told her with a shrug.

"Great," Taylor said sarcastically, "Can we get off the subject of babies? As much as I love the fact that I'm going to be a Mummy soon, I get enough of this crap from Chad, so please. Change of subject?"

"Okay, Tay. Jeez, chill out," Sharpay attempted, "What d'ya want to talk about?"

"How about we talk about cookies?" Taylor suggested.

"Is that some not-so-subtle hint that your pregnancy cravings have kicked in and for one of us to get you some cookies now before you kick some ass?" Gabriella asked with a smirk.

"Sounds about right," Taylor nodded. Everyone laughed, but no one moved, "GET ME SOME DAMN COOKIES!" She shouted. At once all of them rose to their feet and made their way to the cookie jar as quick as their legs would carry them, or in Sharpay's case, as quick as their fat, pregnant belly's would carry them…

**Please review! xxx**


	33. Nice Surprises

**Hey guys! I promised that I'd update again tonight to make up for that small chapter on Wednesday! Now, this one is extra long and probably one of my best chapters yet, I think. Hopefully, you'll all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM!**

**-------------------**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Okay, Tay. Jeez, chill out," Sharpay attempted, "What d'ya want to talk about?" _

"_How about we talk about cookies?" Taylor suggested._

"_Is that some not-so-subtle hint that your pregnancy cravings have kicked in and for one of us to get you some cookies now before you kick some ass?" Gabriella asked with a smirk._

"_Sounds about right," Taylor nodded. Everyone laughed, but no one moved, "GET ME SOME DAMN COOKIES!" She shouted. At once all of them rose to their feet and made their way to the cookie jar as quick as their legs would carry them, or in Sharpay's case, as quick as their fat, pregnant belly's would carry them…_

**Nearly Two Months later: July 12****th**

"Don't talk to me!" Haylie snapped at Calum as they re-entered the Bolton mansion after a shopping trip together.

"What the hell did I do?" He demanded.

"You were born!" She said viciously before storming off upstairs and out of his sight.

"Sister alert!" Troy joked when he appeared in the entrance hall where Calum was laden with bags, "What happened?" He asked sympathetically.

"I wouldn't even ask if I were you, Troy," Calum sighed and heaved the bags further into his arms.

"Want a hand with that, mate?" Troy asked.

"Please," Calum nodded gratefully, "Thanks," He smiled weakly at Troy after he took the bags from him.

"So come on, tell me. What happened this time?" Troy tried again.

"Before I answer that, let me ask you a question," Troy nodded, "When Gabriella was heavily pregnant, did she blame you for absolutely everything?" He groaned and sank down in a chair, "And I mean, _everything,"_

"You mean did she say stuff like, 'It's too hot, and that's _your _fault!'" Calum nodded furiously, "Yeah she did," Troy laughed lightly at the memory.

"Yeah! What is that?" Calum was seriously clueless when it came to women.

"Dude, that's the hormones from being pregnant. They are always uncomfortable, whether it's because they are too hot, too cold or they feel like they're carrying a small buffalo around. You got them pregnant so everything that bugs them is your fault," Troy explained wisely.

"But it's not my fault!" Calum insisted, "It takes _two _to tango!"

"I know that," Troy said quickly, "Hell, the whole male race knows that, but what most men don't know is that if you love them, you just smile sweetly, say 'yes dear' and let them get on with their ranting,"

Calum groaned, "But it's so _annoying,_" Calum buried his hands in his face and moaned loudly.

"Yeah, it's annoying but just think about what you get out of it afterwards," Calum looked up confused, "A baby," Troy paused, "And a _normal _partner. No more hormones,"

"You had better be right, dude," Calum told Troy sternly, "Or I'm never having sex again,"

"Ewww! I don't want to know about your sexcapades with my little sister!" Troy scrunched his face up in disgust.

"Dude, how the hell do you think she got pregnant?" Calum asked in a 'duh' tone.

"Look, as the big brother, I like to be completely ignorant," Calum raised an eyebrow, "As far as I'm concerned I don't care how she got pregnant. She could have been artificially inseminated; she could have been poked in the belly and got pregnant. Hell! She could be the next Virgin Mary and have even been visited by the Lord in the night and got pregnant, I don't care! But the words, 'sex' and 'my sister' or anything else in a sentence like that is completely not true as far as I'm concerned," Troy insisted.

"Whatever you say," Calum held his hands up in innocence.

"CALUM! I'M HUNGRY AND IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT!" Came Haylie's voice as she made her way down the stairs.

"Not again," Calum whined.

"I'm sorry about her, dude," Troy said compassionately

"Troy Bolton, you had better not be apologizing for me!" Haylie said furiously as she entered the room before getting in Troy's face.

"I'm not!" He said quickly in his defense, "Good luck man, I'm out of here," He whispered the last part to Calum and ran out of the room, into the playroom, where Caitlyn was playing with her dollies.

"Hey baby," Calum said sweetly.

"Don't 'hey baby' me, Calum Jones! I want some food!" She whined.

Calum put on his best fake smile and answered her, "Yes dear. Anything specific you want to eat?"

"I don't know, do I? I'm so hungry and my brain cells aren't working! Just get me something quickly!" Haylie ordered snappily.

Calum nodded and walked away before muttering to himself, "Shame your voice box couldn't stop working,"

"I HEARD THAT!" Haylie yelled into him.

"Damn," Calum cursed, "She hears everything,"

"I HEARD THAT TOO!"

"Yes dear!" Calum called into her before rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" She shouted at him.

"Sorry dear!"

"So you should be," He heard her mutter before completely blacking her out.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"What's up with her?" Gabriella asked as she sat in Sharpay's living room, watching Sharpay flit around like a mother hen. She had been cleaning non-stop for days now, something Sharpay had _never _done before.

"Must be the mothering instincts kicking in. She's making her 'nest'," Taylor said in a bored tone.

"Her _nest_?" Kelsi asked with a small laugh at Taylor's terminology.

"Don't laugh," Taylor chided, "It's a known fact, I'll have you know. When most women are nearing the end of their pregnancy they start cleaning and arranging their homes, just like birds and dogs. It's supposedly an instinct that we get so as to make our babies welcome,"

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Hannah Evans (A/N: Ryan's wife remember?) asked in amusement.

"My Chad got me a book that explains all of the little quirks that a woman has during pregnancy and I find it extremely interesting," Taylor said in a snobbish sort of manner.

"Umm, Tay, don't you think maybe Chad got you that book because he knew you'd obsess over it and try your hardest not to do any of the annoying things in the book?" Gabriella asked.

"What's annoying about pregnancy?" Taylor asked stupidly, but her question was answered five seconds later.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! That just isn't right! The cupboard goes on the left side of the room, Ryan!" Sharpay screeched, "Gabriella! Get your butt over here and help me move this!?" Sharpay demanded.

"That's what's so annoying about pregnancy, Tay," Gabriella whispered in her ear as she got up to grab her coat, "Sorry, Shar. I can't because I have to get home. Have fun," She waved girlishly and ran out of the house before anyone could question it but she swears she did hear Sharpay yell, "Well if she won't help me…"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Troy, what are you doing in here?" Gabriella asked from the doorway of the playroom, discarding her coat on the back of the door as she asked the question.

"Getting away from the madness of pregnant sisters and spending some time with my beautiful daughter," Troy replied.

"The usual then?" Troy laughed and nodded.

"Where have you been?" Troy wondered as he started packing away the toys that Caitlyn was no longer playing with. She was currently absorbed in watching the 'Twinkle Towne' video for the seven hundredth time.

"I went and packed up my desk and then I popped to Sharpay's for a coffee," Gabriella replied with a sigh.

"What's with the sigh?" Troy asked, "Are you regretting your decision to retire?"

"No, I'm just reliving the trip to Sharpay's," Gabriella groaned, "Ugh, pregnant women!"

"Well, in that case, don't go near the living room. There's a fully hormonal pregnant woman in there!" Troy warned.

… " CALUUUUUUUUUUUM!"

"Jesus Christ, does that girl never stop?" Troy whined after hearing her voice, three rooms down.

"Troy! Gabriella!" Calum came rushing into the room.

"Calum, as much as we love you, we can't handle any more pregnant Haylie," Gabriella said quickly.

"No! She says her water just broke! Do we have any more? Quick! She might kill me!" Calum was sweating by now.

Obviously Troy wasn't listening because he waved his hand lazily towards the door to the kitchen and said, "Bottom of the fridge, Calum," Gabriella just stood there, mouth agape staring blankly between the two idiots she calls her husband and her sister in law's boyfriend.

"Right," He ran out of the room and the next thing Gabriella and Troy heard was…

"NOT BOTTLED WATER, YOU FLAMING IDIOT! _MY _WATERS BROKE…THE BABY IS COMING!"

Troy's head shot up after hearing that and looked at Gabriella who had a look that said, 'you idiot.' Before stopping what he was doing, "Crap!" Troy exclaimed as he after Gabriella, out of the room and into the living room, where Haylie stood in a pool of her own liquid, clutching her stomach and screaming, "Alright there sis'?" Haylie looked daggers at Troy and he immediately changed his attitude, "Right, let's get to the hospital people!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Just over half an hour later, Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the waiting room at Sacred Heart Hospital after leaving the kids with the nanny and taking Haylie to the hospital. Calum and Haylie were in the delivery room and it was a shock to see Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Hannah and Savannah all heading towards them.

"Are you guys' psychic?" Troy asked them.

"Are you?" Chad asked, completely bewildered as to how Troy and Gabriella had gotten there without anyone calling them.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Right after you left, Sharpay went into labor," She replied excitedly, "What's going on with you?"

"Haylie's in labor too," Gabriella said in equal excitement.

"Oh this is so amazing! They're having their babies on the same day!" Kelsi clapped her hands happily.

"Who's in with Sharpay?" Gabriella wondered.

"Ryan," Chad told her. She nodded in understanding.

"I bet Haylie has a boy!" Troy chimed in.

"And I bet Sharpay has a girl!" Hannah added.

"And I bet they grow up to get married and have babies of their own, ten of them!" Chad said, getting too excited.

"We'll see," Gabriella said quickly before they got hyper.

--------

Two hours later, at nearly half past ten in the evening Calum entered the waiting area and announced, "Haylie and her baby girl are both doing fine," Everyone jumped up and hugged him tightly in congratulations.

"Oh that is so precious! How does she look?" Taylor wondered.

"Beautiful, just like her Mum," Calum answered with a far away look on his face, "We named her Ava Gabriella Bolton,"

"You named her after m-me?" Gabriella choked out, tears threatening to fall from her face.

"If it weren't for you, Gab, neither Haylie, the baby or I would be here. We owe you our lives but this is the best we can do," Calum told her honestly.

"I don't know what to say," She hugged Calum tightly, "Thank you and congratulations,"

"Thanks," Calum grinned.

"One question," Chad spoke up, "Why Bolton?"

"Chad!" Taylor chided him.

"It's a fair question," Calum said quickly, "And I don't even need to answer that. You think I'm going to call my baby girl Jones and allow her to know that she comes from a family of psychopaths? I don't think so. She's a Bolton through and through,"

"That's brilliant man," Troy also looked teary eyed, "Congrats," He shook Calum's hand just as a harassed looking Ryan entered the waiting room.

"How's Sharpay?" Gabriella asked quickly.

"Sharpay's here too?" Calum asked quickly.

"Yeah, she's having her baby too!" Taylor told him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Ryan, Haylie's just had a baby girl. Ava Gabriella Bolton," Troy said quickly and before Ryan could utter a congratulations he turned back to him, "But enough about that, how's Sharpay?"

"Doing fine, a little tired but fine. Both Mother and Son are resting comfortably," Ryan grinned.

"Son?" Kelsi gasped, "She had a boy?"

"She had a boy," Ryan repeated, nodding.

"What does he look like?" Gabriella asked.

"Just like a little version of Zeke," Ryan answered honestly before bowing his head sadly.

"He does?" Troy got choked up thinking about his departed best friend, "What'd Shar name him?"

"What else?" Ryan asked rhetorically, "What else fits a boy who looks just like his deceased Father? What's more perfect than Zeke Baylor Junior?"

Nobody said a word but all silently agreed that nothing could be more perfect…

**So? How'd I do? Please leave me a review to let me know! Love you all from Stacey! xxxx**


	34. The Soldier and his Little Bit

**Hey everybody! I am so sorry for leaving this chapter for so long! I love all of you guys who have reviewed throughout this story! Here is the penultimate chapter (excluding epilogue) of Take A Chance. Enjoy!**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Haylie and her baby girl are both doing fine," Everyone jumped up and hugged him tightly in congratulations._

"_Oh that is so precious! How does she look?" Taylor wondered._

"_Beautiful, just like her Mum," Calum answered with a far away look on his face, "We named her Ava Gabriella Bolton,"_

"_You named her after m-me?" Gabriella choked out, tears threatening to fall from her face._

"_If it weren't for you, Gab, neither Haylie, the baby or I would be here. We owe you our lives but this is the best we can do," Calum told her honestly._

"_I don't know what to say," She hugged Calum tightly, "Thank you and congratulations,"_

"_She had a boy," Ryan repeated, nodding._

"_What does he look like?" Gabriella asked._

"_Just like a little version of Zeke," Ryan answered honestly before bowing his head sadly._

"_He does?" Troy got choked up thinking about his departed best friend, "What'd Shar name him?"_

"_What else?" Ryan asked rhetorically, "What else fits a boy who looks just like his deceased Father? What's more perfect than Zeke Baylor Junior?"_

_Nobody said a word but all silently agreed that nothing could be more perfect…_

**Chapter Thirty Three: A week later.**

"Gabs, what's happened these past few years?" Troy asked his wife when they were climbing into bed.

"A lot of stuff," Gabriella sighed, "Some good, mostly bad,"

"You can say that again," Troy nodded.

"At least we found each other though," Gabriella pointed out.

"Yeah, there is that," Troy agreed, "And our wonderful children,"

"True," Gabriella hung her head, "But what about the bad?"

"There's been a lot of bad, Gabs. What can we do though? It's in the past, we just need to move on,"Troy pulled Gabriella close and hugged her tightly, "We have a lot of things to look forward to. Our children growing up, having our friends around us and growing old together," He kissed her forehead and heard her sniffle.

"Except all of our friends won't be here," Gabriella sniffled again and Troy knew she was crying.

'Zeke'. Troy thought with a grimace, "He'll always be close by," Troy reassured her.

"I know he will," Gabriella nodded.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Caitlyn was in the doorway of their bedroom door and was rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"What's wrong, Pumpkin?" Troy asked before patting the bed, motioning her to come over to them.

"I had a bad dream," She told them sadly as she got on the bed and sat between her parents.

"What was it about, honey?" Gabriella pressed as they both cuddled up to their daughter.

"That man," She said simply before breaking down in tears and crying her eyes out.

Troy looked over at Gabriella who shook her head sadly, trying her hardest not to cry more, "What happened?" Troy asked tentatively.

"I dreamt I was back there. It was horrible," Tears fell down the young girls face.

"Don't you worry, honey. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you again and it was just a dream. That man will never hurt you again," Gabriella reassured her.

"Promise?" Caitlyn asked hopefully.

"We promise," Troy nodded and kissed her head, "Time for bed, baby,"

"Can I please stay with you tonight?" Caitlyn begged, "I don't want to be on my own," She added sadly.

Troy looked over at Gabriella who nodded sadly, "Of course you can sweetie,"

"Thanks Daddy," She smiled up at him and settled herself under the covers, protected between her parents, "Goodnight Mummy, Daddy," Within minutes she had fallen asleep.

Gabriella and Troy had nearly fallen asleep when another knock sounded at their door, "Come in," Troy mumbled grumpily.

Haylie and Calum entered looking really happy, "Can we talk to you guys before you fall asleep? It's pretty important," She asked.

"Yeah sure," Troy and Gabriella got up out of bed, careful of their sleeping daughter and followed Calum and Haylie downstairs into the living room, "What's up?" He asked as soon as they were there.

"We have some news," Calum began.

"We're moving out!" Haylie said in delight.

"You're what?" Troy asked in disbelief.

"We're moving out. Earlier on Calum and I signed a lease for a nice cozy apartment a couple of streets away and we're moving out as soon as possible," She smiled.

"When was this decided?" Gabriella asked.

"We decided the day Ava was born. You guys don't need another crying baby in your way and we've been in your hair long enough. We really appreciate your hospitality but we think that this is the perfect time to start our new lives together," Calum explained with a huge sigh, after having done with it.

"Well, umm," Troy searched for the words, "Congratulations and good luck," He said after an uncomfortable pause. Troy had just gotten so used to seeing Calum and Haylie in his house that he didn't know how he really felt about them leaving. It'd be like they were losing a part of the family.

"Don't worry Troy, we won't be far away," Haylie assured him, "Your new niece will always be available for babysitting," Troy laughed lightly at this and nodded his affirmation of their move.

"We're happy for you," Gabriella spoke up.

"Good, because we have some more news," Calum said, blushing slightly and looking uncomfortable,

"Oh?" Troy asked non-chalantly.

"We ELOPED!" Haylie exclaimed, flashing her left hand at Troy and Gabriella. A loud thump sounded. Troy had just collapsed…

"He's beautiful, Shar," Ryan's wife, Hannah commented.

"I know," Sharpay smiled happily.

"When are you registering his birth?" Ryan wondered.

"Next week," She replied, "I just want some time to get to know him first,"

"Well, he's just wonderful," Ryan smiled, "Just like his Mummy,"

Sharpay laughed lightly, "No," She shook her head, "Just like his Daddy,"

"Shar…" Ryan began; he didn't want his sister to start crying again. She had been so brave since the birth of her new baby.

"I'm not going to cry, Ry. I'm just telling you the truth. He's just like his Daddy and I couldn't be happier," She grinned up at her brother.

Ryan kissed his sister's forehead and nodded, "Yeah," He grabbed Natalie's hand who had been gazing lovingly down at her new cousin and then he grabbed Hannah's, "We have to go now, Shar. See you tomorrow,"

"Goodnight, Ry, Hannah," She waved.

"Hey! What about me?" Natalie's outraged voice sounded.

"Oh I'm sorry honey! Goodnight Natalie," She hugged her niece and they left Sharpay alone with her two children, "You know, I never thought I'd get here babies," She said to them.

"When your Daddy died, I never thought I'd be happy again, but you've shown me why life is worth living," She smiled down at Savannah who was now old enough to understand a few things, "Especially you my darling girl. You kept me sane when I thought I was Insane. You and your brother mean the world to me…And you're Daddy. He's up there watching you and he'll never leave us," She finished talking to her children and took them both to bed before succumbing to sleep herself.

Troy had never been so shocked in all of his life. When he arose from his unexpected slumber, he half expected to be still in bed with Gabriella and their upset child. But no, fate was kicking him while he was down and he hated fate…whoever or whatever that was.

"What happened?" He groaned, clutching his head.

"You collapsed," Gabriella told him.

"I did?" He asked.

"Yeah, right after Haylie and Calum told us they had eloped," Gabriella replied.

"I'm sorry, I think I just hallucinated. Did you just say they ELOPED?" He asked his wife incredulously. She nodded at him and then he looked over at Calum and Haylie, "Why?"

"Because we love each other," Haylie replied.

"B-b-but you're so young," Troy stuttered.

"We're not that young, Troy," Haylie said indignantly.

"Young enough!" Troy exploded, before taking a few breaths, "Don't you think that maybe you are moving too fast? Having children, getting married, and moving in with each other?" He listed the irresponsible things they had done recently.

"First of all, Troy, we're not having children. We had a _child,"_ Haylie emphasized, "Second of all. Wasn't it you who proposed to Gabriella, asked her to move in and knocked her up all in the space of a month?"

"Irrelevant! I was older!" Troy shouted.

"Stop trying to ruin this for me, Troy!" Haylie demanded.

"Haylie, you don't know what you're doing or what you're saying," Troy stressed.

"Troy, please stop it," Haylie begged with tears in her eyes, "I'm really happy and I just want you to be proud of me and my decisions. I know I could have waited longer but Calum and I are living proof that you just don't know how long you'll have together. I want to spend as much time as possible in this world as Calum's life. Why can't you understand that?" She begged her brother.

Troy sighed and made his way over to the couch before putting his face in his hands, "This is just so much to handle," He admitted.

"Troy, I know that you are worried about us and maybe we are a little young but I love your sister more than life itself and our little girl is so important to both of us that we just wanted her to be brought up in a stable family," Calum paused, "Haylie will always be safe with me. I promise you that," Calum promised.

"It's not that I don't think she's safe, I just- I don't even know what I think," Troy laughed nervously, "I guess I just want to protect her for as long as I can and I feel like I failed her this year,"

Haylie walked over to her brother's side, sat beside him and hugged him tightly, "You have _never _failed me, Troy. You are my big brother and I love you so much. Even when you're being a loser," Troy laughed at her, "But I'm old enough to make my own decisions and you are just going to have to accept that," Haylie told him.

"I know," Troy whispered to her.

"And you have to know, that nobody will ever replace you in my heart. You aren't just my brother, you're my best friend," She hugged him tighter and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek before whispering so only he could hear, "I love you, Soldier," Troy smiled against his sister as he registered the use of her childhood nickname for him. His name meant foot soldier, so Haylie always called him her big brave soldier, because he'd always be there to fight and protect her.

"I love you too, little bit," He whispered back, using his own nickname for her. He remembered that when she was a baby, he'd thought that she was so tiny and had took to calling her little bit, well, because she was only a little bit, "I'm really happy for you," He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You are?" Haylie double checked.

"Yes I am. You are so grown up Haylie. I'm proud of you," He smiled at her before turning to Calum and saying, "You'd better take care of her or I'll hunt you down and rip you limb from limb. Friend or not," Troy said seriously.

"I can handle that," Calum said genuinely before holding his hand out for Troy to shake, who took it quickly and stood to his full height as to intimidate Calum. He succeeded.

**A/N: Wow, this story is coming to a close soon, so I'll be focusing on getting up the final few chapters up. Now, I'm going to be spending most of my holidays at my Mum's where I don't have access to a computer so I'll be updating every time I come home. (BTW, I go to my Mum's Saturday, so I'll probably have all the chapters written by then.) Then I'll focus on my other two stories; Rocky Reunions and the co-written story Undecided. (With xxxPrincessJololaxxx)**

**Also, I'll have one or two one-shots out for Christmas. I'm planning one at the moment, but you never know I may post two if I have the time!**

**For those of you who are waiting for the final chapter of Troy Bolton's 88 Ways to Annoy people, I'm not sure exactly when I'll have time to finish that because it'll be such a long chapter and I want to make it perfect, BUT I can promise that it will be before my birthday, which is January 24****th**

**Please review this chapter so I can get on with the next chapter. I think the next chapter will be the final chapter before the epilogue. I'm so sad that this series is ending. I had so much fun writing Investigating Love and Take A Chance and I hope you all had fun reading them also! **

**Stacey xxxxxxxxxxx**


	35. Take A Chance and Hope for The Best

**HEY ! Last chapter…here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, Never have, never will! **

**Please enjoy!**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Hey! What about me?" Natalie's outraged voice sounded._

"_Oh I'm sorry honey! Goodnight Natalie," She hugged her niece and they left Sharpay alone with her two children, "You know, I never thought I'd get here babies," She said to them._

"_When your Daddy died, I never thought I'd be happy again, but you've shown me why life is worth living," She smiled down at Savannah who was now old enough to understand a few things, "Especially you my darling girl. You kept me sane when I thought I was Insane. You and your brother mean the world to me…And you're Daddy. He's up there watching you and he'll never leave us," She finished talking to her children and took them both to bed before succumbing to sleep herself._

"_I love you, Soldier," Troy smiled against his sister as he registered the use of her childhood nickname for him. His name meant foot soldier, so Haylie always called him her big brave soldier, because he'd always be there to fight and protect her. _

"_I love you too, little bit," He whispered back, using his own nickname for her. He remembered that when she was a baby, he'd thought that she was so tiny and had took to calling her little bit, well, because she was only a little bit, "I'm really happy for you," He said loud enough for everyone to hear._

"_You are?" Haylie double checked._

"_Yes I am. You are so grown up Haylie. I'm proud of you," He smiled at her before turning to Calum and saying, "You'd better take care of her or I'll hunt you down and rip you limb from limb. Friend or not," Troy said seriously._

"_I can handle that," Calum said genuinely before holding his hand out for Troy to shake, who took it quickly and stood to his full height as to intimidate Calum. He Succeeded._

**Chapter Thirty Four: Nearly Three Months Later, October 7****th**

"We'll meet you at the game. Kelsi has one of her employees from the day nursery watching all of the children. Good luck, I love you," Gabriella told Troy as she grabbed his coat and 'disguise' and helped him put them on.

"Okay, give Caitlyn, Noah and Alyssa my love and you, my gorgeous wife, I love you and just be careful will you?" Troy emphasized the careful part. It had been last year, almost to the day (364 days to be exact) since Zeke had died in a fatal car crash. Ever since then, everyone had driven much more carefully and acted as if they were on needles.

"I know, I know," She nodded and rolled her eyes, "I'll drive careful,"

"Oh, say goodbye to Haylie, Calum and little Ava for me too," He added.

"I will," She smiled at him and nodded, "See you after the game?"

"You know it," He grinned, "I love you, bye," He placed a chaste kiss to her temple and flew out the door, coat and bag in hand. Gabriella waved him off and closed the door behind her.

"Oh has Troy gone already?" Haylie asked as she emerged from the living room with her husband and daughter of nearly three months each close by.

"He's just left, he said to say goodbye to you guys," They nodded and Gabriella turned her attention to the baby girl in her sister-in-law's arms, "Hello Ava, my-oh-my haven't you grown?" She coo-ed.

"She's definitely growing," Haylie nodded.

"It feels like forever since we've seen you. We miss you both around the house, not to mention little Ava," Gabriella told them.

"We know, but we just love our apartment," Calum grinned. Gabriella pouted, "And we miss you like hell Gabs," He added sweetly.

"So you should," Gabriella laughed as her toddler daughter (Just over one year old) crawled up to her legs and put her arms out to be picked up, "You know, Troy's been pretty miserable lately," Gabriella commented, "It would be great if you could spend the day with us tomorrow," She suggested.

"We will," They both said at the same time.

"You remembered?" She asked, shocked.

"Of course we did. It's been a year to the day tomorrow. Is there anyone else coming?" Haylie asked.

"I don't know. We just want to have a nice meal and remember our friend. Troy has been so gloomy for the last week, I didn't even know what to do, but he seems to have brightened up tonight,"

"Basketball will do that to my brother," Haylie said knowingly, "How's Sharpay?"

"Surprisingly she's doing really well. She had a little cry at the start of the week because she misses Zeke so much but it seems like she's found an inner strength within her children,"

"That's so good for her," Calum smiled, "We heard her news. Give her our congratulations,"

"I will, we just can't believe it, Troy and I are so proud of her!" Gabriella gushed.

"She deserves it, I just hope it does well," Haylie nodded.

"Yeah, she does," Gabriella nodded before looking up at the clock, "Oh, we better go drop the kids off at the 'sitter's before heading to the game," Haylie and Calum nodded before helping Gabriella get the three children together and leaving the house separately.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The gang; Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Hannah, Haylie and Calum all arrived at Madison Square Garden an hour later and were readying themselves for Troy and Chad's first game of the new season. Even with everything they had to go through last year, especially Troy, the New York Knicks succeeded in winning the basketball league. Troy had participated in 95 of the games and Chad participated in a few more, but the team was so much better with both Troy and Chad working together.

The gang were sitting and talking whilst the pre-game cheer was going on; Sharpay was awfully quiet though, so Gabriella, Kelsi, Hannah and Taylor decided to talk to her.

"Shar, are you okay?" Taylor asked.

"I'm fine," Sharpay nodded.

"Are you sure?" Kelsi asked, concerned for her friend.

Sharpay nodded, "I'm okay, guys. Just thinking," She replied blankly.

"About?" Gabriella prompted.

"Zeke," She answered.

"Sharpay, do you need to talk about it?" Hannah wondered.

"Not right now. I just want to focus on the game and Troy and Chad," She smiled weakly at them and they accepted it. She would talk when she was ready.

Before anyone could say anything else, the commentator was calling for attention throughout the arena, "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the opening game of the season here at Madison Square Garden!" Thunderous applause sounded throughout the arena, "Before we commence with this evenings game, would all fans please look to the big screen,"

The entire population of the arena looked up towards the big screen. Gabriella gasped, Taylor cast her hand towards her face and the others looked devastatingly white; especially Sharpay who let out a "Oh my-"

"Knicks fans, your Captain and Vice Captain; Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth would like to request a minutes silence in memory of one of their best friends, Zeke Baylor who was killed in a tragic car accident this time last year during the opening game of the season. Zeke Baylor as many of you may know was the co-owner of the large string of Baylor Bakeries and Sharpay Restaurants. His Wife, Sharpay Baylor has just this week signed a deal for a multi-million dollar book containing her memoirs and the history of Baylor food. All proceeds go to charity. If you please; a minute's silence," The commentator requested. Immediately everyone fell quiet as all eyes were on the smiling picture of Zeke. Gabriella, Haylie, Kelsi, Hannah, Taylor and Sharpay all let tears fall down their faces and Calum and Jason held back tears too.

After what seemed like an eternity, the commentator called the silence to a halt and a round of applause proceeded in the memory of Zeke. Before Sharpay could even utter a gracious smile; the commentator was announcing the opposition's players.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After winning the game by a landslide of twelve points, the Knicks returned to the locker rooms and Gabriella lead her friends to one of the new family areas. Sharpay had been even quieter since the announcement at the start of the game, but it never stopped her cheering her heart out for two of her best friends.

Twenty minutes after the end of the game, Troy and Chad meekly returned to the family area to greet their friends. Before they could even utter hello, Sharpay flung herself into their arms and hugged them with all of her might, "Thank you so much! Zeke would have been so touched," She cried happily into their arms.

"We didn't really know if we should do it; we didn't want to upset you, Shar," Chad admitted before kissing his very pregnant wife, Taylor on the cheek.

"Oh no, it was amazing. I cried but they were tears of joy. You guys are so sweet and thoughtful. What ever would I do without you?" She asked.

"We had to show our appreciation to our friend," Troy told her honestly, "And you," He added.

"Well thank you, so much. I appreciate it so much," She hugged the two boys again and kissed each of their cheeks before sighing, wiping her tears and getting out of her own mind, "Oh, congratulations on winning the game!" She added as an afterthought.

"We should go out and celebrate!" Gabriella suggested.

"Gab, wouldn't that be in poor taste?" Taylor asked, jerking her head in Sharpay's direction.

"I saw that, Taylor Danforth!" Sharpay barked playfully, "And, no it wouldn't. I, for one am in a celebratory mood. How about the rest of you?" Everyone cheered at Sharpay who nodded happily, "Good, because I think it's high time that we decided to re-visit the New York branch of the fabulous Sharpay restaurants. Dinner is on me!" She pulled all of the gang out of the family room and they each got into their respective cars before driving twenty minutes into the busy New York City and arrived at the best restaurant in town.

Sharpay arrived ahead of the others and asked the maître'd for the private V.I.P table. She rang the sitter and asked her to look after the children overnight and the maître'd set twelve seats. When the gang arrived, they all sat down to a champagne dinner.

"Sharpay, this is so wonderful. I've been wanting to come back here for ages," Hannah gushed.

"Yeah, I have too. I've been so scared to come back here. It's not like it'd harm me right?" Everyone nodded, "But, I don't know. I guess Zeke would want us here, together, celebrating his life and another Knicks victory," She smiled coyly before raising her champagne glass, looked over at the empty seat which should have seated the lost friend and proposing a toast, "Zeke,"

"Zeke," Everyone chorused.

"Oh and to the two greatest ever New York Knickerbockers; Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton," She added; ashamed of forgetting her friends and giggling slightly.

"Chad and Troy!" Everyone repeated.

"Thanks Shar," Chad smiled. Troy nodded also and smiled at her.

"You're quite welcome," She nodded.

"Shar, Gabriella and I were wondering whether you, Savannah and Zeke Jr. would care to join us for dinner tomorrow night," Troy asked.

"That would be lovely," Sharpay smiled, "That is if everyone will meet me at the Cemetery tomorrow afternoon at two o'clock,"

"Of course we will," Jason spoke on behalf of everyone.

"Hell, why don't you all come to our house tomorrow night for dinner. Bring the children too, more the merrier," Gabriella added.

"Sounds like a plan Stan," Chad joked.

"Idiot," Taylor muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes at her husband.

Sharpay laughed at him and hugged him from her seat next to him. (A/N: Taylor is on his left; Sharpay is on his right). "Aww, Chad, you're so adorable," She smiled.

"It's good to see you smiling again, Shar," Ryan spoke up.

"Thanks bro'. And I wouldn't have been able to pull my life back together if it wasn't for my amazing friends. I love you all," She grinned at her friends.

"We love you too, Shar," Troy replied on behalf of everyone.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**The Next Day: The Cemetery.**

When Troy and Gabriella arrived with their children at the cemetery the next afternoon, they noted that everyone except Sharpay was there. Calum and Haylie had wrapped up Ava and were huddling her close. Taylor had been wrapped up warm by Chad to 'protect' the baby. Kelsi held Geneva's hand at the graveside and Jason had Lucas in his arms. Ryan and Hannah all had one hand in Natalie's hand. Each set of couples had a different set of flowers. Troy and Gabriella had brought Gabriella's favorite flowers; Sunflowers. Calum and Haylie brought white roses; Taylor and Chad had lilies; Kelsi and Jason had daffodils and Ryan and Hannah brought large daisies. They stood huddled in silence around their best friend's graveside, waiting patiently for Sharpay, Savannah and Zeke Jr. who came walking up the small grass slope five minutes after Troy and Gabriella arrived. Sharpay easily pushed the double buggy up to the graveside and nodded to each of her friends before speaking.

"I thought it'd be nice if we all just gathered and said a few words to Zeke," She spoke softly and timidly and was almost inaudible In the October wind.

"Who should go first?" Taylor asked.

"Why don't you and Chad go first?" Sharpay replied.

Taylor nodded and she and Chad moved towards the headstone. She placed the lilies down at their feet and spoke, "Zeke, I just want to say that it's been a year but you're fresh in all of our minds. I love you and I miss you,"

Chad spoke next, "Dude, who would have thought that the baker boy would have the gobby Chad Danforth lost for words? Certainly not anyone here," A few small laughs were heard, "I don't really know what to say to you, because how can you put your feelings into a few sentences? I agree with Taylor; there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss you dude. I love you," Taylor and Chad stepped away and Haylie and Calum stepped up.

Haylie placed the white roses next to Taylor and Chad's flowers, "Zeke, lovely Zeke. I guess you could say that we spent most of our Albuquerque lives annoying the hell out of each other but you were always the sweetest guy in your group. You were so considerate of everybody's feelings and such a great laugh. I miss you so much, rest in peace Zeke,"

Calum spoke next, "I knew you the shortest amount of time but you still managed to make me respect you. It's true what everyone has said so far. You were an amazing guy and we are all going to miss the hell out of you. Even after a year, your loss is still felt," They stepped away and Kelsi and Jason went next.

Kelsi, like both of the girls before her placed the flowers on the ground. Both Kelsi and Jason decided to share their memories of Zeke before Ryan and Hannah did the same. Even Geneva and Natalie shared their own memories of their Uncle Zeke. Before they knew it, it was Troy and Gabriella's turn.

Troy urged Gabriella forward with his eyes where she lay their sunflowers down. Gabriella nodded at Troy and he began, "Zeke Baylor, what a year it's been. The memory and pain are still so fresh that it hurts to stand here now. We will eventually learn to move on but we'll never forget you. Your memory lays imprinted in our hearts forever more. Dude, I love you and miss you so much and I just wanted to thank you for your guidance," Troy finished cryptically but he knew what he meant. He was thanking Zeke for protecting and reuniting him with Gabriella, and also for the guidance that Troy felt came from Zeke whenever something significant happened; like Sharpay having a _boy. _That was way too much of a coincidence in Troy's opinion.

Gabriella nodded in affirmation of her husband's words, "If I know you, Zeke Baylor and I think I do; I know that if you were alive, you'd be here with us, handing out cookies, tissues and hugging just about everyone. I miss that. I miss that we'll never hear your soothing voice, I miss that we'll never taste your amazing cookies again, because even with your recipe I just can't get them right. They need that taste of Baylor. I miss a lot of things that you did Zeke, but most of all, I miss you. We all do and although we know you'll never be able to come back, we know you'll always be locked in our hearts. I love you Zeke Baylor," She stepped away and moved back to her friends and children with Troy.

"Shar?" Taylor asked, looking over at her friend. Sharpay was stood stock still, staring at Zeke's grave, "It's your turn," She added.

"I know," She whispered almost inaudibly and with a slight nod, "I know," She repeated. She took a brave step forward, with Zeke Jr. in her arms and Savannah at her side, holding her hand. She looked back at her friends and gave them a watery smile, "Thanks, you guys,"

"No problem," Troy replied, "Do you want us to leave?" He asked, being considerate of her feelings.

"No," She shook her head sadly, "You should all be here," She said firmly before looking back at Zeke's grave, "Zeke," She giggled softly, "My beautiful Zeke. I'm here to introduce you officially to your Son, Zeke Baylor Junior.

He's such a wonderful baby, so sweet and gorgeous, just like you. You know, Savannah misses you a lot, she's started walking now; you'd be so proud. I am," Sharpay took a breath, "I just wanted to come here to tell you, how I am so grateful for the gifts you have given me in our children. How much I love and miss you and how I feel your eyes every day watching over me. I know you'll always be near and that I'll never be alone.

So much has happened over the last year. Haylie and Calum have become parents, Troy and Chad have become unstoppable at basketball. Taylor is pregnant and Gabriella's gone loopy," She giggled at that.

"Hey!" Gabriella shouted indignantly.

"I'm sorry Gabs," Sharpay turned round and smiled at her, "You know it's true though," Gabriella shrugged as if to say, 'yeah, you're right', and Sharpay returned her gaze to the grave and continued, "But anyway, through all that's happened, you have always been at the front of all of our minds and we all love you and miss you. Your children, your nieces and nephews and their children too will all know how great Zeke Baylor was, just like I do," She kissed her fingers and placed them to the gravestone.

"I love you Zeke Baylor, rest in peace,"

00000000000000000000

"Well, that was a night to remember," Troy sighed as he closed the front door behind the last of their friends; Chad and Taylor.

"It's been a year to remember," Gabriella corrected, "Over a year to remember," She clarified.

"I don't ever want a year like we've had this year, again," Troy grumbled, "Make that the last two years," Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we just focus on this new start we've got?" Gabriella suggested.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, confused.

"I mean, we're married, you've got an excellent career, and we have our family. Why not focus on making this next year a year to remember but for completely different reasons," Gabriella explained as she cuddled her husband in the middle of the kitchen.

"You make it sound like it's the New Year. It's only October, Gabs," Troy laughed as he handed her a glass of water before taking a sip of his own.

"I know," She replied thoughtfully, "But it's a new beginning for us, isn't it?" She asked as she took a sip of her water.

Troy contemplated this for a second and decided that she was right, "Yeah, it is," He smiled at her before leaning down and capturing Gabriella's lips with his own, "I love you Gabriella Bolton," He grinned.

"I love you, Troy Bolton," She replied softly before leaning in once more and kissing him lovingly, "So here's to the future," She said raising her glass.

"No," Troy shook his head, "Here's to right now," He clinked her glass and kissed her one final time. For once, there was no drama, no arguments…no deaths, no abductions. It was simply him and Gabriella with their children, living a normal life. No more interruptions, just them taking that chance with each other and hoping for the best. Because that's what all couple's really need to do, isn't it? Take a chance and hope for the best…

**Fin**

**So, there you go! That is the last chapter, but never fear! There is an epilogue! I'll have the epilogue posted BEFORE my birthday: 24****th**** January, so don't worry, and then that's it! This story is over! Some people have asked for another sequel, and well, I'll think about it, okay? I may decide to do a sequel some time soon. Depending on how much time I have on my hands.**

**I just wanted to take this time to thank all of my readers, you are all amazing! I love you all so much!!**

**Thank you!  
Stacey x**


	36. Epilogue

**Hey! Thanks for being so patient. So, here it is, the final EVER chapter of Take A Chance! So sorry for the long wait! By the way, no offence to Blondes or the dead. I'm blonde myself! Xx**

**Disclaimer: For the final time this story, no I don't own HSM.**

_**Last Time:**_

"_I love you, Troy Bolton," She replied softly before leaning in once more and kissing him lovingly, "So here's to the future," She said raising her glass._

"_No," Troy shook his head, "Here's to right now," He clinked her glass and kissed her one final time. For once, there was no drama, no arguments…no deaths, no abductions. It was simply him and Gabriella with their children, living a normal life. No more interruptions, just them taking that chance with each other and hoping for the best. Because that's what all couple's really need to do, isn't it? Take a chance and hope for the best…_

**Epilogue:**

"Mum, where are we going?" Seventeen year old Caitlyn Bolton asked her Mum, Gabriella, "I was supposed to go out with Natalie and Geneva today," She whined.

"I'm sure you weren't," Gabriella snapped.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn asked, "Why wouldn't they come out with me?" She added.

"Because I'm sure their parents will want them with them today," Troy answered for his harassed looking wife who was searching high and low for something; presumably her keys, "Gabs, your keys are in your hand," Troy told her.

She looked down and saw her husband was right, "Oh right, thanks Troy," She mentally cursed herself for being so forgetful, "Are you ready?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah, just waiting for the twins and the little one to move their butts," He smiled.

"Noah, Alyssa and Alfie Bolton, hurry up please!" Gabriella called to her other three children. Alfie Bolton was born three years after the twins which makes Caitlyn 17, Noah and Alyssa 13 and Alfie 10.

"We're here Mum," Alyssa spoke up from the doorway, "Shouldn't we get going?" She asked.

"Where are we going?" Caitlyn practically screeched, trying to get an answer out of someone.

"Caitlyn Bolton, don't tell me you forgot!" Troy said furiously.

"Forgot wh-" She began furiously before her face fell as she realized what she was supposed to be remembering, "Oh God," She swallowed nervously.

"Can we go now that our moron sister has finally caught up?" Noah spoke up.

"I'm not a moron!" Caitlyn protested.

"Oh sure, of course you aren't," He snorted, "Maybe if you tore your Barbie-like self away from the mirror once in a while then you'd see that the whole world doesn't revolve around you," He sniped bitterly.

Caitlyn gasped loudly, "Are you calling me a dumb blonde?" She asked incredulously.

Noah rolled his eyes, 'Well it's not exactly what I said but she proved her own point,' he thought viciously, "No, I'm calling you a self centered, egotistical, brat-like Barbie doll who just so happens to be a dumb blonde," He corrected her with a smirk.

Caitlyn's eyes rose and the rage rose from within her like a bull, "How dare you? You little twerp!" She swung for him.

"ENOUGH!" Surprisingly, it was not one of their parents who shouted it, but their sister, Alyssa, "For God's sake, we're supposed to be going to a graveyard and if you two don't stop it then I'll make sure Mom and Dad reserve a plot for both of you while we're there. Right next to each other," Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "How would you like that? To spend all of eternity lying right next to each other, hmm?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at them both with her best 'Mom' look and they both backed off from each other.

"Sorry Mom," Caitlyn muttered.

"You're four years older than me, Cate," Alyssa smirked, "Act like it," She growled at her before grabbing her brother's arm and pulling him out of the door after their parents who were waiting in the car, "Come on Alfie, lets leave the children to it," She stormed out with her brother in tow.

"Loser," Caitlyn sniped as she too made her way out of the door.

"Bimbo," Noah muttered as they jumped into the car.

"Done with your sniping I see?" Troy mumbled at his two children.

"Not quite," Noah answered his Father.

"Make sure we're not around when you start it. We've had enough of it to last a lifetime," Gabriella sighed.

"How's Auntie Sharpay?" Alyssa wondered.

"She'll be quite upset I expect, but it'll cheer her up seeing everyone today," Troy answered.

"I wish I could remember Uncle Zeke," Noah spoke softly. Troy and Gabriella nodded.

"You were too young just like Savannah," Caitlyn spoke softly, "I remember him. Not much, just small things and I remember him always having a huge smile on his face," She reflected solemnly.

"We're here," Gabriella spoke up, and all six of the Bolton's climbed out of the car, flowers in hand and walked up to their friends and family all gathered round Zeke Baylor's graveside.

x-x-x-x-x

"Well that was depressing. What a waste of a good afternoon," Caitlyn sniped as she, her family and all of her parent's friends families all piled into the Bolton Mansion.

"Caitlyn, don't be so rude," Troy snapped at her.

"I'm just stating the real," She shrugged, "Whatever, if you guys want to walk around all solemn and totally un-ra-ra then fine, be that way. I, however will be in my room trying to strangle myself with my pillow case. Call me when you all get a life would you?" She flipped her long blonde curls over her shoulder and climbed the stairs.

"You can stay there for the rest of the night if you want to act so childish Caitlyn Bolton!" Troy yelled up after her.

"She's just being a teenager Troy," Gabriella spoke softly.

"She's just being disrespectful," Troy corrected her, "I wish she wouldn't act this way, why won't she just grow up? Why can't she be more like Alyssa?"

"Alyssa will most likely get just like her when she's Caitlyn's age," Gabriella replied.

"Not bloody likely," Alyssa snorted from behind her parents, "The day I become anything like that self obsessed Barbie doll is the day pigs fly,"

"Glad you agree with me, Sis," Noah said smugly from beside his sister.

"And the day I become like this miserable twerp is the day I die," Alyssa amended herself.

"Kids," Troy groaned, "Who would have them?" He buried his face in his hands.

"You did," Chad told him cheerily.

"We all did," Sharpay corrected.

"We must have been on crack or something when we decided to have children," Jason agreed.

"Well I for one think children are a gift," Sharpay smiled.

"Not our kids," Troy narrowed his eyes, thinking of his children.

"Oh come on, Troy. Where would we be without them? I probably would have self destructed without Savannah and Zeke Jr," Sharpay smiled fondly at her two children, both of whom were pretty damn perfect.

"Talking about us, Mum?" Savannah smiled.

"I was just saying how much you and Zeke have helped me," Sharpay hugged her daughter, "I don't say this enough sweetie, but I am so proud of you,"

"And I'm proud of you Mum," Savannah told her honestly.

"For what?" Sharpay asked in confusion.

"Just for always being strong for us, and for being there for us. You have managed so well and I'm really proud of you," She hugged her mum and walked away.

"You wouldn't think that she was only 14 would you?" Chad spoke up.

"She's above her years," Gabriella agreed.

"Right! I think that's enough talk. Let's celebrate," Sharpay grinned.

"Celebrate what?" Jason asked in confusion.

"Just celebrate us all being here together where we belong," Sharpay answered simply.

"I'll drink to that," Chad grinned.

"You'll drink to anything, Chad," Taylor replied sharply.

"Nothing wrong with that," Chad whispered to Troy who smirked and nodded. They all moved into the living room and began their yearly celebration of life.

x-x-x-x-x

"Finally out of your mood, I see?" Troy asked his daughter who had returned to the festivities.

"Yeah, well," She shrugged and didn't offer any more of an explanation, "What's everyone talking about?"

"Geneva was just telling us about speaking to her career's advisor at school," Gabriella replied.

"What did he say to you, Geve?" Caitlyn asked considerately.

"Well he-" Geneva started but was cut off by Alyssa.

"Is it me or did she just ask about someone other than herself?" Alyssa wondered.

"She did," Noah replied, horrified, "I think she must have had a personality transplant up there," His Father glared at him and Noah immediately shut up.

"You were saying?" Troy asked Geneva.

"Well, he says that I would be well suited to some kind of child care, just like Mum, but I want to be a Doctor so I asked him what he thinks of being a Pediatrician,"

"A what?" Chad asked, confused.

"A children's Doctor," Taylor told him.

"And he said that would be brilliant and with my grades, I should be able to become one. As long as I put in some really hard work and can get the grades for medical school," She shrugged and blushed, "I don't know, do you think he's right?" She was getting seriously embarrassed.

"I think he's right Geneva, you'd be great as a Pediatrician," Gabriella said encouragingly.

"Princess, what did the careers advisor say to you?" Troy asked Caitlyn.

Caitlyn beamed at the unexpected attention on her and spoke happily, "He said I'd make a great Detective Investigator! How great is that?" She looked ecstatic.

"NOOOOOOO!" All of the adults chorused.

"What?" She asked confused as hell.

"Just no! There is no way you could ever be a DI, no chance no way," Troy rambled, obviously remembering Gabriella's experience with the job, "I won't allow it," He said forcefully.

"God I hate you, Dad! You ruin everything!" She wailed before stomping away from the room.

"It's for her own good," Troy insisted.

"No matter how much she hates us," Troy looked at Gabriella pointedly, "Okay, you," He nodded, "It really is for her own good," Gabriella shrugged.

"You can say that again," Everyone chorused.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Fin

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you so much for all of the great reviews and I am so sorry that it took me so long to post this epilogue. I'm still not sure if I will make another sequel, but if I do, this leaves it open for another story. **

**Thanks again for all of your support, I really appreciate it and please review one last time, for old time's sake?**

**Thank you! Stacey xxxxxx**


End file.
